


Second Chance

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: For the past six years, Stiles raised his only son Noah and they were happy. Their life was perfect and they didn’t need any changes, especially something called Derek Hale in it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Pops, I’m home!”

Silence.

Noah just grinned and shook his head, closed the door behind as he walked further into his house. He jogged upstairs and approached his dad’s room, and true to his thought, his dad was in front of computer still, murmuring gibberish to himself with a word document full of words opened before him. His dad’s fingers were dancing on the keyboard like a mad man, made Noah chuckled.

His dad was in the zone and no one could get him out of it. But probably curly fries.

Noah walked to his room to drop his bag before jogging back to the kitchen to make some food and lure his dad out of his cave by making some curly fries. He doubt his father had eaten anything since breakfast this morning. Good thing Noah was a responsible high schooler who could take care of his beloved old man.

Though, before he could open the fridge, there was a knock on the front door. Noah turned around with a raised eyebrow, as both him and Pops didn’t expect anyone to visit, but he made a beeline towards the front door anyway.

In case it was Aunt Lydia. Because she was random like that and she hated waiting so Noah better hurry.

However, when he swung the front door open, it wasn’t Aunt Lydia who was standing there on the porch.

It was someone else entirely. It was a guy. And Noah really, really wanted so badly to tell himself that he didn’t know the guy.

Unfortunately, he  _ did know _ the guy.

Though, up until now, he was still hoping that he could erase the damn guy from his memory.

“Go away,” he said firmly as he glared at the guy. “You’re not welcome here.” 

* * *

Derek had been preparing himself for years for this moment to happen, but when he finally parked his car in front of the house, he was still nervous as fuck. He took a deep breath, and braced himself, forced himself to get out of the damn car and just walked towards the front door.

As he stood there on the porch, he took another deep breath, and then knocked.

At the second knock, he remembered that he  _ already forgotten _ everything he had rehearsed to say but he couldn’t back off now. He had knocked anyway.

And then Derek waited. Hoping that no one was home, but also hoping that  _ he _ would open the door so he could apologize properly.

Even after six years.

However, when the door swung open and Derek already opened his mouth to greet, his words died in his throat.

Because it was not  _ Stiles _ who opened the door.

But someone else. A guy. No wait, a boy. Though he was an inch taller than Derek probably, with curly hair and same amber eyes as Stiles’, and a scar on left chin, near his cheek. The boy had this hard frown on his expression, and for a split second Derek wondered who he was, until he spoke.

“Go away. You’re not welcome here.”

Derek was silent for a few beats, before he found his voice again. “Noah?” he asked, surprised.

Derek remembered him as the little ten year old boy who had this cheerful smile on his face all the time. Eyes as amazing as Stiles’. Derek didn’t remember he had a scar on his face, though. But well, Noah from his memory was from six years ago. Now, he was sixteen. And slightly taller than Derek.

“Am I not clear enough?” Noah said again, harsher this time. “You are not welcome here. Or even Pops’ life. You’ve done enough damage. Now, go away before I call the police.”

Derek was still too surprised to move. He expected those words, from Stiles actually, but hearing it from Noah still hurt. “Noah, plea⸺”

Noah moved forward and shoved Derek off of the porch. He wasn’t bulkier than Derek, but he managed to catch him by surprise so Derek didn’t get enough time to stand his ground, let himself being shoved.

“Fuck off,” was Noah’s last word before he slammed the door at his face.

And Derek was wise enough not to try to knock again. At least for now. 

* * *

Noah had a great day. Until Derek fucking Hale showed up at his doorstep.

Six fucking years. Hell, Noah had a great life for six fucking years and then the damn guy ruined it all.

It had been awhile since the last time he felt as much anger as he was feeling now. He tried to control his breathing and not punching the door, because it would attract Pops’ attention.

Pops didn’t need to know that the fucker was here.

Noah couldn’t see Pops being sad again. Pops had finally moved on, all those cuddles and hugs and kisses he gave him finally helped him heal, and Pops didn’t need to go through another heartbreak.

Pops deserved the best. A man who loved him just as much Pops would love him, and Derek Hale probably was that man once, but he wasn’t anymore.

“Noah? You’re home?”

Pops’ voice snapped Noah back to reality. He took another deep breath and rushed to meet his dad right the bottom of the stairs, and then crushed him in a hug.

“Oof,” was what his Pops said as Noah buried his face on Pops’ shoulder. “Are you trying to kill me, pup?” Pops asked, laughter in his voice.

Noah shook his head. He loved hugging his father. “Just gimme a moment.” And he kind of needed it now.

Pops chuckled. “You know, another sixteen year old boys would be so embarrassed hugging their father all the time,” he said, though he was hugging Noah’s back.

“Well, I’m not any other sixteen year old. I’m your son. And if I want hugs or cuddles or whatever it is from you, I will get it,” Noah mumbled against Pops’ shoulder.

Pops laughed. “Well, you’re not wrong. And you’re lucky your girlfriend thinks you’re cute with your Pops or you’d be doomed.”

Noah grinned as he finally let go to look at Pops’ face. His Pops had the same wide grin on his face, and Noah was happy that he was the one who put that happiness there.

Not the fucker Derek Hale.

“Come on. Let’s make dinner while I tell you about how I made out with Lana under the bleachers today.”

“Oh my God. I’m your father. I don’t need to know, Noah. But please don’t have sex without condoms, okay? I’m not old enough to be a grandfather. I don’t want little terrors call me grandpa all the time it sounds scary. I wonder how my dad survive me having you? Oh my God.”

Noah laughed as he drag his dad to the kitchen.

Their life was perfect and they didn’t need any changes, especially something called Derek Hale in it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. Another self indulgent. I actually don't know how long this one will be (yet), and knowing my record with multichapter fanfics, well, I just hope I can finish it till the end. I also hope I can post regularly. 
> 
> This is actually the first fic I post in 2019! Happy New Year, everyone! 
> 
> And do you guys notice this Noah guy? Lmao. I really hope Dylan and Noah can get that role in that new superhero movie.
> 
> Hit me up also on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) if you want :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles always considered himself lucky. However, six years ago, the other shoe finally dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there will be a lot of unfair treatment towards Derek in the future. Even from Hale family itself. Even from Derek himself.
> 
> And also, do you guys realized who are the models for Noah and Lana? Lmao.
> 
> Hit me up also on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) if you want :3

Stiles always considered himself lucky. 

He married the love of his life when he was eighteen. Just out of high school and everyone thought that he was too young to get married—he still remembered his father’s concerned look when he told him that he was getting married—but he did it anyway, despite what everyone was saying. 

He adopted Noah when he was nineteen year old. Noah was just a newborn baby at that time, and Stiles fell in love at the first sight. And after years, his love over his son only multiplied. 

And Noah loved him too despite the fact that he was not his biological father. Noah’s mother died not long after his birth—weak condition and losing a lot of blood—and his biological father wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn’t easy though, raising Noah. 

Well, he was never a difficult kid to begin with to be honest. But as a nineteen year old with college, it was not easy. Gladly, he got his father help, and he was still married at that time. He wasn’t alone.

Stiles always considered himself lucky, with loving family and friends around him. His life was perfect. 

However, six years ago, the other shoe finally dropped. 

The man he thought as the love of his life, his beloved husband, cheated on him. Leaving him alone with ten year old Noah. 

Stiles didn’t think that he would be so depressed in his whole life. But luckily, he got Noah. 

The kid was amazing. He managed to get Stiles back on track, despite being a ten year old. Sure, since then he became a clingy kid; always hugging him and kissing his cheek whenever he felt sad. Always climbed to his bed and cuddled him whenever he cried at night. Gave him the support he didn’t think he would ever need. 

It took a while, but finally Stiles was smiling again. 

Derek Hale left him. But he got Noah. 

Now, he considered himself as the luckiest guy in the world still.

He was thirty five year old, had an amazing career as a writer so he could work from home, had an amazing family and friends; he got everything he wanted in his life already. 

* * *

“You and your date already decided what to order?” 

Stiles choked on his own saliva while Noah—that little shit—giggled from across the table. Stiles kicked his shin under the table but his giggle only got louder. Aware that they were receiving weird look from the waitress, Stiles tried to school his expression. 

Noah was the first one regained his composure though. 

“Sorry,” he said, with his charming smile that Stiles knew attracted girls and boys in his school, though he was not really sure Noah himself realized of it. “Pops wants curly fries and turkey burger, I want grilled cheese and some bacons. Oh, and coffee for him, and coke for me.” 

The waiter blushed as he noted down the order. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “It’s just that you look…young. I’m just gonna stop talking now.” 

Noah laughed again while Stiles sighed. “Don't worry,” he said to the waitress. “I got that a lot.” And he wasn’t even lying. He might be thirty five, had a whole nineteen year old on Noah, but his face still looked like he was twenty-ish. And it didn’t help that Noah was a big kid. He didn’t even look sixteen for God sake. It wasn’t the first time people thought they were dating instead of father and son hanging out. 

And Noah was always too damn happy about it. That little shit. 

Well, it helped when there were unwanted people approaching him to flirt though. Stiles didn’t like it, and Noah was always there to save him. Guess he couldn’t be too mad about it. 

After the waitress left, Noah was still giggling while texting—Stiles guessed he was texting his girlfriend Lana. He got his guess confirmed a moment later when Noah shoved his phone to Stiles. 

“Lana thinks it was hilarious,” Noah said as Stiles read the texts. 

Noah just reported what happened to Lana and the girl replied with, “Asdfghjkl lmao that’s so hilarious. Send me photos!! And sorry again I can’t join you two. Tell your pops that I will def be there for dinner tomorrow night xoxoxoxo.” 

Lana was a sweet girl. But sometimes, Noah rubbed too much on her. 

“You two are unbelievable,” Stiles sighed, but couldn’t hide his happy grin on his face as he shoved the phone back to Noah and ruffled the kid’s curly hair. “And just for that, I’m gonna cook Lana’s favorite  _ bibimbap _ for tomorrow’s dinner.” 

Noah looked affronted. “I hate that  _ thing _ ! It’s disgusting!” 

“It’s perfectly healthy and good for teenagers, to help your growth and all.” 

“It’s not my fault you have a baby face, Pops! Give Lana her  _ bibimbap _ , I don’t care, but I want pasta!” 

Stiles was saved from answering when the waitress coming with their food and Stiles shoved a whole lot of curly fries in his mouth, made Noah groaned. 

“You even still behave like a teenager!” he pointed it out, and Stiles just grinned at him with mouth full of fries. 

He would still give Noah his pasta for tomorrow though. He was not bad a father. But Noah didn’t need to know that for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been six years. Of Stiles trying to forget him. Trying to cut all ties with him. And now he appeared just like that and it still affected Stiles so much. He should just acted like nothing happen. But he couldn’t.

“I’m dying.”

“No, you are not. Stop being such a drama queen,” Stiles sighed, though patting Noah’s back fondly as he curled on the his bed, tried to bury himself in a blanket cocoon.

“Tell Lana I love her even though she’s trying to kill me.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at his son though. “It’s not her fault that you have low tolerance on spicy food and stole the lunch I made her. You reap what you sow, kiddo.”

Noah groaned, and Stiles was sure he was about to be dramatic again, but then he jumped from the bed and rushed towards the bathroom, slammed the door behind him. Stiles let out a low chuckle. His son had been going in and out the bathroom since morning because of his stomach problem, and Stiles was partially amused, but worried as well.

“I’m going out to buy you medicine,” Stiles said, leaned against the door of Noah’s bathroom. “I’ll try to come back as fast as I can.”

Noah only responded with a grunt and Stiles deemed that as good enough. He grabbed his jacket and keys and drove towards the nearest drugstore. Stiles got to admit that he was rather calmer whenever Noah was being sick now, compare to few years back when little Noah had his first fever.

He remembered almost having a panic attack because he didn’t know what to do. Gladly, his dad and Melissa were there to calm him down.

_“He’ll be okay, Stiles. He’ll be fine.”_

Derek always said that to him whenever he was worried about Noah, whenever he thought he wasn’t good enough for Noah. Stiles quickly pushed that thought out of his mind because, _come on_ , it had been years now. He shouldn’t think about Derek anymore. He left, and that was it. Besides, Noah was sick now and he really should get some medicine to make him feel better. Then made him his favorite chicken soup too afterwards. That sounded like a good plan.

Stiles grabbed the medicine he needed for Noah, then thinking about buying some other medicines too to make sure they always be prepared, then walked out of the drugstore with his purchase.

He was thinking about making a porridge too for Noah because he loved eating when he was sick, when he saw someone standing near his jeep.

Stiles frozen in place and he felt like he lost his ability to breath. Because _Derek_ was there, standing with a soft smile on his face.

It had been _six years_. Of Stiles trying to forget him. Trying to cut all ties with him. And now he appeared just like that and it still affected Stiles so much. He should just acted like nothing happen. But he couldn’t.

And how on earth Derek could find him again after all these fucking years? There was no way it was a coincidence, right? He already asked everyone to not give Derek or any of the Hales information about himself; his address, his phone number, anything. But Derek still could find him.

He was pretty sure it wasn’t his Dad, Melissa or Scott. The three despised Derek after he cheated on Stiles and thought that Stiles was better off without him anyway. Maybe Lydia? But no. She wouldn’t betray him like that.

“Stiles,” he greeted, snapped Stiles out of his train of thought, moved forward to approach Stiles and Stiles quickly tried to move himself, to step backward and avoided Derek.

Stiles saw Derek’s expression fallen when he did that, and he stopped trying to approach Stiles. Stiles could appreciate that.

“I—” Derek stuttered, and then shook his head before offering another soft smile to Stiles. Stiles remembered that smile. It was one of his favorite back then, because Derek only smiled like that to him. But it made his stomach churned now. “How are you?” Derek finally asked, sounded hopeful and lost at the same time.

Stiles just shrugged, tried to reciprocate his smile but he didn’t think that he managed. “Fine,” he answered. He should’ve just brushed him off. _Noah was sick_. Stiles cleared his throat. “I gotta go though. Nice seeing you again, Derek,” he said, about to walk away and freaked out later when Derek was no longer in his vicinity, but Derek said, “Wait,” and Stiles hated the fact that his body betrayed him by stopping for real.

“Can we… can we talk? I want to apologize to you.”

Stiles sighed, and turned around to face Derek. “I already forgave you, Derek,” he said again. “I appreciate the effort though,” he added, dismissed Derek clearly because he really, really not in the mood to talk to Derek about anything at the moment. Or ever.

Derek looked like he about to say something else, but shut his mouth, looking dejected. Clearly, he could read into Stiles’ tone. But still, he approached Stiles again and before Stiles could move away, he slipped something to Stiles’ hand. “Call me whenever you’re ready, Stiles. I will wait.”

And before Stiles could respond, Derek already walked away, left Stiles standing there in the parking lot. He looked the card that Derek left him, and for a split second, he was thinking about tearing the card and threw it away, but in the end, he shoved it into his jacket pocket, though he didn’t think that he would do anything about the number anyway.

* * *

Noah felt better after his umpteenth visit to the bathroom, but he still felt weak, so he was back to his position before his dad left earlier; curled on his bed. He thought he would definitely feel a lot better after he drank the medicine, and if Pops would make him a porridge for him, he would count that as a win.

His phone vibrated, and he slid it open, smiled a little when he saw a text notification from Lana.

“School’s out. I’ll bring you the notes and homework for today,” Lana texted, completed with the cute emojis. Noah typed his respond and just hit the send button when he heard the front door being opened. Pops had came back.

He peeked from his blanket cocoon at the same when Pops knocked on his room’s door. “Yeah?” he responded, and Pops went inside, smiling at him as he wiggled the package of the medicine in front of his face.

“I bought your medicine,” Pops said, sat down on his bed and handed him the package and pushed his glass of water closer to him.

Noah quickly got up and drank it, and after he put his glasses of water back on top of the nightstand, he realized that there was something wrong with his dad. Pops was frowning at the floor like the floor had somehow insulted him. And broke him.

Noah’s heart sunk. He remembered that expression. The first few months after _the bastard_ left him, Pops always had that expression at everything.

_No_ , Noah thought. _Did he met the bastard? No no no, please no_.

Noah cleared his throat and reached for Pops’ hand. “What happened?” he asked carefully. He hoped it was something else. His editor didn’t like his writing maybe. But he really hoped that it wasn’t because of _Derek_.

Pops looked at him and tightened his grip on Noah’s hand. “Nah. Nothing. I’m gonna make you some food, okay? Is Lana coming over? We better have dinner together then.”

Pops leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before he stood up and left the room. Noah clenched his hand angrily after his dad closed the door behind him because _he knew that tone_.

Pops did that a lot back then, when he wanted to hide his pain from him.

Derek must’ve found him somehow. And now, Noah was going to make sure the man didn’t hurt his father again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Today hadn't been such a good day for me, and I try to make myself less miserable by posting this one. I hope you guys out there had a great weekend, and then will have amazing week ahead as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made a peace with his broken heart already. But maybe Derek still needed closure? Well, Derek was the one who cheated on him and left indeed, but probably he just needed to apologize properly for his conscience or something? 
> 
> 'Oh my God. What if Derek is dying and try to make atonement now?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up also on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) if you want :3

Derek let out his breath once he closed his apartment door behind him, didn't even realize he had partially held it since he was waiting for Stiles at the parking lot earlier. He took a deep breath as he slumped on the floor, with his head on his palms.

He did it. He talked to Stiles. After six years.

Derek thought Stiles wouldn't even bother to look at him–seriously, he didn't deserve to be looked at by Stiles after what he had done–but Stiles talked to him back. Dismissive, sure, but talking still.

He then pulled his phone out, hopeful. Though when swiped it up, nothing there. Derek knew that there was no way Stiles would text or even call him so soon, but he couldn't help but hope. He let out a trembling sigh as he put his phone back on his pocket.

He found Stiles. He talked to him. He gave him his number. And now, the ball was in Stiles’ court. There was nothing to do for him but to wait.

Most of the past years, Derek regretted what he did to Stiles and wished that he could turn back time and fix it.

Wished that he never met Kate.

Derek loved Stiles. Always had. Despite everything, his feelings never changed. But, Kate was a force to be reckoned with. She came into Derek’s live and challenged him. But in the end, she wasn’t worth it. Losing Stiles wasn’t worth it because Kate never loved him and only used him, broke him so bad in the end.

His phone rang and Derek quickly pulled it out, hoping it was Stiles for a split second before reading his mother’s name on the caller ID.

“Have you talked to him?”

His mother didn’t even bother with greeting as he picked up the call. Derek rubbed his face and sighed silently. “Yeah,” he answered, but then corrected it. “But not really.”

Derek could almost feel his mother’s glare on him as she asked, “What do you mean with ‘yeah, but not really’, Derek?”

“I tried to talk to him,” Derek said. “But he dismissed me. I gave him my number though, so that he can call me anytime,” he quickly added before his mother yelled at him.

“You have to fix this, Derek,” Talia said, and Derek could hear the unspoken, “What you did is not good enough still,” in her tone. “I don’t care how, but you have to get Stiles and Noah back.” And then she hang up on him.

Derek kept the phone on his ear still, listening to the monotone sound for a while before he let it drop on his lap.

Derek’s relationship with his family wasn’t going really well after he cheated on Stiles with Kate. Everyone already told him that he wasn’t thinking clearly when he left Stiles, and when Kate finally left him with someone else richer than Hale–after trying to kill his father as well, everyone didn’t even try to hold back and said to his face, “I told you.”

And when he finally realized his mistake and tried to get back to Stiles, Stiles already disappeared with Noah. He left their house in New York, without any trace. He tried to contact Noah’s school, but nobody gave him anything. Their friends in New York also didn’t want to help him. He guessed Stiles would be back to Beacon Hills, but when he tried to contact his friends like Scott and Lydia, they threatened to kill him if he tried to looking for Stiles and Noah again. Even when he tried Danny, the guy expressed his anger rather intensely. Desperate, he knocked on Sheriff’s door after two years of fruitless searching, only to have the man pointed a gun on his face.

“Walk away now, or I’m gonna shoot you,” he said. And Derek didn’t even got the chance to explain before Sheriff fired a warning shot. He didn’t come back to Beacon Hills since.

However, few months ago, Laura told him that Stiles lived in Lost Hills, California with Noah. She managed to track the address and gave it to him with a clear warning of, “Don’t fuck it up again, Derek.” A warning that Derek kept to his heart.

But, how could he fuck up if Stiles didn’t even give any chance to him to talk? Noah rejected him, Stiles didn’t want him anymore, and Derek didn’t know what to do.

* * *

Stiles sat down in his kitchen with his hands on his head, staring at the number Derek gave him earlier. He had been staring at the numbers for a while now, and he was sure even though he already ripped the card apart and threw it away, the memory of those numbers wouldn't go away that easily.

Stiles sighed, crumpled the piece of paper and shoved it back into his pocket. He wouldn't do anything.

Instead of dwelling over _Derek's number_ –which apparently stayed the same even after all these years–Stiles refocused on the dinner he should make for Noah and Lana when the girl was coming over later. He got no time for Derek.

So, what if Derek wanted to talk and apologize? It wouldn't mean anything anymore. Stiles had moved on and he should stay that way. He never thought this much about Derek, and now, meeting him once wouldn't change it.

He took a deep breath right at the same time he heard the sound of his front door being opened and Lana's loud footsteps followed right after. “Mr. Stilinski? It's Lana!”

“In the kitchen, dear!” Stiles said back, smiling to himself despite his previous gloomy thought about Derek. Lana came into view a bit after and hugging him.

“Is Noah feeling better yet?” she asked once she let him go.

“I guess so. He drank his medicine earlier. Still in his room though. Go up there and call him down for dinner? I made you your favorite fried rice.”

Lana beamed. “Okie dokie, Mr. Stilinski. You're the best!” And with that, she hurried upstairs.

Since Noah and Lana had been in relationship since 8th grade, Stiles kind of thought of her as his own kid as well and the sight of Lana felt like home in the Casa de Stilinski was a usual occurrence. Stiles just shook his head and went back to his task earlier of preparing plates for everyone.

Though as Stiles sat down and waiting for Lana and Noah to go down, his traitorous mind went back to Derek.

He made a peace with his broken heart already. But maybe Derek still needed closure? Well, Derek was the one who cheated on him and left indeed, but probably he just needed to apologize properly for his conscience or something?

_Oh my God. What if Derek is dying and try to make atonement now?_

Stiles really, really didn't want to be that evil person who still held a grudge over a dead person. He pulled his phone out, and typed,

_Hi, Derek. It's Stiles. You said you wanna talk, so is Thursday okay for you? You can meet me at that coffee shop on the 9th Street. See ya there._

and hit send button before he changed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today is Sunday in my timezone and I thought that I would get the weekend rest I've been longing for the whole week, and probably gonna write some. But then, my beloved boss contacted me that I have to go to meeting with client today, to discuss important company matter as he is currently overseas. So... albeit reluctantly, I gave my Sunday up. 
> 
> But guess what? After meeting was done and I sent off my report to him, he texted me and said I can have day off on Monday!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Live long and prosper for you, Sir Boss. 
> 
> P.S. I chose Lost Hills for the town setting in this story randomly. I've never been there, so even though it has the same name as the Lost Hills in California, the town in this story is fully imaginary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're done, Derek. You apologized and I already forgave you. I moved on, so you should too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm available on [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) if you want to discuss about this story.

 

Noah was sure that Pops was hiding something from him.

Well, he knew that Pops met Derek somewhere, but whatever he did, Pops wouldn't spill anything. Noah still didn't know what happened when Pops saw Derek—he hoped Pops kicked him in the nuts because he deserved it—but Pops’ mood kind of back to normal again. There was still hurt look from time to time, but it wasn't anything serious. Pops was working on his book as much as usual instead of dwelling in the gloomy mood like few years back when the wound of being left by the love of his life was still fresh.

So. Noah decided to just let it be for now. He wasn't sure how he could track Derek and gave him a piece of his mind anyway.

That, until one Thursday afternoon, when he was out with Lana and their gang, he spotted Pops, sat down in front of Derek fucking Hale in favorite coffee shop.

* * *

It felt like Thursday couldn't come sooner. And at the same time, it couldn't come a lot later. Because Derek wasn't ready but he also wanted it to be over with. He knew he wanted to apologize, but what would he say? 'I'm sorry’ only definitely wouldn't be enough. Not after he took Stiles’ heart out of his chest, and then crushed it into dust.

And he didn't know how to coax Stiles to take him back into his life, or whether Stiles would accept him back or not. Scratch that, would be appropriate to beg for Stiles to take him back right after he apologized? What if Stiles didn't forgive him? Despite what he said to him in the parking lot the other day, what if it just a way to dismiss him?

But Stiles did text him first, initiate a meet up so Derek could fix his fuck-ups.

Derek groaned and rubbed his face for the umpteenth time. It was already 2 pm on Tuesday afternoon and he was still laying on his bed. He got a day and half to think over about what he would say on Thursday, so he wouldn't fuck up even more.

* * *

When Stiles entered the coffee shop, he scanned the room quickly, kind of hoping that Derek wouldn't be there because it wouldn't surprise him if Derek stood him up. He at least used to that and that way, he would be sure that Derek was just a jerk who didn't deserve his time at all.

But no. Derek was there, sitting alone in the corner, playing with his cup of coffee which Stiles was sure had a lot of sugar in it. Despite his appearance, Derek had the most concerning sweet tooth.

Why the hell he still remembered that fucking details. He took a deep breath and took a step forward, deeper into the coffee shop to approach Derek in his corner, and he felt his palms started to sweat.

Derek looked up at him when Stiles was close enough and Stiles offered him and awkward wave and smile, quickly sat down before Derek could do something stupid like stood up and pulled his chair for him.

“Stiles—”

“You're not dying, are you?” Stiles cut him off, made Derek blinked at him owlishly.

“Er. No?” Derek said.

Stiles squinted. “You don't sound so sure.”

That got Derek cleared his throat. “No. I'm not dying, Stiles. I just want to apologize properly, but before that, I wanted to ask whether you wanna order something or not.”

“Oh.” Stiles let out a relief breath and relax a little. “Good,” he said, nodded slightly to himself. “Good,” he repeated, before waved at the counter and said, “The usual,” to Charlie—the barista today. Charlie gave him a wide smile and two thumbs up and Stiles let his attention turned back to Derek.

Now that his most dreading question had been answered, he had no idea what else to say. Derek was still watching him, and it made Stiles nervous because, damn, it really had been years since the last time he was under the intense gaze of those multi colored eyes, and now, instead of making him feeling sheepish, he felt uncomfortable.

Derek seemed like he realized that he was causing a pretty great deal of uncomfort by scrutinizing Stiles, and he looked away. Stiles was saved from the obligation to break the silence between them by Charlie's arrival, served his coffee with a wide smile of her. Stiles’ eyes widened as he looked at the girl and he shook his head slightly, hoping he could convey, “No. This is not a date,” before she started texting his son. Stiles wasn't sure what would Noah do if he met Derek. It wasn't wise to raise a kid with an intense hatred towards one person, but Stiles also couldn't help it. Noah was the only one who knew how broken he felt when Derek left. So, he would love to postpone their meeting until further notice.

Fortunately, Charlie seemed to catch his subtle message just fine and she just nodded, saying, “Enjoy your coffee, Stiles,” and left Stiles and Derek alone again.

Stiles lifted the coffee and sipped it a little so that he had something to do and finally decided to just get over with. “So. You wanna talk?”

Derek squirmed a little in his seat as he nodded. Glad to know that Stiles wasn't the only one nervous about this meeting. Though so far, it had gone pretty civil. Nobody was screaming at each other or punching each other. Stiles kind of thought that if he got another chance to meet Derek, he would beat the shit out of him, would want to inflict as much physical pain as possible, to get revenge on what heartbreak pain he felt. But those anger had disappeared few years back, Stiles made peace with it. If so, Stiles felt a little bit of pity now, sitting in front of Derek like this, Derek who clearly wasn't able to forgive himself. Now that Stiles paid attention to the other man, he did look awful. His expression full of regret and guilt.

“I'm really sorry, Stiles,” Derek finally spoke up. “I—I know sorry is not enough after what I've done to you and Noah, but I really am sorry. Leaving you and Noah is the worst decision I've ever made in my whole life, and I—I really hope you can forgive me. Or if you can not, help me so I know what to do to earn your forgiveness.”

Stiles smiled a little despite the situation. “And just like I said the other day, I forgave you, Derek,” he said, nodded when Derek gave him a disbelief look. “It's true. I've moved on and I'm not dwelling in the past anymore. Sure, I did hate for the first two years after you left, but Noah and I, we healed. It's really okay, Derek. But I appreciate your effort to look for me to apologize properly.”

Derek snorted, but the tension still didn't leave his shoulder. “It's not easy. You disappeared off the grid completely. It took me almost three years.”

“Well, you already found me now, and said your piece,” Stiles said. “So I guess you can move on too.”

At that, Derek frowned. “I'm not moving on from you.”

Stiles tensed again, leaned away from Derek. “We're done, Derek. You apologized and I already forgave you. I moved on, so you should too.”

“I made a mistake of letting you go, Stiles. That's on me. But I still love you—

“Don't you dare,” Stiles cut him off, glared at Derek now. “Don't you dare saying that now. I don't wanna hear it, Derek. We're over long time ago.” Stiles closed his eyes, refused to look at Derek. _How dare him_. How dare him throwing that word to him after all these years. “I think I should probably leave,” he said after he opened his eyes again, though still refused to look at the other man. Derek couldn't just come back into his life, asking for forgiveness and saying that he still loved him. Stiles wouldn't let him.

“But Stiles—”

Stiles was already half standing up and about to leave when he felt Derek's hand around his wrist. That made him froze, but before he could do anything, that hand was being yanked off of him, and the next thing he know, Noah was already standing next to him, glaring deathly at Derek.

“I told you, _to stay the fuck away from him_ ,” he said through his gritted teeth, made Stiles blinked. “You touch him again, I will break your fingers,” Noah continued, and then held Stiles by his arm. “Come on, Pops. Let's get out of here.” And without waiting for response for either Stiles or Derek, Noah dragged him out of the coffee shop, placing an arm around his shoulder protectively.

Stiles didn't even realize he was trembling until Noah gave him a comforting squeeze on their walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Backstreet Boys' The Way It Was a lot lately, and I kinda think that song describe the story of this fic pretty well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, but I'm still worried,” Noah mumbled against his shoulder. “I won't let him hurt you again, Pops. Don't let him do that to you either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone reading, leaving kudos and nice comments for this story! I appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> I'm available on [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) if you want to discuss about this story.

“What do you mean by _you_ were the one who asked to meet him?!”

“It means exactly like that, Noah. I agreed to meet him.”

“ _How could you_ ? After what he did to you? _To us_ ?” Noah rarely raised his voice to his father, but this time he couldn’t help it. “He is the one who _left_ , Pops. He is the one who told you that he wanted a divorce via _text_ . And then he also didn’t bother to come to the court to process it, opted to just signed the papers and sent everything through mail. And when I was trying to reach him, he brushed me off, said that he didn’t have time for me. _For us_. You have the full custody anyway and the last time I check, he didn’t bother trying to use his right to visit me all these years.” Noah took a deep breath to control himself. “I bet he just trying to come back to us because that woman dumped him or something.”

Stiles sighed, couldn’t say anything. Everything what Noah said was true after all. He might have forgiven Derek a long time ago, but for Noah, it would be another story. “Noah, listen. I know you're mad, and you’re right. He only wanted to apologize, and he already did, so that's it. No reason to be mad anymore. Or even threatening him. He doesn’t worth your anger, you know.”

“But he _upset_ you,” Noah said, squinted his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked pretty intimidating for a sixteen-year-old.

_Yeah. He upset me by saying that he still loves me and that throws me off of my game._

_Because it scares me how I realize that I do still love him after he said that. After all these years. After all he has done._

“It's fine, kiddo,” Stiles said instead. “We're done with him.”

“He comes near you again, I'm gonna put restraining order on him.”

That made Stiles chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. “Contrary to popular belief, I can protect myself from him, you know.”

Noah pouted but uncrossed his arms so that he could pull Stiles into the usual Stilinski hug. “Yeah, but I'm still worried,” Noah mumbled against his shoulder. “I won't let him hurt you again, Pops. Don't let him do that to you either.”

* * *

Noah was in a bad mood for the rest of the week. He didn't act so at home when his dad was around, but at school, he didn't bother to hide it. And Lana had been nothing but being precious supportive girlfriend she was.

“He'll be gone from you and your father's life soon. Don't let his presence affect you, Noah. He is not worth it,” she said while patting his back during lunch earlier.

She was right, of course, but Noah still hated the fact that Derek still had the power to make Pops being upset, and he didn't like it. He decided to go all in in lacrosse practice now though, channeling his anger towards Derek.

Noah felt better after practice, after scoring so many goals and tackling some dummies they used for practice, imagined each of them as Derek. His good mood didn't last though. Because as he walked out of school, the first thing he saw was _Derek_ , stood near the gate and clearly waiting for him.

At first, Noah wanted to just walk past him, pretended that he wasn't even there, but Derek opted to follow him to his car and it seriously got on his nerve. “What do you want,” he finally hissed. Good thing it was so late in the afternoon already so that no students around and Noah probably could get away with punching him right on his face if it went sour.

Derek actually looked miserable and so small despite his size. If Noah could look past his anger and hatred towards the man, he would probably pity him a little. But in Noah's mind, Derek didn't have the right to look miserable. He was the one who upset Pops for fuck's sake.

“Just wanna talk to you, catch up with you, and… Is Stiles—is he okay?”

Right. So Noah threatened him to not go near Pops and now Derek approached him instead.

“Listen,” Noah said. “Pops doesn't want you anymore in his life. We don't want you anymore in our life. You said your piece, so now fuck off like you did back then, alright? It will be happier that way for everyone.”

Noah was about to open his car door and probably ran Derek over when he heard Derek said, “Can I have one more chance?”

Something in Derek's voice made Noah stopped trying to get away though. He looked at the man again, and there he was, he saw someone who was so broken. Every fiber of him showed that he regretted everything he had done and he looked desperate enough that he would do anything to get that chance.

“Just one more. I want you two back in my life. I will do anything. If I failed, I would… I would back off and not bothering you again.”

Noah blamed his Pops for his soft side.

He sighed, and turned around to face Derek. “Pops still upset,” he said, and that made Derek looked even more dejected. “I'm not gonna promise you anything because I clearly hate you, but I will try to talk to Pops.”

Derek perked up a little at that, and his expression reminded Noah of the expression he wore when he used to carry Noah in piggy back ride all the time back then.

“But, until Pops decides to talk to you again, stay away from him, okay?”

“I—thanks, Noah. Thank you.”

Noah just nodded at him, and opened his car door, then drove away from Derek who was still looking at his car.

* * *

Noah waited until they were done with dinner that night, and Pops was relaxing next to him. They were doing Marvel movies marathon because it was Friday night and Lana's older sister was coming home for the weekend so Noah opted to stay at home to accompany his Pops.

And also, to bring up the topic about Derek.

It was during the scene where Peter Parker got locked in the warehouse when Noah decided to speak up. “So. What did Derek say when he apologized to you yesterday?” he asked. “Did he admit what a jerk he is?”

Noah could see his Pops tensed for a split second before he chuckled. “He didn't admit that, but he did sound sincere.”

Noah was silent for a while, and Pops decided to use that window to ask back, “Why? I thought you don't wanna talk about him ever.”

Noah considered his option while watching Peter being silly on screen, and decided to just tell his father the truth. “He approached me at school today. After practice.”

At that, Pops straightened a bit.

“He looked… miserable,” Noah continued, and sighed. “He looked like he was sorry he upset you too. What did he say actually?”

Pops didn't answer that immediately. He got his eyes stuck on screen, but then he spoke, “He said that he still loves me.”

Noah didn't expect that. To be honest, Noah didn't understand why it upset Pops.

“And,” Pops continued, his voice trembled a little. “What upset me is actually the fact that I still do love him after all these years, and I'm scared that I would give in easily to him. But what if he didn't mean it? What if he hurt me again, Noah?”

Now, Noah got it. He paused the movie and scooted closer to his dad to pull him into a hug. “I won't let him do that again,” Noah said firmly. “Uncle Scott, Aunt Lydia, and Grandpa won't allow him to do that again as well.”

That made Pops chuckled a little while letting himself melted against Noah. “And what did he say to you today?”

“He asked for another chance with us,” Noah answered truthfully. “He seemed sincere, said he will do anything as well, so I told him that I will try to talk to you about it. But,” Noah paused, “whether you want to give him that chance or not, it's totally up to you, Pops.”

It took a while until Pops responded with, “How about you? What do you want?”

“I want you to be happy, Pops,” Noah said firmly. “And if you being happy means you will give him that chance, I will deal with it.”

Pops sighed. “I will think about it then.”

Noah nodded and let his father go. “Just don't rush it.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just February, but anybody else feels like life had fucked you up so badly? If yes, then give me high five. 
> 
> But despite all the misery for the past few weeks, I got some great news in my life; one of my friend had just gave birth to a very healthy baby boy, and on Saturday next week, my other friend will get married!
> 
> If you guys have any difficulties in life, stay strong and I hope it pass soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until the next two weeks Derek finally got another text from Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to ask or discuss about this story, feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)!

****It wasn't until the next two weeks Derek finally got another text from Stiles. And for the whole of those two waiting weeks, Derek spent it by being miserable, replying over and over again his last meeting with Stiles on that coffee shop in his head. He understood that he was probably coming on too strong, and that was probably what set Stiles off.

The text he received was simple.

_Hey, Derek. Are you free this Saturday for lunch? Maybe we can catch up_.

Derek didn't waste his time on replying. He quickly sent off his affirmative response, and Stiles replied with a smiley and a thumb up, followed by the restaurant's address and what time he should be there. The place was close enough, and Derek told Stiles that, and also that he would be there.

Stiles didn't reply again. It left Derek anxious for the whole day.

Derek thought he should probably text Stiles about something—he still remembered how Stiles was about texting back then, how he liked it and being very expressive with it. But what if he changed? What if Stiles didn't fancy texting anymore? And maybe Stiles was busy. He was a writer after all.

Derek sighed. He wanted to call his mother so she could tell him what to do, but at the same time he also couldn't face her disappointment about his overly slow progress.

Derek sighed again. Well, he did come on too strong at the last meeting and set Stiles off, so probably being slow was the better option in this.

He decided to take his mind off of things for a while by actually doing some work, because even though he was the co-CEO of Hale hotels and resorts chain, and he wasn't in charge of any day to day operation, he should still checked his emails for report from his managers and gave approvals for stuff if needed. He was just going to do that.

Though halfway through his email, Derek realized that there was no way for him _to not to think about Stiles situation at all_ , but he still forced himself to continue working.

* * *

Somehow, Derek survived until the day when he had lunch date— _no. It is not a date, Derek_ —with Stiles. When he entered the restaurant and scanned it, he found Stiles already sitting near the window, chewing on his straw.

Derek smiled to himself. It had been a while since the last time he saw that sight, and he almost forgot how endearing it was.

Stiles stopped chewing when he finally saw Derek, who already approached him. Derek regretted that a little.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted.

Derek tried to greet back, but he was taken aback by the fact that Stiles gave him a tentative smile, so he could only nod politely.

Stiles didn't say anything again, just sat there while the waitress came and brought them their menu. Stiles chatted with the waitress a little; it looked like Stiles was a frequent patron in this place as well, but Derek wasn't so sure. Since the first time Derek met Stiles, he was always a friendly person. That was the reason why Derek's wall crumbled down as he fell for the other man to be honest. Stiles was the one who made Derek opened up to other people as well. He made Derek a better person. And Derek still left him for _Kate_.

After the waitress noted down their order and left, the silence came back. Derek should said something, but the only sentences appeared in his mind was, “I'm so sorry. I still love you. Please take me back,” and Derek was sure it wasn't a good conversation starter.

“So. How are you?” Always trusted Stiles to break the silence in the most normal and casual way as possible. “Still live in New York?”

Derek shook his head. “I sold our—the house in New York,” Derek quickly corrected because he wasn't sure Stiles would appreciate the remembrance of their house as a family back then. The house that Derek left first. And when Derek learned from his failure, the house was empty because Stiles left as well. “I didn't really stay anywhere for the past few years. But, uh, I bought a house here, in Lost Hills, last month so, um, I think I'm gonna stay here for a while.” Derek didn't say that he didn't really stay anywhere because he was looking for Stiles and Noah, and then he found them in Lost Hills so he bought a house here and he was going to stay here as long as it was needed until Stiles accepted him back into his life. If not, then he got to move on for real this time. But even though all of those went unsaid, Derek was pretty sure Stiles could understand what was implied.

Stiles nodded and went back to fiddling with his straw. “Still managing those hotels and resorts then?”

“Yeah. With Peter.”

Stiles looked up at that, and gave Derek a small smile. Stiles and his uncle Peter had always had a unique relationship. If Peter could and Stiles wanted, Peter would probably adopted Stiles as his son. “How's Peter by the way?”

“Um,” Derek stuttered, avoided looking at Stiles. “He doesn't talk to me unless it's company related for the past, er, six years.”

Stiles blinked, looked speechless. Derek was saved a little bit from his own awkwardness by the waitress arrival with their food. And soon as she left, Stiles leaned closer to Derek a little. “Are you kidding me? _He was so close to you_!”

Derek fidgeted a little. To be honest, his family treated him as an outcast since he cheated on Stiles six years ago. Especially after Stiles left. They all saw him as disappointment. Because even though Stiles never realized it—his reaction now was proof of that—Stiles was every Hales favorite. Even Cora adored Stiles and she was the most difficult girl to please.

“He is… he's so mad at me after what I've done to you,” Derek finally responded.

Stiles blinked at him again in shock as he leaned back and reached for his spoon. “Oh,” was Stiles only reaction for a while until he cleared his throat and regained his control back. “Er, how's Kate by the way?”

Derek's eyes widened at that as he looked up at Stiles who was now focused on his food. Derek was surprised that Stiles—all of people—would ask that. “Well. We didn't work out,” Derek answered. “She was with me only because of she tried to get to steal my family's wealth. And she almost killed Dad when she didn't succeed on her robbery in the main house. Then she left with another rich man. The last time I heard about her, police got to her already.” Though Derek didn't bother to look into details over that news. He was sure his mother and Laura probably following it up, but Derek didn't want anything to do with her anymore. He wondered how she could make him leave Stiles in the first place. He was so, so stupid.  

Derek didn't continue, waited for the, “I told you so, Derek. You should've never left me,” from Stiles, that he already heard to often from his family, but those words never come. Instead, what Derek heard was, “Holy shit. Is Dad okay?”

It broke Derek right there when Stiles still referred to his father as 'Dad’ after all this time, and it took everything in Derek not to cry and break down in the middle of their lunch. Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “It's not fatal. He recovered well.”

Stiles looked genuinely relieved at his answer and Derek immediately gave himself a mental punch. Because he was so lucky to have him, and yet he took him for granted. Look where did he end up now.

“That's about me. Nothing's changed much. How about you? I saw your books always in Bestseller list,” Derek added, smiled proudly at Stiles.

And Stiles blushed, adorably, just like what Derek remembered. “Yeah. That's kind of unbelievable, right? I'm still working on another one at the moment.”

“How about Noah?”

“You've met him, so you know he has grown to be a very big kid. And he's doing well in school. On baseball team as well. And also has been dating Lana since 8th grade. Lana's good girl.”

Stiles stopped at that. No offer about meeting Noah again or his girlfriend, and Derek tried not to feel to disappointed at that. _Baby steps, Derek. Baby steps_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys watched the first episode of Weird City with Dylan O'brien on YouTube Original?? If you haven't please do. That's the sweetest and the most adorable story I've ever seen in a while, and despite being delivered in a weird way, it made my whole week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you loved someone, you would always love them anyway, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the nice comments everyone left in here! I can not reply it one by one but I appreciate it, a lot. 
> 
> If you have something to discuss or ask me about this fanfic, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).

**"** Stop fidgeting, Noah. Your father is a grown man. It's not like he's on his first date.”

Noah didn't stop fidgeting though, could barely concentrate on the movie they were watching at the moment. Pops had been out for his supposed to _lunch date_ with Derek freaking Hale for two hours now. He couldn't help but _worried_. Because what if something happened? He really should just follow them to the restaurant.

Lana sighed and paused the movie as she turned towards him. Even without seeing her, Noah could see that she was giving him such a resigned disappointed look right now. “He'll be fine. It's with his ex-husband after all. Your _father—_ ”

“I’m worried because of that _precisely_ ,” Noah countered, finally looked at his girlfriend. He opened his mouth, about to make another point, when he heard the front door being opened, and then closed.

Both Noah and Lana turned their stare towards the entryway, and soon enough, Pops appeared.

Noah kind of expected Pops to look sad. Or maybe angry and disappointed. Frustrated. But in reality, Pops looked nothing like any of those expectation. In fact, he looked… okay.

“Oh! You guys are having The Dark Knight movie marathon?” Pops said after looked at the pause screen. “You guys should've waited for me!”

“You can always join us, Mr. Stil _—_ ”

“How's the lunch?” Noah cut, ignored the nudge Lana gave him.

Pops plopped down on his favorite couch before answering, “It was okay.”

Noah stayed silent, waited for his dad to elaborate, but Pops stayed silent as well. Noah frowned a little. “Just okay?”

Pops nodded. And as if sensing Noah's suspicion, he chuckled and sighed at the same time, the thing Noah recognized as the expression his grandpa used a lot around his father. “What did you expect? I went back home crying?”

“Well…”

“Seriously, it's fine, Noah,” Pops said again. “He behaved. We both behaved. Just a little catch up over the past six years.” Pops paused a bit before continued, “He is not with Kate anymore, turned out she’s a psycho. And it sounds like he has problem with the rest of his family.”

“So he comes back to us because no one else are willing to give him a place in their life? Well, I think he deser _—_ ”

“Noah,” Pops interrupted. His tone firm. Pops almost never used that tone to him since he was ten year old. And if he did, it meant he had crossed a line. Though this time, he didn't think that he crossed any lines. Because it was _true_.

“Can you start the movie please, Lana,” Pops said again before Noah could say anything else.

“Sure, Mr. Stilinski,” Lana said cheerfully, Lana nudged him again, and Noah turned to her with a look of, “What? You think I crossed a line too? You're supposed to be on my side!” But Lana just gave him another nudge and almost inaudible sigh which Noah wouldn't hear if they weren't close enough, then pressed the play button.

Fine. Noah would let it go for now.

* * *

Stiles couldn't help but thinking about what Derek said the other day over their lunch together _—_ Stiles refused to call it lunch date no matter what because it wasn't a _date—_ that his family treated him differently after their… separation.

Sure, Derek was at fault. And Stiles wasn't willing to give him his heart anymore, but even he was okay to have a relationship with Derek as a friend again. It had been six years after all. The wound never fully healed, still left scar that ached from time to time, but Stiles wasn't lying when he said that he had forgiven Derek already. It was hard to live with a rage, or grudge over a guy. He would rather move on, so he did.

So, if he _—_ the one who Derek hurt so badly _—_ could do that, why his family couldn't?

And because that thought started to interfere with his work, made it so hard to concentrate to write or do any research, Stiles decided to do something about it.

He stopped biting his fingernails and reached his phone instead, scrolled down the contact list until his thumb stopped at Talia Hale's name. When he changed his phone number six years ago, and then downloaded his contact again from backup, Derek's contact was the only one he deleted forever--until he got his number again few days ago _—_ but not the rest of Hale family. If Talia's number stayed the same, then…

Not letting his mind provided him with more thought that would likely to spiral downwards, Stiles pressed the call button and put the phone on his ear. It rang once. Talia didn't change her number. Twice. But maybe she wouldn't pick up. Thrice. Oh God, what should he said if she picked up?

“Hello, Talia Hale's speaking.”

 _Oh God. She picked up_.

“Um, hello. This is, uh, Stiles.”

The other line was silent for three beats before Talia spoke again in rather shocked voice, “Stiles? Oh my God. Stiles? Is that really you? How are you? Where are you now? How about Noah?”

“Um, yeah. It's me. I'm good. Noah's good. We're okay,” Stiles quickly answered before Talia could bombard him again with more questions. “Er, how about you, Mom? And Dad?”

Sometimes, Stiles had the fact that he had a non-existence brain-to-mouth filter because, _damn_ , it already happened the other day when he talked to Derek over lunch, how he still referred Anthony as Dad and Talia as Mom, and he didn't know whether they were still okay with it or not. Stiles had been gone from their life for so long anyway.

But apparently, just like Derek who didn't comment on it, Talia also didn't say anything about it. “Anthony and I are fine,” Talia answered, and Stiles didn't realize it before, but he missed Talia's warm voice. “We're still at our house in Kansas, Anthony doing his farm thingy while I run all over the place like usual.”

Stiles smiled a little at that. He remembered that after he and Derek got married, Anthony decided to retire early from any of his business to built a farm in Kansas. He handed over the companies to Peter and Derek _—_ not Laura because she doesn’t like the job, and obviously not Cora because she was Stiles age _—_ while Talia kept being a lawyer even though she had to fly all over the country to see his clients.

“Laura still in New York, helping me with my firm. She got married three years ago. Her husband is so dreamy, Stiles. You're gonna like him. And Cora is actually studying arts now. All the arts she's doing kinda help her with her temper.” Stiles was glad that Talia immediately elaborated to tell him about other family members. “Peter is in Bali to check the resort there last time I heard, but I bet he's probably already moved somewhere else by now. He's gonna be so delighted that you call,” she paused. “We all miss you.”

Stiles felt a bit of pang of guilt at that. He might be mad with Derek back then, but his problem ended with Derek, not all his family. “I actually has been in contact with Derek lately,” he admitted. “He's in Lost Hills also, you know that?”

“I see,” Talia said in a tone that indicated that she wasn't surprised at all. “Did he finally properly apologize?”

Stiles sighed inaudibly. “Yeah, he did,” Stiles answered. “But to be honest,” he continued, moving away from his work desk to look out of the window, “I already forgave him, Mom. Our circumstance was bad, but I made peace with it and moved on. I appreciate his effort though.”

Talia didn't say anything for a while, but when Stiles thought the connection somehow had ended, she asked, “Can you consider to get back with him, Stiles?”

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed, didn't bother to hide it this time. Somehow, the thought of having the whole family pressured Derek to get back with him made him feel sick. “I don't know. Probably no,” he said truthfully. There was no reason to sugarcoat it. Sure, Stiles probably still loved him _—_ once you loved someone, you would always love them anyway, no matter what _—_ but Stiles loved Derek in a different way now, and he didn't think he would agree to be back together with him again. It wouldn't be like the way it was. “But having him as friend is enough and I hope you all understand that.”

He hoped Talia got the underlying message he actually wanted to tell her.

The next time Stiles spoke up, he forced himself to sound cheerful, “I gotta get back to work now, but I promise I will call you more often,” he said. “Noah will probably want to talk to you guys too.”

“We'd love that,” Talia said, and Stiles was kind of relieved that she still sounded just as warm despite what he told her before. “Talk to you soon, Stiles.”

“Bye, Mom.”

Stiles ended the phone call and rested his forehead against the glasses of the window. Well, that went better than he expected. A lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to learn ASL at the moment, and if anyone had any recommendations for dictionary apps, translator apps, books, or anything about ASL, could you let me know? I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek remembered the first time he told Stiles that they were going to adopt Noah sixteen years ago. He still remembered how happy Stiles looked, and how happy that made him. 
> 
> And Derek wondered, how could he didn't think about that moment when Kate seduced him. Because if he didn't take Stiles for granted like that, he wouldn't be in this mess at all. But regret always came late, didn't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything to ask or discuss about this fanfic, don't hesitate to contact me on [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)!
> 
> This chapter is just snippets.

Derek went home that evening to find Stiles in the kitchen, stood in front of the counter, concentrating over cooking tutorial on YouTube with his tongue between his lips. Derek grinned, and sneaked behind him, to wrap Stiles’ slim waist with his arm. That action caused Stiles to squeak—which he would insist later on as a, “Totally manly squeak!”—and Derek giggled against his shoulder.

“Stop doing that, asshole!” Stiles complained, slapped Derek's arm around his waist but other than that, didn't make any moves to get away from his grip. “Or I would put a bell on you for sure.”

“Kinky,” Derek mumbled, earned another slap from his husband. Derek really liked those words. _His husband_.  

“I got a call from Melissa earlier,” Derek said, pressed himself a bit closer to Stiles so the younger man was trapped perfectly between him and the kitchen's counter.

“Yeah?” Stiles responded absentmindedly, Derek bet he had already has his focus back on the tutorial video.

But Derek still continued, “She said there is newborn baby without parents to claim him.” Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck. “Melissa asked whether we want to adopt it. And I said yes.”

At that, Stiles gasped, managed to turn around to face Derek. Derek tried to keep his expression neutral, but he guessed he failed because Stiles was showing so much happiness in his own expression and there was no way Derek wasn't affected.

“ _You kidding me_.”

Derek's smile widened as he shook his head. “I know you want a kid. And I want to have a kid with you too, so, why not?”

“Oh my God, Derek,” Stiles cupped his face and laughed happily, made Derek's heart swell three times. “You're the best! I love you! Can we meet the baby?”

“Sure. Melissa said we can see him next week.”

Stiles let out unidentified happy sound that Derek loved so much, before he pulled Derek down a bit to kiss him deeply. Derek was still smiling when the kiss happened, but apparently Stiles was too.

* * *

Derek remembered the first time he told Stiles that they were going to adopt Noah sixteen years ago. He still remembered how happy Stiles looked, and how happy that made him.

And Derek wondered, how could he didn't think about that moment when Kate seduced him. Because if he didn't take Stiles for granted like that, he wouldn't be in this mess at all. But regret always came late, didn't it.

* * *

Few days after his lunch with Stiles, Derek was just done loading his groceries to his car when he saw Stiles across the street, talking to a man Derek didn't recognize. Stiles was laughing with that man, and before Derek could stop himself, he locked his car and approached Stiles.

He only realized that he was being controlled by his jealousy after he said, “Hi, Stiles,” to cut whatever conversation he had with the man.

Stiles turned his attention to Derek, and that was when Derek felt stupid. Stiles looked like he didn't expect to see Derek here, and didn't look happy at the chance. He just looked surprised. “Oh, hi, Derek.”

Now, Derek didn't know what to say or what to do. He really shouldn't have approached Stiles. Hell, he really didn't get to be jealous as well. Stiles could be friends with anyone. Or built relationship with anyone he wanted. Because Derek was the one who left.

Besides, the man made Stiles laughed. And by making Stiles laughed, it was already halfway to his heart. He should be happy because at least this man made Stiles happy, _right_?

However, Stiles saved him by pulling Derek a bit closer to him and turned to the other man who looked at Derek with curiosity. “Derek, this is Ian. Noah's girlfriend's father,” he said, and Derek nodded to the man—Ian—just to be polite. “And Ian, this is Derek. He's—”

Derek panicked at that. What would Stiles introduce him as to Ian? He wasn't ready to hear the word _ex-husband_ from Stiles. Not ever. He would have a breakdown.

“—a friend of mine,” Stiles continued without a glitch.

And Derek was kind of relieved at that. Even though Stiles probably said it out of formality. It was nice to be considered as Stiles’ friend rather than a stranger or even an _ex-husband_.

“Nice to meet you,” Ian said, smiling and offered his hand to Derek to shake. Derek reciprocated it politely. “Alright, I really got to pick Lana up from her ballet lesson. Talk to you soon, Stiles. Derek,” he added the last part with a small nod before he walked away.

Derek waited until Ian disappeared on the intersection before he turned to Stiles. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt—”

Stiles raised his hand to stop Derek's weak attempt of apology, but he was smiling. “It's fine, Derek. We didn't talk about anything important anyway. Ian just told me that Lana has been sulking for days because Noah hasn't asked her to Winter Formal, while I'm sure that Noah is just forgot.” Stiles let out a fondly sigh. “That brat,” he added, just as fond. “Anyway,” Stiles looked back at Derek, “I gotta get going as well. See ya, Derek.”

“I can give you a ride.”

Stiles shook his head and patted Derek on his forearm. “No need. My jeep just two blocks away. Thanks for offering though. Bye.”

And without waiting for Derek's respond, Stiles already turned around and walked away. Not that Derek knew what else to say though.

* * *

**Where are you?**

_Watching baseball practice. Come here. Saved a seat for ya._

Noah put his phone back inside his jeans pocket and made a beeline towards baseball field. Lana's best friend—and now his as well—Jason, was their high school pitcher and sometimes Lana spent the time by watching Jason practiced.

He found his girlfriend on the bleachers, and he jogged up to sit next to her. “Hey. History was crazy,” he said, draped all over the seat and let out a sigh. He waved towards the field when he caught Jason's gaze and Jason waved back, gave him a thumb up.

“Mr. Lindan will stop giving you a hard time if you didn't forget to do his homework all the time,” Lana commented, offered him her potato chips which Noah accepted gladly.

Noah just groaned, because what Lana said was true. But he hated History.

A voice in the back of his mind supplied a reason why. Because History was a thing he did with Derek years ago.

Derek used to read history to him back then, before he went to sleep. Any histories. Americans. Stone age. World Wars. And it was one of his most favorite things to do. Derek had a way of telling history which wasn't boring at all. Always kept Noah interested.

The day Derek left, Noah put all of his history books that full of pictures into a big box, sealed it, and never touched it again since.

It took awhile for Noah to stop thinking about Derek and how he hated him everytime he got history lessons at school. But he couldn't stop disliking the subject in the end. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter supposed to be published yesterday. But I forgot. I'm sorry for the delay orz


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just called me Dad,” Derek finally spoke, still looking at Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have something to discuss or ask me about this fanfic, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).

“Hey, Lyds.”

“Why am I hearing that Derek Hale is around and currently talking to you like he is worth your attention? Because you know what? He isn’t.” 

Stiles paused stirring the stew, furrowed his eyebrows. He decided to turn the stove off because whatever it was Lydia talking about, it was going to take a while and all of his concentration, and he didn't want to ruin Noah and his dinner. 

“Lyds—” 

“If I were you, I wouldn't even let him be in the same city as me. What the hell are you thinking, Stiles?” 

“Listen, Lyds—”

“ _ You _ listen. Just wait until Scott hear about it. He will put some sense back to you—” 

Lydia was being cut off, there was a rustling sound on the other line, and Lydia yelped, like her phone was being snatched off of her, and then silent. 

When there was a voice again, it wasn't Lydia anymore. 

“Hi, Stiles.” But Allison. 

“Allison?” Stiles said, surprised. Because the last time he knew, Allison was in France with Isaac and he didn't contact her much. Only occasionally. 

Okay.  _ Rarely _ . He barely contact Allison unless he needed something from her or vice versa.

Because everytime he saw or talked to Allison, she reminded him of  _ Kate _ . As she was Allison's aunt, who often came to visit her niece six years ago—when Allison and Scott's relationship was at the lowest. Allison needed her support, and even though in the end Allison and Scott didn't last, Kate apparently found  _ Derek _ . 

Stiles didn't hate Allison though. Allison wasn't her aunt after all, but on top of her break up with his best friend, the whole Kate and Derek fiasco put another stretch in their friendship. He knew that she was still Lydia's best friend though, because Lydia refused to be affected to be ruined by other people's love life. Especially if it was involving her best friend since high school. 

“Yeah, it's me,” Allison said again, and Stiles could almost hear the dimples in her voice. “How are you?” 

At least Allison had the decency to ask how he was. “I'm good. Won't be in few weeks though. Deadline is coming up,” he chuckled as Allison giggled. “How about you?” 

“Good. Visiting Lydia in New York,” she said. “I'm thinking about finding work here.” 

“That's so great!” Stiles said. “You should visit me and Noah if you have time. Well, we're all the way in west, but I promise I will bake you your favorite brownies if you decided to come visit. You still like brownies, right?” 

Allison laughed. “Yeah. I do. You got me so tempted right now.” She paused for a bit then continued, “About what Lydia said earlier...” 

“She's just being a bitch. I know,” Stiles said fondly. “It's just what she is,” he added again.

Allison laughed again. “She's pissed,” she said, though she didn't sound concerned. “But, Stiles, I know that it has been years, but—” 

“Allison,” Stiles cut off. “If you dared to apologize on behalf of your aunt, don't,” he said firmly. “It is not related to you at all. Her fault is her fault. And,” he sighed, “Derek told me what happened with her.” 

“She's in jail now,” Allison supplied. Even Stiles could pick up the tone of disappointment and anger in her voice. “She deserves that.” 

Stiles didn't know what to say to that. So he didn't say anything. 

“And if you decided to talk to Derek again and get back with him—” 

“Ah ah ah,” Stiles cut her off again. “No, Al. I maybe talk to him again, but I don't wanna get back with him.” 

“You don't?” Allison asked back, after quite a long pause. 

“No,” Stiles answered. “I already forgave him, and we can probably be friends, but together? Nah.” 

“Oh,” was the only thing Allison said as response. 

“So, Lydia doesn't need to worry, really,” he added, sighing. “I'm a big guy. I have a sixteen year old kid, for God's sake.” 

“I know that you know what you're doing,” Allison said, and Stiles could hear the smile back in her voice. 

“I'd like to think so, yeah.” 

Allison laughed softly. “Alright then. I will tell Lydia just so that she can lay off of your case,” she said. “And I'll let you know if I’d come visit, so you can prepare that brownies!” 

“Sure thing, Al.”

“Nice to talk to you, Stiles. Bye.” 

Stiles said his own, “Bye,” before he turned the phone off and got back to his cooking. His friends were such a worrywart sometimes. 

_ Oh God _ . He maybe should tell Scott and his father also about his recent development with Derek before the two decided to roast him as well. 

* * *

Noah just turned around in the corner after walked Lana to her father's office when he saw Derek.

The man was standing near his car with a good looking brunette. The brunette was all over him. Noah scoffed. Of course. He shouldn't be surprised. He was about to just walk past them, because Derek or her woman didn't deserve his attention at all, or even his anger, but when he was closer, he realized that Derek was actually uncomfortable with the situation. 

It kind of reminded him of Pops. Well, they didn't exactly act the same when they were being hit on by people, because in his father's case there would be more flailing, while in Derek's case, the scowl and the tenseness of his body were so hard to miss, but somehow, it still reminded him of Pops. 

The woman kept making advances at Derek despite it was clear that Derek wasn't interested, and Noah finally took pity on him. 

“Hey, Dad,” Noah said as he approached Derek. It made Derek froze and turned his gaze towards him. The scowl had disappeared, replaced by a shock look, and Noah could relate. It had been a while since the last time Noah called him  _ that _ . “Come on, Pops is making lasagna for dinner.” 

The woman's eyes widened as she gapped at Derek. “You're married with a kid? Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I—er, better go.” And without waiting any of their responses, she left hurriedly. 

“You just called me Dad,” Derek finally spoke, still looking at Noah, apparently didn't care that the woman was trying to apologize to him. 

“Don't expect me to save you from unwelcome flirting again,” Noah said, glared at Derek. He just did that because his father also found it hard to get away when it was a woman who flirted with him. And that was always when Noah came to the rescue by pretending to be his boyfriend usually. But he guessed that plan wouldn't work with Derek since the age gap between Derek and Noah was very much visible. Derek could get arrested for statutory rape. Or maybe he should just did that? 

“It's a one in a lifetime thing, and I won't call you that ever again,” Noah continued. “You've lost the privilege six years ago.” 

Derek opened his mouth, about to say something, but Noah walked away. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And Derek?” 
> 
> “Yeah?” 
> 
> “You deserve to be happy too, with or without Stiles and Noah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) for further questions or discussion about this fanfic.

Derek was still in the middle of dilemma whether he should text Stiles or not when suddenly his phone rang. His mother's name displayed on the screen. Derek braced himself and slid the answer button.

“Yes, Mom?” 

“Hi, Derek.” 

At that, Derek froze. His mom never greeted him since… well, you know since when. And it surprised him. “Mom?” he said dumbly, as if wanted to make sure that it was really his mother or not some stranger who sounded a lot like Talia Hale. 

“Stiles called me the other day.” 

It felt like Derek's stomach had sunk and he quickly found a place to sit down. Did Stiles call Talia to tell him that Derek should go away forever from his life? That he wouldn't give Derek any chances? 

“Whatever you're thinking, it's not that,” Talia said, as if he could read Derek's mind. And probably she could. “To be honest, he called me and told me that I'm wrong all the time.” 

Derek frowned. “Wrong? About what?” 

“About treating you and your whole divorce situation, Derek,” Talia answered, sighed. “Especially me and Peter. We don't take your divorce well, and we punished you for it, when what you need is actually support from us.” 

That… made Derek completely speechless. 

Fortunately, Talia took that as a sign to continue. “I know that you're already aware that it's your fault, and I don't suppose to rub it more on your face, Derek,” she said. She sounded so guilty. “You're my son and I suppose to guide you through your misery. Not guilt tripping or even forcing you to fix it alone. I should  _ help _ you to fix it.” 

“Mom...” Derek let his words hanging because he still didn't know what to say. Even after what Derek had done, Stiles was still helping him. He really didn't deserve him. 

“I'm really, really sorry, Derek,” she said. “Stiles pointed it out, in a subtle way, of course. But I got his message loud and clear, and I know that I practically force you to get back with Stiles without even considering your feelings on it. And I understand, if that's not what you actually want.” 

Derek gripped his phone tighter and shook his head, then remembered that Talia couldn't see him. “No, Mom. I… I want to be back in Stiles’ life,” he said. “Even though you didn't force me to do it, I would still do it.” Derek swallowed the lump in his throat. “But I don't think he wants me in his life anymore.” 

“Oh, Derek.” 

“But maybe as a friend.” 

Talia was silent for a while. And when she spoke, her voice was soft. The tone that Derek hadn't heard for a long while. “It's okay, Derek,” she said. “No pressure on that anymore. If he just wanted you as a friend, than be the friend he deserves, okay? Don't hurt him again.” 

“Yes, Mom.”

“And Derek?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You deserve to be happy too, with or without Stiles and Noah.” 

And if Derek felt tears came down his cheek after the phone call ended, nobody witnessed it. 

* * *

Derek was already halfway to Stiles’ house—with a box of Noah’ favorite lemon cake (he hoped Noah still liked lemon cake. He was obsessed with it when he was five years old) sitting on the passenger seat—when he started to question his decision to visit Stiles and Noah.

After the phone call with his mother two days ago, Derek wanted to thank Stiles about what he had done, but probably coming to visit without bringing something would seem rude, but he couldn't decide on what to bring because he wasn't sure what would make Stiles happy. Two days thinking, he finally decided that making Noah happy would make Stiles happy too, so he bought the lemon cake, and drove there. But, what if Stiles and Noah didn't want him to come visit? Maybe they had another agenda? Derek should've texted first. But if that was really the case, he could just drop the cake and went back home. But what if they weren't home? Derek had a whole lemon cake for dinner then. 

Felt like nothing to lose, Derek took the final turn to Stilinskis’ neighborhood, and after going straight for a bit, he parked the car on the driveway. To his surprise, Noah was outside, in his lacrosse gear, playing with his gloves, and looked bored. When Derek appeared though, he glared at Derek. At least he didn't look bored anymore. 

Derek got out of the car still, grabbed the lemon cake and walked towards the boy. As Derek opened his mouth to speak though, Noah's glare disappeared, and he actually grinned. Derek recognized that grin. That was the same grin Noah wore when he was eight, and he planned to switch all of his school text book with comic books. Derek closed his mouth again, and Noah grinned wider. He got up and said, “Is that lemon cake? Gimme that. And wait here. Don't go anywhere.” 

Derek handed the lemon cake dutifully, and before he could say anything, Noah rushed inside while calling, “Pops!” and disappeared from Derek's view. Had no idea what the hell was actually happening, Derek stood there on the porch, with both hands shoved inside his pockets and waited. He still got to meet Stiles after all, and said his thank you. 

It took quite a while, but Stiles finally got out of the house, looked tired and so resigned, with Noah followed behind him, hand holding Stiles’. Derek eyed their linked hands, and remembered that Noah loved to do that when he was just a kid, and Derek a bit surprised that he still loved doing that even when he was sixteen now. In Derek's case, he stopped being affectionate to his parents when he was seven. But maybe Noah was different. Or maybe Noah was being affectionate still with Stiles because Derek left, and Noah got to do anything to help Stiles get through it, and if being affectionate was one of it, Noah would do just that. That train of thought made Derek frowned to himself. He really missed them. 

“Okay, okay, kiddo. I'll ask,” Stiles said, snapped Derek out of his thought. Stiles was now standing in front of him, with Noah looming behind, still wearing the same grin as earlier. 

“So, hi, Derek,” Stiles greeted. “Thanks for the lemon cake by the way.” 

“It's no problem,” Derek said, glanced at Stiles and his heart actually fluttered when he saw Stiles was smiling at him shyly. That smiled, worked on him everytime back then. Apparently now too. 

“Er, I know you're probably busy,” Stiles said again, elbowed Noah on his ribs when the kid was resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and giggled. “Shut up, you little shit,” Stiles nagged fondly, and sighed. “I just—can you drive me to Noah's lacrosse game next town?” he asked. “My car broke down, and when I called Ian, he and Lana already went there earlier. Noah's gonna need to be dropped at school so he can catch the team's bus though.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. “I just don't have anyone else to ask for help, but… if you can't, it's okay. Really. Short notice and all.” 

Derek's gaze flickered to Noah to find the grin had disappeared completely, changed by the firm glare he always wore around Derek. This time, it was as if the glare was saying, “Say no, and I really won't let you come near Pops again.” But Derek wouldn't even want to say no, would he? 

He smiled at Stiles and nodded. “I'm free for the rest of the weekend anyway. It's okay, Stiles.” 

Stiles’ worried expression turned into a huge delight and it actually took Derek's breath away. It was probably the first open smile Derek ever seen so far. “That's great! Let's get going then? Noah's almost late. If you need to grab anything, we can make a stop at your place after dropping Noah off at school?” 

Derek nodded again. “Okay. Let's go then.” Derek tried to not to show his giddiness over having a car ride with his fam— _ Noah and Stiles _ —but he wasn't sure he succeeded. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You've changed,” Stiles said again, broke the silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you need to ask or discuss about this fanfic, don't hesitate to hit me up on my tumblr or twitter!

The drive to Noah's school was pretty fast as it was quite close by. The boy scrambled down from the car, with flailings that reminded Derek a lot of Stiles at that age, but more graceful somehow.

“I love you, Pops! See you at the game! I love you!” Noah shouted, ran backwards and blew a kiss to his pops before he rushed towards his team. Derek raised his eyebrow at the display of affection, but didn't comment on it. Clearly Noah had grown to be a kid who wasn't shy on showing his affection towards his father even though when his friends were around. He was surprised, bu it was kind of… cute actually. 

They waited until the bus took off and Derek drove to his place first to grab his phone charger and his small bag, then they continued to drive next town. 

It wasn't until then the awkwardness seeped in. Stiles kept playing with his satchel, looking at the road ahead, then at the view from the passenger seat window, then playing with his satchel again, and Derek really should break the silence. He supposed to say thank you to Stiles for talking with his mother. They had two hours to kill anyway. 

“Um, Mom called me the other day,” Derek started, and got Stiles attention immediately. 

“Yeah?” 

“I—” Derek had prepared a speech about how he was so grateful of Stiles’ meddling, but just like his apology speech weeks ago, he forgot everything. “Thank you,” Derek decided to be direct. “You talked to my mom, and she… she talked to me about what's wrong between us. So, I… thank you,” he repeated again lamely. And if he was so nervous he gripped the steering wheel too tight, it was nobody's business. 

“Oh,” Stiles said, and Derek braved himself to steal a glance, saw that Stiles ducked his head and now staring at his satchel. “It's—it's no problem, Derek,” he said again. “But I'm glad you and your family are okay now.” Stiles paused, and Derek nodded gratefully. “How about Peter? Did he talk to you too?” 

“Not yet,” Derek answered, sensing Stiles’ disapproval, he quickly added, “But he's currently away in our resort in Bali so maybe he's busy. It's okay. I can talk to him after he's back.” 

It felt like Stiles still wanted to say something, but in the end, he just nodded.

“This is gonna be your first time watching Noah's playing,” Stiles said after a while. “He's a great goalie, you know. Great Captain too.” 

Derek felt a lump in his throat at Stiles words. Stiles didn't sound bitter as he said that though, and when Derek spared him a glance, Stiles’ expression was… soft. It was a good look on him.

“Yeah,” Derek responded. “I'm looking forward to it.” 

* * *

Thirty minutes on the road, as the atmosphere between them had turned more relax with Stiles leading the conversation by asking Derek more details about his family, Derek offered, “You wanna stop by for a snack?”

Stiles, who was still commenting on how he would love to see Cora's nearest art exhibit and wondered what should he do to get an invitation (he didn't need to do anything, Derek thought, Cora always put Stiles on her invitee list even for the past six years), but he stopped abruptly when he heard what Derek offered. 

“Sorry, what?” 

Derek glanced at Stiles and repeated, “You wanna stop somewhere to buy snack? For the rest of the road?” 

“Wow.” 

Stiles’ reaction was not something he expected, so Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” 

Then Stiles chuckled. “No, no, I mean—” Stiles sighed, then chuckled again. “You never allowed me to eat anything in your car before.” 

Derek knew that. He was very strict about eating in the car and Stiles never took him seriously on it. He still remembered when Stiles dropped a whole pack of cheetos on the passenger seat and Derek made him clean everything until he satisfied. The memory made Derek's gut sunk, because that was memory from simple time, when Derek was so damn sure that Stiles was the love of his life and would spend the rest of his life with him. Well, he still thought so now, but Stiles wasn't anymore. 

Derek didn't know how to react at that. He was pretty sure that having a breakdown in front of Stiles when he was still driving wasn't an option. But when he glanced at Stiles, he didn't look sad. He had this small smile on his face that Derek recognized as the smile he wore when he felt content. 

“You've changed,” Stiles said again, broke the silent. 

Derek didn't respond for a while, and then decided not to ruin the mood by being angsty, asked, “So, snack?” And after a pause, “If you dropped anything though, I will gladly let you walk for the rest of the way.” 

Stiles let out a dramatic gasp and slapped Derek's shoulder. “You wouldn't dare!” 

Derek grinned. “I did that once,” he commented, remembered the other time when Stiles made a mess of his gummy bears. 

“Yeah! But that was in Beacon Hills! And you only let me walk for the rest of five minutes to school! Not to another town!” 

“You were just eighteen at that time. I still took pity on you. But you're fully functional adult now.” 

Stiles gasped again, then squinted his eyes at Derek. “Fine. Buy me the snacks. And I will eat it, and if I didn't drop anything, you'll get me an invitation for Cora's exhibition.” 

“Deal,” Derek answered easily, still grinning at Stiles. This, the banter, was easy. Maybe this way, he could finally find his path back into Stiles’ life. 

* * *

Stiles ended up winning of course, and he was still beaming and celebrating when Derek finally done parking on the venue of the lacrosse game. Stiles finished the rest of his cheetos and dumped the trash into the trash bin ceremoniously. Derek watched the whole thing with an amusement on his face. Six years away, and Stiles didn't change much since the last time he saw him.

The only change was probably Stiles didn't love him anymore.

Derek suppressed his bitterness, because it was not the time for that. Well, it was never the time for that actually, because Stiles clearly had moved on—he could bring up their past easily. He had forgiven Derek. He could try and be friends with Derek now with such a casualness that made Derek envied him. 

Derek still hadn't moved on, but he would learn to make a peace with himself too. 

“I will make sure I meet all my deadlines so that I can save time off for Cora,” Stiles said. He finally stopped celebrating as they walked into the field. The bleachers were almost full, but Stiles stopped, squinted his eyes and spotted someone waved at him. Stiles grinned and headed toward that person who after Derek saw closely, it was that Ian guy. Noah's girlfriend's father? 

“You remember Ian,” Stiles said as they sat down next to him. And then the girl next to Ian stood up, hugged Stiles tightly before sitting down again. “And this is the sweet Lana,” he said. “This is Derek.” 

Lana's smile faded for a bit after Stiles mentioned his name but it went back easily. Though it was enough to make Derek wondered how much Noah had talked about him to his girlfriend. Derek smiled at her and Ian though, before sat down next to Stiles. 

He spotted Noah easily on the field, apparently doing some last minute briefing neat the bench before the coach sent them off to the field. Noah made time to look at bleachers, and waved at Stiles and Lana because the two waved back as enthusiastically. 

“Maybe we can take Noah to Cora's exhibit?” Stiles asked Derek after he settled down. “He doesn't know shit about arts that aren't comic books, but it could be fun.” 

Derek's brain had practically stop working altogether when Stiles said 'we’ and he could only nodded in agreement. He tried to focus himself back on the game, because this was the first game of Noah that he ever watched, and he could be ridiculously excited about the trip to Cora's exhibit next month with the three of them later, when he was home alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles chuckled and patted Noah's back. “I'm not trying to get back with him, you know that, right?” he said, and didn't continue until he felt Noah nodded against his shoulder. “Being friends is okay though. But he needs to earn that still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not say thank you enough for all the hits, kudos and comments you guys leave for this fanfic.

 

Noah watched Devon put the winning goal for their team while holding his breath, and when the referee blowed the whistle, signaled that the goal was counted and then that the match was over, he screamed excitedly and rushed towards Devon to give him celebratory hug with the others. He managed to extract himself from the messy pile of his own team hugging and tackling each other after a while though, to jog towards the bench so he could share his excitement to Pops, Lana and Ian. And Derek. 

Well, Noah would be lying if he said he didn't keep stealing glances to the bleachers,  _ at Derek _ , everytime he made a good save for the team. At first, he denied himself, thinking that it was because he should keep an eye to Derek just in case he did something untowards to his Pops, but after a while and what he witnessed was only Pops being relaxed around him, Noah couldn't deny himself any longer. So what if this was his first game that Derek ever watched. So what if he felt like he had to do great to impress Derek. So what if he felt a tiny little bit satisfied every time he glanced at Derek and the man looking at him with big proud grin. It was only to prove to him that Pops could raise him just fine, even without him. 

Pops and Lana ran down from the bleachers, to hug Noah, but Lana bet Pops by few seconds as she jumped and threw herself at him. Noah just laughed at his tiny girlfriend as he caught her, swirled and kissed her lightly before putting her down again. Pops might be okay with some victory make outs, but Ian definitely wouldn't be. Pops was right behind Lana, and after Noah let her go, he hugged him tightly. 

“You're so awesome!” Pops said, patted him on his back as Noah buried his wide grin on his shoulder. He let him go after a while too and gave Ian a high five, but he stopped when he faced Derek. 

“You did great,” he complimented, and for a split second, Noah thought he was going to hug him, but no. He kept his hands firmly on his side. But Noah smiled and nodded at him still.

“Thanks,” Noah said. He deserved that at least, as he was able not to distress Pops too much the whole evening. 

* * *

The drive back wasn't awkward at all—Derek even had the courage to ask about what happened to Stiles for the past six years, and he managed not to fist pump the air when Stiles said that he never dated, because the moment after, Derek felt extremely guilty, worried that he broke Stiles’ heart too bad he didn't want to date anyone else ever again. Including Derek—until Derek stopped at Stiles’ driveway, and Stiles took off his seatbelt before turned to face Derek properly.

“You wanna come over and have dinner?” Stiles asked, so casually, as if the question didn't cause Derek's brain to short circuit. 

He  _ wanted so bad _ to say yes. Because, who the fuck in their right mind would refuse the offer of dinner with Stiles? He was an amazing cook and  _ Stiles _ . Stiles’ company was always the best. But, if he said yes, would he look like coming on too strong? He really should refuse. But again, who the fuck in their right mind would refuse dinner offer from  _ Stiles _ ?

“I cooked a lot, so don't worry about not leaving any for Noah,” Stiles said again, clearly misunderstanding Derek's silent. “And Noah will be home soon anyway,” he added. “Unless you have somewhere you have to be?” 

Derek shook his head. 

“Alright. Come in then.” And with that, it was decided. Derek followed Stiles in, tried to ignore the common sense in him that he really, really should've refused. 

* * *

“What's he doing here?” was the first thing came out of Noah's mouth as he entered the kitchen. He already showered at school earlier, kissed Lana goodbye and said bye to his whole teammate who went off to celebrate the victory—at this point, his whole team already knew that Noah rather spent his time with his father at night.

(But of course, only Lana knew the reason why he always tried to stay at home at night with his dad. The panic attacks almost never came now, but Noah still worried for Pops.) 

Noah was looking forward to the chicken parmesan he knew Pops prepared, but he definitely didn't expect the presence of Derek Hale. 

The man was sitting on the table across Pops, smiling at him while Pops looked like in the middle of telling Derek about that accident when Noah was twelve and burned his eyebrows. 

Pops gave him a look at his question, and Noah scrunched his nose at him. Alright. Fine. He could be civil too. But he didn't have to like it. Pops said he wouldn't rush it, but he invited Derek for  _ dinner _ already? 

Noah purposely took a seat next to his father so he could glare at Derek as much as he could, because apparently, Pops was always too forgiving. Always. No wonder Derek took him for granted back then. And probably now too. But now, Noah was there to protect Pops no matter what. 

“Lana is not coming?” Stiles asked, handed the food towards Noah so he could take his own serving. 

“Nah. Kristin is coming home for the weekend from college so she's gonna hang out with her. Sisters before boyfriends rule, Pops.” 

Stiles hummed. “Why is she coming back though? I thought college break is not until few weeks.” 

“Break up, Lana said,” Noah answered. “Good thing it's because they just don't feel they fit with each other anymore. If it's because her boyfriend is cheating on Kristin and left her, I'm gonna drive over there and kill the boyfriend myself.” Noah was looking right at Derek as he stabbed the potatoes on his plate in a dramatic gesture and grinned in satisfaction as he saw Derek grew pale and squirmed on his seat. 

Pops didn't reprimand him though, so Noah counted it as double win. 

“Check on her as well, okay?” Stiles said, eyebrows furrowed a little. Noah recognized that as his concern expression. “Break up can be ugly no matter what the reason is. Just give Kristin a text or something. If she wants to see you, then go over there.” 

Noah nodded. “Will do, Pops. Don't worry. Kristin is a strong one, seeing you are her role model. She'll get back up.” 

Stiles smiled at Noah and ruffled his hair. Noah only grinned even wider when Derek grew even more uncomfortable in his seat. 

The whole night, Noah had fun making subtle sarcastic comments about how Derek was a jerk and didn't deserve to be here. And Stiles didn't call him out even once even though clearly Derek looked like he was ready to let the whole floor swallowed him up in a whole. 

After the dinner finished, Stiles made a move to lead Derek to the front door, but Noah caught his father's shoulder and steered him towards the sink. “Your turn for dishes, Pops. I'm gonna see Derek out.” 

Stiles grumbled but didn't put too much fight, started the dishwasher machine while Noah glared to Derek to walk out of the kitchen.

“Thanks for invi—” 

“You're not welcome,” Noah cut him off. “Get out. Goodbye,” he added, pushed Derek out and closed the door right on his face. Noah gave himself a mental high five for his effectivity on getting rid of Derek. He walked back to the kitchen to help Pops, about to retell him his amazing save for the game tonight when Stiles beat him to talking. 

“Don't think I don't realize you're trying to make Derek feel bad.” 

Oops. Turned out he wasn't as subtle as he thought. Not sorry though. 

“You didn't say anything about it,” Noah countered. 

Stiles let out a sound that looked a lot like chuckling and sighing at the same time. “I did forgive him,” Stiles said. “But I kinda think he deserves that…?” 

Noah had to laugh at that. “Oh my God. You're evil!” Noah accused, then hugged his Pops. “I love you.” 

Stiles chuckled and patted Noah's back. “I'm not trying to get back with him, you know that, right?” he said, and didn't continue until he felt Noah nodded against his shoulder. “Being friends is okay though. But he needs to earn that still.” 

Noah squeezed Stiles a little before letting him go. “That's the spirit, Pops. That's the spirit.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles, the love of my life!” 
> 
> Stiles knew, the moment he picked up the phone, that it wouldn't be something good. His spider-sense was tingling. Or his Scott-sense more likely. Especially when Scott opened up the phone conversation with that exact sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for everyone who reads, leaves kudos and even nice comments! You guys are all amazing. 
> 
> And for how many chapters this fanfic going to be... I'm not even sure. It's still a WIP and I'm planning on finishing it ;)

 

Noah tried to do his history homework. He really tried. His laptop was on, his textbook was open, but his twitter timeline was more interesting because it was three weeks before Avengers Endgame release and everyone was getting hard on their fan theories and it was way more important than his history homework at the moment. He still had few hours until midnight and he was truly fucked anyway. 

Pops was going to be amazed with the theory of how Thanos would be defeated later when he came down for dinner and told him about those mind-blown theories. 

Then his phone rings and startled him a little, but his grin was back when he saw Grandpa's name on the screen. 

“Hello, Grand-Daddy-o,” he greeted, made his chair turned around one hundred and eighty degree before he finally settled. “What's up?” 

He heard Grandpa sighed and snorted at the same time. “You hang out too much with Stiles.” 

Noah snickered. “He is my Pops, Grandpa. I hang out with him everyday.” 

“I can't believe I said this, but I'd rather see you hang out more with Lana. You hang out with your father too much for a sixteen-year-old.” 

Noah giggled. “How are you by the way? Don't finish those burgers coupons I gave you last month too fast. Pops’ gonna kill me.” 

“Don't worry about that, kiddo. I was a Sheriff. I know how to be discreet.” Noah could imagine Grandpa was doing this smirk that so much like Pops’ even though he couldn’t see him. “Actually, I called you because beside I miss you, I also heard something from Jackson today.” 

Noah raised an eyebrow. Despite what he heard about Pops’ hate and full-of-sarcasm relationship with him, Uncle Jackson and Pops were a good friend even now. Uncle Jackson was now living in Los Angeles, as big shot lawyer, but from time to time still paid a visit to Beacon Hills, and somehow became close with Grandpa. Pops was still wondering how that happened. Noah kind of like Uncle Jackson though. He always gave him the best stuff for Christmas and birthdays. He got his beloved skateboard from Uncle Jackson. “What is it?” 

“He said Derek Hale is in town.” 

Noah stopped tapping his fingers against his thigh. Wow. News travel fast. None of his father's best friends were in Lost Hills. Aunt Lydia was in Brooklyn. Uncle Scott and Aunt Kira was in Chicago. Uncle Danny was in Washington. And like he mentioned earlier, Aunt Jackson was in Los Angeles. No one should know that Derek was in the same town as them now. So,  _ how _ . 

But then again, his father's best friends were kind of amazing with their resources—they managed to help hide Pops from the Hales for years after all—so it shouldn't be surprising. 

“You can report him and put restraining order on him, you know,” Grandpa took his silent as a not-good sign, it seemed. 

Noah was still silent for a moment, and then—even to his surprised—he said, “He actually doesn't do anything that bother us too much.”

Noah knew for sure that the silent followed after his sentence was because Grandpa was surprised. 

“He doesn't?” Even Grandpa didn't bother to hide his surprised tone. 

Noah shook his head and said, “Nope. He came to the house to apologize but I kicked him out. He then approached Pops outside—I don't know where though—but I don't think he did anything untoward. Then he approached me at school, apologized for everything he had done. And then he took Pops to lunch. I guess that went well too. And last weekend, he drove Pops to my game and had dinner here after. I hadn't seen him again since.”

Grandpa was silent again for a moment, before he asked, “Is Stiles thinking about taking him back?” 

“I don't think so,” he answered. “He said that being friends is fine though.” 

He heard his grandpa sighed softly. “As long as he doesn't do anything to hurt any of you.” 

“Don't worry too much about it, Grandpa. Pops knows what he's doing. And I'm here for him as well.” 

“I know you will stick to your father,” Grandpa said, and Noah smiled at his warm tone. 

“From where Uncle Jackson knows about Derek in here though, by the way?” he asked after a while, curious. 

But somehow, instead of answering, Grandpa managed to remind him about how he supposed to do his history homework and then hang up on him after he said that he loved him. Typical. 

* * *

“Stiles, the love of my life!”

Stiles knew, the moment he picked up the phone, that it wouldn't be something good. His spider-sense was tingling. Or his Scott-sense more likely. Especially when Scott opened up the phone conversation with that exact sentence. 

Stiles was just submitted his manuscript, barely meeting the deadline, but at least it would shut his editor up at least till the next two weeks and he could take some break. But then Scott called. 

His first suspicion was that Scott had heard from Lydia that Stiles didn't do anything to drive Derek out of town, and now demanded that the guy should be pushed away with a fork like in Medieval era. 

“What do you want, Scotty?” Stiles asked, dropped himself on the couch as he turned the TV on. 

Stiles could hear Scott's pout through the phone. The perks of being besties with the guy for the most part of his life. “I just miss you! Why you always accuse me of having something that I want whenever I call you?” 

“Not 'whenever’ you call me, babe. Just when you call, and declare me as the love your life when we both know that Kira is the one.” 

“Well, I can have two love of my life. You are the platonic one and Kira is the romantic one.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes but grinned widely at the same time. “Alright, alright. What do you want then?” 

“My friend is going to move to Lost Hills. Can you pick him up at the airport and probably show him around?” 

Stiles laughed. “See? You have something you want!” 

Scott gasped, but then laughed along with Stiles. “Damn you!” he said between his laughter. 

“What friend is this by the way? Do they have a name? When this friend's going to be here?” Stiles asked, still giggled a little bit. 

“He is Kira's friend from Police Academy, actually. He's gonna be stationed in Lost Hills in two weeks, so he probably gonna be there around next week or something. And his name is Jordan Parrish,” Scott explained. “Why don't I give you his number so that you can contact him? I will give him your number too. It will be nice for him to have someone familiar when he moved away. He was born and raised in Chicago. Never leave this place for longer than few days in his whole life before.” 

Since Stiles didn't have anything better to do for the next few weeks until his editor got back to him, he shrugged and said, “Okie dokie.” If he was Kira and Scott's friends, then this Jordan Parrish must be a good guy. “I'll contact him.” 

“Great! I'll let him know. Thanks, bro! Give my kisses to our baby Noah!” And Scott hang up. Stiles blinked, stared at his phone and raised an eyebrow. Scott didn't mention anything about Derek. At all. 

His Scott-sense hadn't stopped tingling still. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for everyone still following this story! Your kudos and comment always manage to make my day :)

His Scott-sense didn't stop tingling until when he arrived at the airport and saw the Jordan Parrish guy for the first time.

“Hi. Stiles right?” he asked, smiling brightly at him as he offered his hand to shake. “Saw a lot of pictures of you at Kira and Scott's place. I'm Jordan Parrish. Nice to meet you.” Parrish was a tall and lean guy, with short blond hair, amazing eyes, and even more amazing smile. Stiles kind of regretting and being grateful at the same time that he didn't try to look him up on his social media before this. 

Stiles didn't really have a type, but he knew 'devastatingly good looking’ when he saw one, because he had functional eyes. And he smiled at Parrish just as wide, and shook the hand he offered. “Nice to meet you too. I hope they show you the cool pictures of mine.” 

Parrish chuckled. “You look better in person actually.” 

And that was when Stiles’ Scott-sense stopped tingling.

Stiles chuckled at Parrish too, and shook his head. “Are we being set up by Scott and Kira here?” he asked, as he led Parrish out of the airport to parking lot. As Parrish already informed him via text few days before his arrival, he already had a house set up near the Police station. It was actually not that far from Stiles’ place. 

Parrish laughed at that. “Kira's right,” he said instead of answering. “But well, yeah. Kind of. I found you attractive from the pictures they showed me and their stories about you, and I actually want to get to know you,” he explained. “Scott thinks it will be great for us to be together and the timing for the higher ups to move me here is just too right, and he decided to set us up. Kira said that you would figure it out immediately and probably you wouldn’t like it and would give Scott's hell about it.” Parrish’ smile turned apologetic this time.

Stiles shook his head as he laughed, unlocked his car and helped Parrish put his things in the trunk. “Just as expected from Scott.” So he guessed right. “I'm sorry though, but I don't think I'm up for a relationship,” he said, closed the trunk and faced Parrish properly. “My kid Noah is what I only need for now.” 

Stiles thought Parrish would be offended, but the guy just smiled softly. He looked a bit disappointed though, but he didn't look offended at all. “No, it's fine. I totally understand,” he said. “I don't mind being friends with you at all, if you don't mind,” he added. 

Stiles almost let out a sigh of relief. “That, I can do,” he responded. “Okay. Now let's get you settle up in your new place. If you need help unpack, I'm sure Noah and his girlfriend would be willing to help. Those two are currently making out in my couch I bet. They need something else to do.” 

* * *

“Seriously, Scott?” Stiles didn't even bother with greetings as he called Scott. Scott didn't answer him immediately, but Stiles could hear Kira in the background said, “I told you, Scott. I told you he would figure it out.”

Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look, Stiles,” Scott finally spoke up. “Jordan is a nice guy. He's kind and an actual gentleman. He likes you, so maybe you can try?” 

“Oh, he's nice and gentleman indeed. But I don't want romantic relationship with anyone right now, so we decided that we will be friends instead.” 

“Are you sure? Because—” 

“Scottie, honey,” Stiles cut him off. He really loved his brother, but sometimes he really couldn't stand him. “Jordan is being very gentleman here, respecting my decision to not pursue any romantic relationship with him at all. But I wonder, why you—who is my best friend since kindergarten and practically my brother for life now—can't ever respect my decision to stay single and keep setting me up with people. Even Lydia and Danny can understand that, Scottie.” 

“Is this because Derek is in town—” 

“Scott.” 

It wasn't Stiles who cut him off this time, but Kira. And Stiles was forever grateful for her. 

On the other hand,  _ of course _ this was about Derek all along. So Scott had heard about it, and used the opportunity of Jordan moving here to the fullest. 

“I'm not going back together with Derek as well, Scott. You don't need to worry about that.” 

“You better.” Though Scott didn't sound convinced at all. Well, Stiles could understand that. Derek was his first love—Lydia didn't count because she was an infatuation—and Scott knew Stiles very well that he would always, always have a soft spot for Derek. 

Stiles was the kind of person who was so easy to forgive and forget in the first place. Once, Scott made out with Lydia when he was having a break with Allison back then in high school, and he did that while knowing very well that Stiles had the biggest crush on Lydia. Stiles was livid when he found out, and he handcuffed Scott to the window for a night as punishment, but then that was it. Scott didn't even apologize and yet Stiles forgave him. And that was just one example. 

And Scott knew, that if Stiles could forgive Scott for anything and took him back, then Stiles could do the same thing to Derek. Because for the longest period in his life, the top three most important people in his life was his dad, Scott and Derek. 

His priorities changed now though. It was his dad, Noah and Scott at the moment. Derek was no longer in the list even. 

“I appreciate your concern,” Stiles said. “But just—don't do that again, okay?” 

“Okay.” Stiles knew that was the best thing he could get out of Scott. 

“Alright. I'm gonna call you again later or probably tomorrow. We should have game night. I don't need to work for at least another two weeks.” 

“That's great, man! Talk to you later then. Bye!” 

And after he hung up, Stiles sighed. See? He did it again. Scott didn't even apologize. At least Derek did. 

* * *

Despite Scott's intervention, Stiles really liked Jordan and being friends with him was easy. As if they weren't just met a week ago. The guy made him laugh just as hard as Scott did and Noah liked him too. Well, because Jordan apparently good at teaching him history while Noah was shit at it and Noah liked him immediately after Jordan helped him finished the history assignment, and in return, Noah agreed to help Jordan unpack his stuff.

“Uncle Scott tried to set you up with Jordan?” 

Stiles wondered where Noah heard that. Sometimes, he was so perceptive Stiles started to wonder whether Lydia had been teaching him stuff or not. 

“Yeah.” 

“Huh,” Noah responded, finished swallowing his carbonara first before asking, “You like Jordan, right? You wanna try?” 

Most of the times, Noah wouldn't bother having this conversation with him whenever he was being close with someone. And the time he did, it meant Noah approved the guy and wouldn't mind if Stiles wanted to pursue something more. The kid had been looking out for him since forever. 

But, Stiles answer was always the same. 

“No. We're good at being friends.” 

And Noah's respond was always the same too. “Cool,” and he continued eating his dinner, changed the subject into the accident during lunch at school, where he made Jason laughed so hard he snorted his orange juice through his nose right to Lana's face. 

Well, at least one person in his life didn’t bother him into having another relationship. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But,” Stiles added, and Derek looked at him with such and hopeful expression. “I don't mind being friends with you. And I think it will be nice for Noah to have you around as another father's figure,” he said. “Only if you want of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are such an amazing reader and I really, really can't thank you enough

Derek felt a sense of deja vu when he walked out of the book shop and saw at the park near the police station across the street, Stiles was sitting on a bench there, next to a young and good looking police officer. It looked like they were eating lunch together while Stiles was laughing at the joke the police told, because the police kept talking while he laughed too. At some point, Stiles stopped laughing but he reached over to brushed something off of the police officer's face.

The familiar sense of jealousy crept back on Derek's chest, but he fought it back this time. He didn't want something like the accident back then with Ian happened again, didn't want Stiles to think that he was being a creeper by stalking him or something. Derek was just about to walk away towards his car, when Stiles chose that time to look up across the street, and their eyes met. 

There was no way Derek could turn his gaze away without making it even more awkward than it already was, but before he could decide to do anything, Stiles already schooled his surprised expression to a small smile. 

* * *

Stiles still remembered when he was in college, Derek often picked him up from classes, sometimes with Noah. And that was the time when Stiles realized that Derek was actually the jealous type.

Back in Beacon Hills, Derek knew all of Stiles’ friends and he never forbid Stiles to go out with his friends without him so Stiles didn't think that Derek was the jealous type at first, but in college that became clear that Derek was indeed a jealous type. Turned out, Derek wasn't jealous because he knew everyone in Stiles’ circle in Beacon Hills, college on the other hand, was a different story. 

And that became apparent after the third time Derek picked Stiles up from campus, Noah was nowhere in sight because Stiles’ father was visiting and demanded some grandfather-grandson quality time. Stiles was just got out of the building with his classmate Jean when he spot Derek. Derek was glaring at them—his signature look—while Stiles beamed immediately. 

“Okay, my husband is here. See you tomorrow, Jean,” he said, and Jean smiled her sweet smile to him before she ruffled his hair. Stiles tried to duck, but failed as he jogged towards Derek. Though, after he reached his husband, Derek immediately pulled him into a kiss—deep one even—before Stiles managed to say anything in greeting. 

Not that Stiles minded the kiss though. 

When Stiles pulled away though, Derek's half-lidded eyes looking intensely at him, before flickering a little to glare at someone behind Stiles turned around and saw Jane there, avoided looking at Derek or even Stiles. 

That was when Stiles realized that Derek was doing his ' _ alpha _ posturing’ to make Jane realized that Stiles was not available. And that made Stiles’ chuckled. 

* * *

That memory came back as Stiles caught Derek's eyes from across the street. He was surprised to see Derek there at first, but then he saw the expression on Derek's face, that reminded him a lot of the expression Derek usually wore when he was jealous, and when the memory resurfaced, it made him smile. He didn’t know why though. But at the moment, he was just glad that the memory of their past could bring a smile to his face instead of making him depressed.

“Isn't that your, uh, ex-husband?” Jordan asked, snapped Stiles’ back to reality. Stiles never told Jordan about Derek, but he guessed if Scott really trusted him to 'court’ Stiles, then he must filled up the whole history about Stiles and Derek. Stiles sighed at his best friend's attitude. He really needed to talk to him again later. 

Though after the sigh was out, Stiles felt Jordan's eyes on him and quickly nodded, smiled again at Derek who was still standing across the street, looking a little bit lost. Stiles’ smiled wider at that. He recognized that look very well. It meant Derek wasn't sure whether he should go away or come over. 

“I'm gonna go and talk to him a little,” Stiles decided, got up from the bench, ignoring Jordan's wary look. 

“Listen,” he said. “Whatever Scott's said to you about my relationship with Derek in the past, I don't hate him. I'm way past that. So, I'm fine. Just don't finish my sandwich,” he added, pointed at the food he put down next to Jordan before he jogged across the street. 

“Stiles,” Derek said in lieu of greeting, and Stiles congratulated himself because the way he said his name didn't make his heart summersault again. Instead, he could offer him a soft smile. “That, er, your friend?” 

Something in Derek's voice made Stiles even more sure that the expression he saw on Derek's face earlier was indeed jealousy. Especially the way he said 'friend’. “Yeah,” Stiles answered lightly, tried to make it casual. If Derek was truly jealous, it had nothing to do with Stiles anymore. “Kira's friend to be honest, just moved to town. It's nice to have a police officer on your side. Just in case Noah got into trouble.” 

“You're sure you're not the one who needs the help?” Derek asked, his voice was less tense this time, and Stiles’ laughed. 

“Damn it, Derek. I'm a responsible adult.” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

The easy banter didn't feel as exciting as years ago, but Stiles guess it was more than enough. “Look,” he said, took a deep breath and decided to say his piece of mind. “About your apology the other day,” those words successfully made Derek tense again and it gave Stiles a tiny bit of satisfaction. “I forgave you, you don't need to worry about that. But about getting back together, I don't think I can do that,” he said, looked at Derek's eyes as he said so Derek wouldn't think he didn't mean it. “I loved you, but it was in the past. And I can't love you again like that, and I'm so sorry.” Stiles noticed the way Derek's knuckles turned white over how hard he clutched the book in his hand, and he wanted to touch it and ease the grip, but he knew it wouldn't help him get the point across. “But,” Stiles added, and Derek looked at him with such and hopeful expression. “I don't mind being friends with you. And I think it will be nice for Noah to have you around as another father's figure,” he said. “Only if you want of course.” 

“I want that,” Derek answered, and he sounded so desperate. “I'd like to get to know of our—our son. If that's okay with you and Noah. I—thank you.” 

Stiles smiled and patted Derek's forearms. “Don't thank me yet. There's still chance Noah doesn't want that since you brushed him off a lot in when you are filing the divorce papers.” Derek flinched at that, but Stiles didn't bother to sugarcoat it. They were both adults and they had to deal with it. “But I'm gonna talk to him and see what he says in it. If he's okay, you can probably start to come to dinner with us or even pick him up at school or whatever he wants to do with you.”

Derek nodded, and Stiles smiled again. “Talk to you soon then,” he said, waved a little at Derek before he walked back to Jordan. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And are you willing to do anything to get us back in your life?”
> 
> “Anything, Noah. Anything. But forcing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10k hits! You guys are seriously just too amazing.

Noah wasn't really thrilled at the prospect of  _ reconnecting _ with Derek Hale. He looked at his Pops over dinner, in a skeptical expression. He just got home from torturous lacrosse practice, and when he expected a nice dinner with Pops and probably some Netflix marathon plus cuddling time with him, Pops brought that topic over dinner instead.

“You're the one who said it himself that Derek looked… sincere when he talked to you few weeks ago.”

Noah groaned mentally, stabbing his potatoes absentmindedly. “Look, Pops. We already talked about this. Derek wants to try again with you, it has nothing to do with me.”

Stiles put his utensils down and put all of his focus on Noah. “He wants another chance with  _ us _ . The last time I check, us means me and you together, kiddo.”

Noah only frowned even deeper.

“Noah,” Stiles said his name in a such a way that reminded him of how Grandpa called Stiles in some serious occasions. “I already made it clear to him that I'm not interested in rekindling any romantic relationship with him, but he's your father too. We adopted you together. Remember those times he carried you on his shoulder for all day long because you were so obsessed at being taller than everyone?”

Noah remembered it. He was around five probably. Derek was the best at carrying him like that because Stiles preferred to sit down all day and write or do some research and could only take him around for few hours. But Derek, he was the one who carried him all day, for days even. Until he finally got bored.

But he was also the same Derek who told Stiles that he was divorcing him through text, and then brushed him off when he tried to contact him because he missed his Dad. And now, he hated the man more than he missed him.

“It takes six years for him to realize that he needs us in his life,” Stiles said again. “Sure, he probably wouldn't want us back if Kate didn't try to kill his dad and then dumped him for richer man afterwards, and he took so long to find us—that one mostly because of us by the way since we don't want to be found—but still, he is trying.” Stiles sighed. “Most people out there don't even bother to try again.”

The way Pops always found a way to see the positive side of a person was amazing, and annoying at the same time.

“We got nothing to lose here, kiddo,” Stiles said, picked up his utensils again. “If it turned out he doesn't try hard enough and disappoint us again, then we move on. We moved on once, we can do it again. But if he turned out okay, then isn't it nice to have your Dad back?”

Noah finally looked up from his dinner and squinting his eyes at Stiles. “Fine,” he said after a while. “I'll try to hang out with him. And stuff. Hopefully he won't ruin anything again.”

Pops smiled and ruffled Noah's curly hair. “I hope so too.” 

* * *

After postponing for two weeks, Noah finally replied Derek's texts. The man got his number from Stiles—obviously—and had been texting him asking about mundane stuff almost everyday, but Noah kept ignoring him.

Until today, apparently, when Derek texted, “I heard your Pops is going out for meeting with his publisher tonight. Wanna get dinner with me?” Noah decided to reply.

Because, yes, Pops was going to be home very, very late because he was having dinner with his publishers and he usually stayed at Lana's or Jason's after school if he didn't feel like being home alone, but maybe it was time to try with Derek.

He stared at the text, sighed, and typed a reply.

“Sure. Pick me up after lacrosse practice at 7. Don't be late.”

Then he sent another text to Pops, “I'm going to dinner with DeJerk tonight. Happy now?”

And put his phone away. Lana gave him a questioning look from across their lunch table.

“Derek,” Noah said, and both Lana and Jason nodded understandingly.

When his phone vibrated a moment later, Noah chuckled as he checked the reply from Pops.

“Wow. Maybe I should send Lana to spy on you. It's gonna be awesome how awkward that dinner would be.”

And didn't bother to reply Derek's confirmation to pick him up later, decided to continue his lunch while nagging to his girlfriend and bestfriend.

“Pops wants me to  _ reconnect _ with Derek,” he started. “And I'm having dinner with him tonight because Pops will be home late.”

Jason made an, “Ah,” understanding sound while Lana said, “Please don't punch him or beat him up or something.”

Noah snorted. “What are you talking about. I'm not that savage.” 

* * *

To be honest, Noah already forgot that he had a dinner with Derek that night and was genuinely surprised when he got out of the school building, freshly showered, and already thinking about what game he wanted to play later at home, when he saw Derek waited for him on the parking lot.

The man scowled at nothing—his default expression—though his face softened a little when he saw Noah. Noah fought the urge to sigh as he remembered his texting with Derek that afternoon, as he stepped forward to approach the man.

“I want pancakes for dinner,” he demanded, very aware that he sounded like a petulant child but didn't care.

He expected Derek to say no, so when Derek nodded and said, “Okay,” as he walked around the car to get to the driver’s side, Noah could only blink and stared at the older man.

Derek paused and looked back at Noah before he opened the driver's side door. “You coming?” he asked, sounded a little worry and Noah quickly regained his composure. He didn't answer Derek, but opened the passenger's side door instead, then got in.

Derek better took him to the best pancake place for dinner. 

* * *

Derek took him to the  _ best _ pancake place in Lost Hills, that Noah didn't even know the place existed before this, and he already lived in Lost Hills for years. The place served pancakes and waffles 24/7, so it meant Noah could have it for breakfast, lunch or dinner. He would bring Pops to this place. He would love the place.

Noah was enjoying his pancakes so much he didn't even care that he and Derek didn't even talk to one another during the whole ride or the dinner. He was aware Derek glanced at him nervously as if he was about to say something, but then he fidgeted again without saying anything. Noah didn't bother to start the conversation.

“So, um, how's school?”

_ Finally _ , Noah thought. “Fine.”

“You and, er, your girlfriend okay too?”

“Yeah. Lana and I are okay.”  _ Oh my God DeJerk is so awkward. _ Though probably by giving Derek short answers like that, he didn't really help the case.

Derek was done with his dinner and now playing with the napkin nervously, and at some point, Noah had enough.

“Stop that, you make me nervous,” he said, and Derek stopped immediately, looked chastised even though Noah didn't actually snap at him. Noah wondered how a forty-year-old man could look like he was the kid instead. “We both know but you only want us back in your life because that bitch dumped you,” he said, sighing softly. “And I know you only want to  _ reconnect _ with me because Pops didn’t want you back, and I’m your only chance to change his decision about that.” Noah put down his utensils as he finished eating. “I’m not Pops. He might play nice with you, try to be friends and all, and I’m okay with that. But you,” Noah played with the napkin now, “I don’t think you get to try and be my father again. I only have one father for all my life and that’s more than enough.”

When Noah braved himself to look up at him, he didn't expect Derek to look so stricken. Tried to argue, yes, but the man actually look resigned. He looked so small in his seat at the moment, and Noah refused to show any signs of pity.

“I know he doesn’t want to get back with me,” Derek finally said, then let out a dry laugh. “Hell, if he did, that would be some kind of miracle. After everything that I’ve done. He said to me that I can try to be present in your life though, but I guess I blew that chance to six years ago, huh?” Derek smiled a little, but it was so sad. Noah could actually see the man was on the verge of crying. Derek took a deep breath though, trying to regain his composure it seemed.

“It’s okay,” he said again, still smiling so sadly. “I understand if you don’t want to give me another chance. Thanks for agreeing to have dinner with me tonight though. You want a drive home?”

Noah didn’t answer that question, but instead he asked, “When are you leaving Lost Hills?”

Derek didn’t look like he was expecting that question, but after the initial surprise, he looked sheepish. “I’m not—er, I’m not sure yet,” he answered, and Noah was so sure that wasn’t what Derek wanted to say at first. “Not anytime soon, I think? Unless you two are bothered with me being here?”

Noah raised an eyebrow. “You’ll leave if Pops said so?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah. Of course.” His answer was firm even though he looked so damn sad.

“You won’t force him to accept you? Force him to do something he doesn’t want?”

Derek’s eyes widened in surprise as he shook his head. “No. God, no,” he said. “Stiles doesn’t deserve that. You two don’t deserve that.”

“And are you willing to do anything to get us back in your life?”

“Anything, Noah. Anything. But forcing you.”

Noah assessed Derek for a moment, and then nodded. “Let’s go home then,” he said eventually. “And if you’re free this weekend, you should come hang out with me and Lana to watch Jason’s baseball game. Pops will be busy that day, so you can drive us.” Noah got up and picked up his bag and jacket. He caught Derek’s happy smile on his way out of the restaurant and he couldn’t help but rolled his eyes.

Well, now he could brag to Lana that he didn't end up punching the man at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Avengers: Endgame on Wednesday night and I still can't move on even until now. I don't think I can ever move on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for giving him a chance.” 
> 
> Noah gave Stiles a sharp look at that, and he said, “You're not supposed to be the one who say thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all amazing reader and I can't thank you enough for all the love you give to this story. Thank you so much!

When Stiles received the text from Noah that he was going to have dinner with Derek, despite his reply to Noah's text, he was actually worried. He was afraid that Derek would say something—or nothing at all—in his awkwardness, and made Noah lose his control, then his son would end up punching Derek or something.

After he was out of his publisher's building, he checked his phone, dreading notifications from Jordan or Lana that informed him Noah and Derek were currently being secured in police station. But when he actually checked his phone, he found there was no notifications there. 

Stiles frowned, looked up from his phone and then looked down on it again, in case his eyes were playing trick on him. But still, nada. Only a message from Danny asking how the meeting was going and then Scott who shared a meme. Tried to think positive about the lack of news, Stiles decided to text Noah first, let him know that he would be home in an hour then shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

* * *

Noah was already home when Stiles arrived. The kid was re-watching Voltron Legendary Defenders while curling on the couch. He looked fine.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted, sat himself down close to Noah and the boy uncurled, only to lay his head on Stiles’ lap before continued watching. “How's the dinner?” Stiles asked cautiously, carding his fingers through his son's curly hair. 

“Okay,” Noah said, still focused on Lance on the screen. He had this obsession over Lance that Stiles didn't really understand. 

“Just okay?” Stiles tried again. 

Noah finally reached out to pause the cartoon and looked up at Stiles. “Just okay. Awkward though, but still okay,” he elaborated a little bit. 

“You didn't punch him, did you?” 

Noah rolled his eyes which meant Lana probably said the same thing. “I didn't,” Noah answered. “I ask him to drive me and Lana to Jason's game this weekend because you and Ian can’t.” 

Stiles’ eyes widened slightly. He didn't expect that, to be honest. If Noah invited Derek to hang out again with him, it meant Derek didn't totally ruin the dinner. “Thanks for giving him a chance.” 

Noah gave Stiles a sharp look at that, and as he pressed the play button again, he said, “You're not supposed to be the one who say thank you.” 

* * *

Stiles was still worried over Noah and Derek's outings, despite the fact that their hangout during Jason's game was also fine. Noah got home with a bunch of comic books, said that, “Derek bought them,” then went to his room to start reading everything.

And while Stiles was busy with research for his writing, sometimes Noah was even willingly said that he would hang out with Derek instead of spending the time in the house alone. 

“Aren't you supposed to be happy that they get along?” Jordan asked, amused when Stiles delivered him his lunch and trying to fish some details about homicide cases because he needed that for his book. 

Considering Jordan's words, Stiles finally nodded. It was good for Noah to get to know his other father after all. Despite the fact that the said father was absent for six years. 

“Yeah,” Stiles gave another thoughtful nod. “It won't be good for Noah if he kept the hatred towards Derek anyway.” 

“It looks like Derek tries his best to earn you Noah's forgiveness anyway. It can be a good thing.” 

Stiles finished his lunch, totally agreed with what Jordan's said. It was nice to have opinion from unbiased person for once. 

* * *

Well, everything was good with Noah and Derek from Stiles’ point of view for a couple weeks. He felt a bit bad whenever Noah got home from his outings with Derek with stuff though. The comic books few weeks ago was just a start. It followed by new hoodie, new video game, and some figurines. But then it turned to new gunpla set or lego set, more comic books, more clothes.

Stiles was wondering whether Noah was leeching off of Derek, but whenever he was about to ask, he always got distracted by his research or Lana was there so he think it was inappropriate to bring the subject up. 

Until one afternoon, Stiles got home to a very fancy sport car being parked on his driveway, while Noah stood at the porch with his mouth wide open. Stiles blinked, and then noticed that it was the brand of sport car that he was aware being owned by Derek and Peter. Well, at least thirty percent of the company. 

This was it.

“Noah?” Stiles called, approached his son. “Care to explain?” 

Noah blinked, tried to regain his composure before he flailed at Stiles. “I didn't do anything! I swear!” 

Stiles didn't give any verbal responds, just raised an eyebrow. Noah finally groaned. “Okay, I may or may not trick Derek into believing that I will forgive him if he bought me stuff…” 

“And then you said you want a car?” 

“I  _ implied _ it, Pops! But it was supposed to be a joke!” 

Stiles sighed, half amused. “You're not gonna drive that thing anywhere until I talk to Derek.” 

Noah nodded, then continued to stare at the car with an amazed expression while Stiles reached for his phone and dialed Derek's number. He was well aware that this kind of gift meant nothing to the Hale—because they were rich enough—but still. 

Derek answered on the first ring with a hopeful, “Stiles?” that made Stiles felt nostalgic of those years ago. Alright. But now wasn't the time for any of those nostalgic feelings. 

“Hi, Derek,” he said, smiling a little even though Derek couldn't see him through the phone. “Noah have received your gift.” 

“Does he like it?” There. The hopeful tone again that made Stiles groaned silently as he looked up, asking for strength. Derek was too, too far gone.

“He's sixteen, Derek. He doesn't need a sport car that fancy. His school is just twenty minutes walk.” 

Stiles swore Derek was having that sad and guilty expression on his face at the moment. “It's fine, Stiles. I—I never give him anything for his birthday for the past six years. He deserves it.” 

“Oh my God, Derek.” Stiles just  _ couldn't _ anymore. “I understand if you wanna make up for those six years, but buying your sixteen year old son a sport car is not  _ it _ .” 

“I didn't buy it. I just have them deli—” 

“ _ Not the point, Derek _ .” 

Derek didn't respond. Stiles thought Derek was trying to digest what he was saying, but then Derek spoke, “Does he like it though?” 

Stiles sighed, and rubbed his temple. “I'm not sure,” Stiles finally answered. “Sport car is never his thing, but he's still staring at it in an awe right now.” Stiles turned to look at Noah, who was still at the same position as he left him before. The boy closed his mouth already though. “But I guess it's better that you take it back,” Stiles said again. “We don't have anywhere to keep it. My garage is already full with my Jeep, and I don't think we can leave it out in the open.” 

“I can keep it in my garage for Noah then,” Derek responded, sounded happier. “He can use it anytime.” 

Aware that he couldn't make Derek take it back no matter what, Stiles gave in. “Okay then. I'm gonna make sure he thanks you properly and stop being a brat to you.” 

“It's fine, Stiles.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “And this is it, Derek. You have to stop buying him stuff. The comic books and some clothes I understand, but those expensive gunpla and lego sets? The next time he joked about wanting an island, please don't take it seriously.” 

“Okay,” Derek said, though Stiles wasn't sure he really understood or not. 

“Bye, Derek,” Stiles ended the phone call, and approached his son again. When he was close enough, Noah turned to look at him, serious expression on his face, and asked, “You think he will really buy me an island if I asked?” 

“ _ Oh my God. Don't you dare trying _ ,  _ Noah Alexander Stilinski _ .” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit carried away, Derek leaned down to press a soft kiss on top of Stiles’ head when he felt someone stared at him and Derek quickly looked up.
> 
> And his eyes met with Noah’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits, kudos and comments! You're all so lovely.

After the car, it looked like Derek had mellowed a bit on buying Noah's stuff. Stiles still saw few comics and expensive toys, but at least it wasn't as often as before. He decided to just let them be. Noah had learned his lesson after all, and gladly let Derek took the car. And even with the promise that he could come over any time to drive it, Noah hadn't taken up on that offer yet. He still kept a little bit of distance from Derek.

Though some times, Derek came over at their house to join dinner or even Sunday lunch and Noah wasn't so hostile towards the man anymore. To be honest, Stiles was happy over this development. Noah letting go of his anger towards Derek would be nice. Sometimes though, Noah still slipped and made a painful jab for Derek, and he never apologized whenever he did that. Then Derek would look sad and very guilty Stiles had to take pity on him and pretended like it never happened.

Overall, everything was better, and Stiles kind of liked the way things were now.

But knowing Stiles’ luck, the good times never lasted very long.

Stiles’ Bad Day started in the morning when Noah woke up late and then broke the shower somehow and they got into a fight. Stiles didn't even remember what stuff he yelled at his son earlier, but Noah went to school angry and Stiles didn't feel better about himself.

Then, he somehow misplaced his research for his writing, and his computer refused to cooperate with him to tell him where the fuck the files were. Those were a week worth of research and Stiles still couldn't accept that he probably needed to redo it all.

Stiles thought about hanging out with Jordan at lunch, but the guy was on patrol so Stiles ate his lunch alone at the park.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, when he got back home, he got a call from an unknown number. When Stiles picked it up, turned out it was from a guy called Matthew, who was pretty insistent that they should meet up and have a date. The insistence was beyond creepy though, so Stiles snapped that he didn't even know him so he should back off, but then Matthew said he got his number from Scott McCall.

And that was it. Stiles hang up, then dialed Scott, and now, he was just done yelling at Scott over the phone, still fuming with anger. Because apparently, after his failure to set Stiles up with Jordan, Scott didn't know the meaning of 'let Stiles be’. His best friend—whose status was being doubted for now—still thought that Derek would ruin him again if he was single. And that was  _ bullshit _ .

Stiles contemplated on breaking all his stuff, but he didn't want to deal with the aftermath. And while he was still contemplating, the doorbell rang. Stiles took a deep breath, tried to calm himself because probably someone at the front door was just a harmless mailman and he didn't deserve a shitty attitude from Stiles.

However, when Stiles opened the door, it was Derek there. Smiled at him as if he was a ball of sunshine. Though when he saw Stiles’ expression, the smiled disappeared.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Even Stiles could hear the worry tone in his voice.

Stiles sighed and walked back in, gestures to Derek silently to follow him and closed the door. Stiles then dropped himself on the couch while grunting, “Just having a bad day.”

Stiles closed his eyes, enjoyed the softness of his couch that was pretty comforting, and waited for Derek's response. But, Derek didn't give any. Stiles opened his eyes to check, and Derek wasn't there with him. He raised his eyebrow, lifted his head a little to look around, but Derek wasn't even in the same room as him anymore. Stiles groaned. Well, it wasn't like it was disappointing if Derek didn't show that he cared about Stiles’ Bad Day.

Planning to take a nap after he let Derek out, Stiles was trying to force himself up from the couch. He only managed to make himself sitting down though, when Derek appeared with a cup of something that smelled a lot like chocolate.

“Derek…”

Derek offered him a small and shy smile as he put the cup down on the table and sat down next to Stiles. “You used to love drinking chocolate whenever you had a bad day,” Derek said. Stiles could hear the unspoken, “You still do?” in the sentence, so he automatically nodded.

“Thanks, dude,” Stiles said, smiled at Derek a little as he reached for the cup and took a sip. The taste was still the same as the last he remembered. It was Derek's chocolate drink. Stiles was about to ask how he made it because he only have the instant chocolate drink in his cabinet, when Derek slowly put his hand around Stiles’ shoulder.

“Is this okay?” he asked timidly. “You loved cuddles too when you feel bad.” And when Stiles didn't respond, Derek retracted his hand back. “Sorry, of course that was—”

Stiles didn't know what made him do it. Maybe the nostalgic taste of the chocolate or the fact that he was so damn tired over this day, he put the drink down and pulled Derek's arm. He put it around himself, while he threw his legs across Derek's thighs. He settled down, head rested on Derek's shoulder and sighed contently. “This is okay,” he said, felt comforted and a lot better about himself almost immediately. “Thanks a lot.”

Derek didn't answer, but Stiles didn't wait for an answer anyway. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

Derek just received the news from Cora that her exhibition was in two weeks, and being excited to finally inform Stiles about it, Derek didn’t think too long before he hopped in his car and drove straight to Stiles’ house. However, he didn’t expect Stiles to open the door with such gloomy look on his face.

And that was when his instinct kicked in.

He remembered that Stiles loved being cuddled up while he nursed a hot chocolate, and automatically, he did just that. He only realized that he was touching Stiles without his permission when he almost pulled him into his embrace.

_ Very fortunately _ , Stiles wasn’t mad about it. He even  _ agreed _ and being  _ very consent _ on being cuddled up on the couch. And when Stiles was finally asleep, Derek was having  _ a moment _ .

Because after leaving Stiles, he wasn’t sure that he would get this chance ever again. Sure, this was probably a one time thing and Stiles would regret it when he woke up and felt better, but for now, Derek would treasure this.

Derek positioned themselves so that they would be more comfortable in case Stiles would sleep for hours. He moved very carefully so he didn’t wake Stiles up, and now that he had a lapful of Stiles, he couldn’t help but stare.

He missed this. He missed having Stiles and Noah in his life again, and there wasn’t a day where he didn’t regret his stupid decision to leave his family because of a psycho woman. He knew that he was only thinking with his dick back then, and it costed him everything. And maybe, there wasn’t enough apology to make Stiles and Noah took him back, but what he got now from the two? That was more than he expected before.

Stiles was always so forgiving. And now, he made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t take it for granted ever again. He tried to deal with the fact that there was no way Stiles would agree to have another romantic relationship with him again, but he was very aware that he would never, never move on from his feelings towards Stiles.

He tried to assure himself that it was okay. Having a known unrequited love was better, because he deserved it. And if Stiles found someone one day, that would truly make him happy unlike him, then he would learn to let him go.

But for now, he would enjoy this simple moment. Where he had Stiles in his arms. Stiles wore his hair a bit longer now, but he still looked as beautiful as ever. He had some soft stubble on his jaw too, and Derek always found it endearing. He couldn’t help but smiled at himself when he remembered how Stiles would try to grow a beard like him back then, but people would mock him so he ended up shaving it again the next day. Only Derek would like it.

A little bit carried away, Derek leaned down to press a soft kiss on top of Stiles’ head when he felt someone stared at him and Derek quickly looked up.

And his eyes met with Noah’s.

Noah’s eyes widened, and Derek tried his best not to look guilty, but Noah still glared and squinted his eyes at him. Though probably the boy was aware that his pops was asleep, so he didn’t say anything and walked upstairs. But from his gesture, he knew that Noah wouldn’t let him get away easily with this.

Derek suppressed the urge to groan. He was sure when Stiles woke up later, he would have a pretty interesting conversation with both Stilinskis.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently following this BL series from Taiwan Line TV called HIStory 3 - 圈套 and I really, really want to make Sterek AU out of that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling he experienced right now kind of similar with years back, when he was first dating Stiles and Sheriff caught them kissing. The same disapproval look Derek got from the Stilinskis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still pretty much dead because of HIStory 3 eps 12, but the kudos and comments you guys left here helps reviving me! So, thank you!

Noah remembered Kate Argent. Her blond hair, wicked smile and the strong smell of her perfume that Noah never liked at all. Well, Noah liked nothing about Kate, ever since the first time Aunt Allison introduced her to him. The six year old Noah always thought that Kate looked a lot like an evil witch, and he also wondered how someone as pretty and kind as Aunt Allison would be related to Kate at all.

Noah always avoided Kate whenever she came by to his house. If he knew better, he wouldn’t avoid her. But he would fight her and screamed until she left his parents alone.

Because that way, Pops wouldn’t hug him while crying few months later and told him, “Let’s go, Noah. Daddy won’t come back.”

Because that way, Kate wouldn’t take his Dad away.

And in his anger, he also blamed Dad because Dad was so weak, when he believed that Dad supposed to be the strongest person he ever knew. 

* * *

After few hours, Derek felt Stiles finally stirred awake. He quickly directed his gaze somewhere else because it would be hella creepy if Stiles found out that he had been watching him sleep. It felt like Stiles hadn’t registered their position, rubbed his face adorably—how he still managed to look adorable at thirty five years old was beyond Derek—and then Derek felt Stiles froze. He was sure that was when Stiles realized their position.

“Oh my God,” Stiles gasped, quickly moved away and Derek regretted the loss. He let him go, though. Because actually his left side was pretty numb after Stiles used it as a pillow for the past few hours. “I’m so sorry, Der,” Stiles said again, and Derek’s heart did a somersault at the familiar nickname. “How long have I been out?”

“Two and half hours,” Derek answered truthfully. “Noah has been back from school. I think he’s preparing dinner now,” he continued, because he had been hearing noises from the kitchen for the past half hour.

“Two and— _ Noah is home _ ?” Stiles gasped again, and quickly got up from the couch, obviously to see Noah and Derek moved too, followed Stiles automatically.

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” Noah commented, smiling at Stiles and hugged him while he shot a very dark glare to Derek. “I just reheat the pasta. I don’t feel like eating too much tonight. Okay for you, Pops?”

Stiles nodded. “That sounds great actually. I was about to order Chinese, but I, uh, overslept,” he said, glanced nervously at Derek who still lingered near the kitchen entrance and glanced back at Stiles just as nervously.

“I’m sorry for this morning, kiddo,” Stiles said again a moment after and ruffled Noah’s hair. Derek was almost glad that Stiles changed the topic, but only almost because he caught Noah’s glare at him still which meant that he teenager still hadn’t let the topic go. The feeling he experienced right now kind of similar with years back, when he was first dating Stiles and Sheriff caught them kissing. The same disapproval look Derek got from the Stilinskis.

Noah nodded and kissed Stiles’ cheek. “I’m sorry too. I’ve talked to Jordan to fix the shower on his day off this weekend, so all good. He wants your cookies though.”

Stiles chuckled while Derek tried his best not to look to jealous at the mention of Jordan. He took that as his cue to leave. He clearly had overstayed his welcome here. He could always tell Stiles and Noah about Cora’s exhibition via text or something else.

“I better get going,” Derek said, cleared his throat.

“Oh, no need to leave, Derek,” Noah said unexpectedly, made Derek stopped on his movement to leave the kitchen. “I’ve prepared dinner for you too,” he continued, gestured to the plates that had been seated on the table. He had prepared three plates indeed.

Derek was still thinking about any other excuse to leave because he wanted to postpone Noah’s interrogation as long as possible, but then Stiles smiled at him. “You haven’t told us your reason to come anyway.”

“Cora’s exhibition is in two weeks,” Derek quickly answered, made Stiles gasped and then cheered happily.

“Awesome! Then stay and tell us more about the exhibition,” Stiles said, beaming. “I’m gonna go upstairs to check my emails, and then we can have dinner and talk about Cora’s exhibition. Please try not to kill each other while I’m gone.” And without waiting for their respond, Stiles already dashed upstairs, left Derek alone with Noah.

“So,” Noah said, gestured at Derek to sit down which Derek obeyed. “What was that?”

Derek wondered how could a sixteen-year-old looked so intimidating, but he remembered that Noah grew up with Stiles and the Sheriff, and also Lydia, so he probably picked up a thing or two.

“It’s nothing,” Derek explained, tried his best to sound as earnest as possible. “Stiles’ having a bad day, I made him hot chocolate because it’s his go to whenever he has a bad day. And he fell asleep on me. Just like that.”

Noah squinted his eyes at Derek. Derek intentionally skipped the part where he was actually the one who suggested cuddles in the first place, and hoped that Noah wouldn’t prod.

“You didn’t take any advantages on him, right? Didn’t force him into anything he doesn’t want to?” Noah asked again, pointing his fork at Derek threateningly.

Derek shook his head. “No, Noah. I promised you that I won’t do that.”

Noah still glared at Derek for a few more seconds before he finally relaxed a little. “You better keep that promise then,” he said, and Derek nodded. He knew his place even without the reminder. If Stiles wanted him back, he would do him right this time. But if he didn’t, then he should learn to let go. 

* * *

When Stiles got back downstairs, he kind of expecting Noah was already on Derek’s throat. He knew how possessive Noah could be after he found Derek and him  _ cuddling _ , especially with his history with Derek. But the two were… very civil. Already sitting down with their own plates, so Stiles quickly sat down as well, hoping this peaceful situation would last as long as possible.

“So, Cora’s exhibition is in two weeks?” Stiles started to break the silence, looked at Derek expectantly.

Derek nodded. “Yeah. In Los Angeles. It’s in the weekend, so… if you don’t mind I can drive you two there on Saturday morning?”

Derek sounded and looked so hopeful and the expression he wore now tugged at Stiles’ heart. He turned his gaze to Noah instead so he didn’t get carried away. “Are you free that Saturday? Your Aunt Cora must be delighted to see you.”

Noah shrugged. “Can we take Lana? She loves that kind of thing.”

“Sure,” Derek agreed even before Stiles responded. “Maybe we can stay for the weekend there as well…?”

Noah nodded, grinned. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, before reaching his phone and Stiles assumed he would text Lana, and Stiles squinted at him.

“You’re  _ not _ staying in one room with Lana.”

Noah gasped. “But we’re already having sex an—”

Stiles hissed while Derek choked on his food. “ _ Not _ under my supervision,” Stiles cut him off. 

“It’s—” Derek stuttered, still trying to stop his coughing. “We can stay in Uncle Peter’s place and there will be a lot of rooms there,” he continued after he could breathe again.

Stiles smiled widely. “Awesome,” he said. “I can’t wait for it!”

Noah pouted, but he kept texting Lana anyway. Well, at least they didn’t talk about the cuddling incident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sterhoech in twitter has been looking for this fanfic for a while now, and the fanfic goes like this:
> 
> "Derek and Stiles were neighbors and grew up together. one day, the hales had to move away because of Talia’s work. Derek wanted to finish high school first so the Stilinskis offered to take him in."
> 
> If you guys know about it, please kindly let me know! Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was about to lead Stiles to another section, when Stiles felt someone grabbing his waist and fucking hugged him from behind. 
> 
> He was startled, but soon the feeling was being replaced by anger as he tried to turn around and give the guy some kicks on the nuts. But then the guy hugging him spoke. 
> 
> “My favorite person. I miss you, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you very much for the hits, kudos, and comments! You guys are so amazing.

It took a little bit over three hours to drive from Lost Hills to Los Angeles. Though, the drive was fun—”You're sleeping all the way there, Pops. You're no fun.”—and they were all agree to check out the exhibition place first rather than stopped at Peter's place. Because they were sure that if they decided to take a break first, they probably wouldn't want to go out again until very late.

“You okay?” Stiles asked, as Derek done parking the car and both Noah and Lana were already out excitedly. Stiles already offered to drive as well, but Derek insisted, so he had nothing better to do all the way besides sleeping.

“I'm fine,” Derek said, smiled at him and took off his seatbelt. Stiles would totally drive them home tomorrow though. And he wouldn't let Derek refuse.

Followed Derek out of the car and towards the building, Stiles noticed there were already a lot of people there. Noah and Lana were already waiting for them at the entrance, and after Derek showed the guy stationed there their tickets, they entered the exhibition.

Stiles didn't really understand art. He couldn't draw to safe himself anyway, always preferred writing. But, even though he didn't understand it, he could tell that everything being displayed at the exhibition was amazing. He felt like he didn't have enough eyes to see everything.

“Cora's work is being placed—”

Derek was about to lead Stiles to another section, when Stiles felt someone grabbing his waist and  _ fucking hugged him from behind. _

He was startled, but soon the feeling was being replaced by anger as he tried to turn around and give the guy some kicks on the nuts. But then the guy hugging him spoke.

“My favorite person. I miss you, Stiles.”

Stiles froze, and then tried to turn around again. Gladly, the guy loosened his grip on Stiles’ waist, gave him enough room to finally face the offender.

“Peter!” he said, and laughed when Peter grinned at him. The anger dissipated, and he moved to hug him properly.

“I miss you too!” Stiles said after he letting him go. “Mom said you're in Bali, though?”

“Yeah. I just got back. Cora said that Derek is bringing you here, so there's no way I would miss the opportunity to see you again.” Peter looked away from Stiles to glance at Derek who stayed behind Stiles. “Finally my nephew is doing something I can be proud of.”

Stiles sighed and slapped Peter on his arm gently. “Don't be like that to Derek,” he said, and at Peter's raised eyebrow, he quickly changed the subject. “Noah is here with his girlfriend too! Come on, let's go look for Cora and then we can meet each other.”

Stiles grabbed both of the Hales by their arms, and dragged them towards the direction where Noah and Lana already walked ahead to. 

* * *

Cora was easy to be found. Because she squealed and beamed as she called, “Stiles! And… Noah? Is that really you?” and before Stiles could do anything, he already being attacked with a very fierce hug. He only survived because Cora turned her attention to Noah and Lana afterwards, fussed over them. Noah smiled shyly at her, but few minutes later, he warmed up to her. Because seriously, what to not like about Cora?

The sight made Derek smiled to himself, realized that he was missing  _ this _ for years. His family always loved Stiles and Noah. The two were so good to him. Something that Kate never managed to win over. He knew since the very beginning that he didn't love the crazy woman, but again, he wasn't a very wise man who let his dick controlled his feelings.

Now, what left for him was only regrets.

“Finally you did something good for once,” Peter said, pulled Derek out of his train of thought. “Something that I can be happy about,” he said again, and added. “When you're all gonna move back to New York?”

At that, Derek stuttered. “I—we're not—”

Peter raised an eyebrow at him and Derek couldn't find the voice to explain.

“We're not moving back to New York. Noah and I have a life in Lost Hills and we're fine that way.” Fortunately, Stiles saved him from any explaining at all.

Even though Stiles’ words only made Peter squinted his eyes. “Derek's gonna work from Lost Hills then? Well, in that case, we probably should build a branch office there. Can be good.”

“No, no, Peter. Stiles and I are not—we're not getting back together,” Derek finally said, and when he felt Peter started to glare, he looked away.

“What do you mean by you are not getting back together,” Peter said, gritted each words and Derek flinched a little.

Stiles sighed and slapped Peter's arm in a scolding manner. “Stop it,” he said. “And it means as it is. We're not getting back together. Derek and I are friends now.”

“You two are friends,” Peter repeated, deadpan.

Stiles nodded, confirmed it. “Yes we are. And it's better like this. I already talked to Mom, but you guys should stop forcing and guilt trip Derek to get back with me. He apologized, I forgave him, and we're friends now. So stop being so cruel towards him.”

Peter didn't say anything for a while, just looked at Stiles while Stiles did the same thing. After some times, Peter smiled. It was  _ too easy _ though. Even he was aware that Peter had soft spot for Stiles, it was still too easy. And since Derek didn't know what was happening inside Peter's head, he had the right to feel wary still.

“Well, if you said so,” he said, ruffled Stiles’ hair like he used to do back then. “You can't avoid the Hales now, then. Stop hiding yourself from us. It's been six years. We miss you.”

Stiles smiled back. “That's easy. I promise I will keep in touch with you.”

“Good. You guys are staying at my place later, right?”

Stiles nodded and looked at Derek. “Derek said so. It's okay, right?”

Peter's smile widened. “It's my pleasure, really.”

Something in his smile made Derek felt even more uncomfortable somehow. 

* * *

After that, everything actually went well with the Hales and the Stilinskis. Cora and Peter loved the fact that they got to meet with Stiles and Noah again, and absolutely delighted that Noah brought Lana with them. And Cora actually refused to explain her arts to them no matter how much they asked.

Her defense was, “I haven't seen you guys in a long time. My art is boring. Tell me more about your life instead,” and Stiles and Noah couldn't really say no to that. Noah immediately jumped into an explanation about his lacrosse team that would definitely go to regional this year and both Cora and Peter listened with an interested expression.

After they walked around the exhibition hall and saw everything, Cora suggested to get some dinner together in a nearby restaurant, and everyone agreed. They got a big table for themselves, and Stiles was telling Peter about his newest book because he needed brainstorming—Derek remembered Peter was the one in the family who could brainstorm with Stiles perfectly, and the sight brought a nostalgic feeling to him.

Derek was actually happy seeing Stiles interacted with his family like before again. That was when the reality sunk in that Stiles really didn't despise him and his whole family despite everything Derek had done to him. Because Stiles was an actual angel, and he really didn't deserve him. Why the hell he dared to come back in his life and even still dared to love him?

“Damn, I need to go back,” Cora said, pulled Derek out of his thoughts.

“You'll stay at my house later, right?” Peter asked, and Cora frowned as she shook her head.

“I have to fly to New York tonight,” she said. And Stiles actually let out a disappointed sound. Cora moved to hug him. “It's nice meeting you again though. Don't be a stranger this time,” she said, kissed Stiles’ cheek and moved to hug Noah and Lana. “You two have my number. If you wanted to visit and move away from Stiles for sometimes, I would be glad to have you two.” Noah grinned at her while Stiles hissed, “Don't encourage them to elope, Cora!” Which Cora replied with, “You got married right after you graduated high school, dumbass.”

Derek flinched a little, kind of afraid that Stiles would respond to that with something along of, “And look how that marriage ends.” But when Stiles actually responded, he only rolled his eyes and didn't say anything, much to Derek's relief.

Cora hugged Peter and Derek too, waved at them for the last time before rushed out of the restaurant. Once Cora disappeared, Peter waved for the waitress for the bill. “Better get home now. I bet you guys are tired from the long drive,” he said, and nobody argued. Derek was actually looking forward to a bed.

Fortunately, the drive to Peter's house wasn't long. In less than thirty minutes, Derek already parked on the driveway, and then helped Stiles to get their stuff inside the house.

“Let me show you your room,” Peter said, gestured to the four of them to follow him. Derek never actually been here after it was being renovated few months back. Now it had a very different layout than before, but knowing Peter, it wasn't surprising. He always loved to remodel any of his private properties in a drastic measure.

He stopped in the hallway, which had two doors on the right and another on the left. “That one is your room with Lana,” he said to Noah, threw him a key which he caught easily, “and that one is yours and Stiles,” he threw another key to Derek. “And this one's mine. Good night, everyone.” And before Derek could say anything, Peter already had his door closed and locked. Derek could only stare at the closed door, offended. How could Peter put him and Stiles in a room,  _ together _ ? So this was what the smirk earlier at the exhibition hall was about?

Derek turned to Noah and Stiles, and Noah actually looked just as offended as him despite the fact that he got a room with Lana. Derek could guess that he also didn't like the idea of his Pops and him sharing a room.

“There's plenty of room here. I can check,” Derek said, walked away to inspect. But after fifteen minutes checking everything, he didn't find any  _ unlocked rooms _ in the whole house. Because Peter was an actual evil.

“It's fine,” Stiles said, patted both Derek and Noah's shoulder. He sighed though, but Derek recognized that sigh as the kind of sigh he usually let out whenever Peter pulled a prank on him. Exasperated but fond. “You two can share the room, because no way Derek can share with Lana. I can't share with Lana as well without making things awkward. So, just go, but  _ be safe _ ,” Stiles pressed. Noah looked like he was about to argue, but in the end, he just nodded and hugged his Pops, said, “Goodnight, Pops. Love ya,” and tugged Lana to their room.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair. “I can just sleep on the couch.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don't make it awkward, Derek. Scott and I are sleeping together all the time. And I'm secure enough in our friendship to do that with you. Come on.” He snagged the keys from Derek's hand and tugged him along.

Well, it was just sleeping together. No big deal. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sterhoech in twitter has been looking for this fanfic for a while now, and the fanfic goes like this:
> 
> "Derek and Stiles were neighbors and grew up together. one day, the hales had to move away because of Talia’s work. Derek wanted to finish high school first so the Stilinskis offered to take him in."
> 
> If you guys know about it, please kindly let me know! Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like I said to you before, no need to say sorry anymore. I forgave you. I made peace with myself about it. I know our age gap would become a problem. I'm annoying and such a klutz and I was aware that you are way out of my league. I'm grateful that we last that long though. So of course when you met a beautiful woman in your age, smart and could—” 
> 
> “No,” Derek cut Stiles off, horrified. “Stiles, no.”

Derek tried his best to act casual, like it was just his regular night having a sleepover with a friend. Stiles let him used the bathroom first, so Derek finished everything quickly, opted to sleep with sweatpants and a t-shirt instead of only in his underwear like usual. He knew that Stiles would appreciate that.

After he plopped himself down on the bed and pulled the cover on top of him, he heard the sound Stiles’ made in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth and a small smile was formed on his face. Because he remembered it very well, how Stiles liked to hum when he brushed his teeth, and he was doing it now. The habit never went away, it seemed.

Derek was late to hide his smile though, because a moment after, Stiles walked out of the bathroom and looked at Derek weirdly. “What are you smiling about?”

Derek tried school his expression into something more neutral, but he guessed he couldn't not answer Stiles’ question. He was busted anyway. “Nothing, just…” he paused a little, “you still hum when you brush your teeth.”

Stiles laughed and dropped himself on the bed next to Derek. The bed was big enough so that they didn't have to touch each other the whole night, and Derek wasn't sure whether he was feeling fortunate or not over it. “I can't really shake that one off,” he responded.

“Apparently you haven't really got rid of your habit to chew on everything too? I noticed you chew on your straw still,” Derek said before he could stop himself.

Stiles laughed harder at that. “Yeah, dude,” he answered. Apparently he still couldn't stop with with the 'dude’ thing too. “Noah got mad one time because I chew on his favorite pen. Not entirely my fault, because he left it there on the kitchen table and I used that space to work too sometimes.”

Derek smiled. “Maybe I should buy you chewing toys so that you don't ruin stuff.”

Stiles snorted and kicked Derek's leg under the cover. The touch didn't linger though. “I have that one under control though, so you don't have to buy me anything,” he said, and kicked again when Derek rolled his eyes. “And about this buying stuff thingy," Stiles said again, frowned a little, "you should learn to say no to Noah, Derek. I don't want another car appeared on my driveway because you can't say no to him.”

“I—I want him to forgive me.”

Stiles didn't respond immediately. But when he did, his voice soft. “It'll take time. And I guess be there when he needs you will earn you forgiveness faster than buying him stuff,” he said. “Come to his lacrosse games. Hang out with him. Help him with homework too, maybe.” Stiles sighed a little. “Noah is so bad at History. I guess it has something to do with you leaving—not that I blame you, not anymore—but because History had always been a thing between you two, and if you have time to help him with it again, it'd be great. Noah would definitely be a brat about you helping him at first though,” he added, chuckled. “But he'll come around.”

Derek felt a lump on his throat. He remembered reading history stuff to Noah when he was just a little kid. It used to be his favorite subject. Derek took a deep breath, swallowed the lump forcefully so he could talk. “I'm sorry,” he said. “I—I'd love to do that with Noah though.”

Stiles shook his head, offered a small smile to Derek before he stared back at the ceiling. “I forgave you, Derek,” he said. “Like I said to you before, no need to say sorry anymore. I forgave you. I made peace with myself about it. I know our age gap would become a problem. I'm annoying and such a klutz and I was aware that you are way out of my league. I'm grateful that we last that long though. So of course when you met a beautiful woman in your age, smart and could—”

“ _ No _ ,” Derek cut Stiles off, horrified. “ _ Stiles, no _ .”

Stiles turned to look at Derek. He looked confused. “Huh?”

_ Derek had no idea  _ that Stiles made peace with himself by thinking that  _ way _ about himself. It made Derek felt even more disgusted with himself. “I'm not—you're not—,” Derek stuttered, too shocked to form the right words. He shook his head at Stiles. “You're the most amazing guy I've ever met, Stiles,” he finally said. Derek already propped himself up on his elbow, facing against Stiles so he could look at him in the eye. “Kate—she got  _ nothing _ on you. And I was stupid for not realizing it, or well, I did realize it, but stupid still for ignoring it. Even before she did what she did, I already knew that you're way, way better than her.”

Stiles didn't say anything. He stared back at Derek, expression unreadable, so Derek continued.

“I—,” he tried. “I was the one who played with fire back then.” Derek looked down this time, too ashamed to look at Stiles directly. He was a coward. “I was well aware that you're the only one I love, but I still—I still responded to her interest because I stupidly thought, 'What Stiles doesn't know can't hurt him.’” Derek snorted, felt angry with his own stupid self. “It wasn't supposed to get serious with her. But then she said that she was—she was pregnant and threatened to kill herself and the baby if I didn't leave you, and because I was stupid, I—I did what she asked.” Derek's voice was trembling but he forced himself to continue. He never told this to anyone. Because he was already stupid enough to fall into Kate's arms, and got deceived by Kate's lies? And it almost cost his father's life. Hell, it already cost his relationship with Stiles. That was beyond stupid. He took a deep a breath and forced himself to continue because Stiles deserved to know the truth at least. “Of course, she fucking  _ lied _ . I didn't even know from where she got that test result, but our divorce papers already done being processed and I was too ashamed to grovel back to you, and I thought—I thought I would be okay with her at least. And then he tried to kill my family for money.” Derek took a shaky deep breath. “And I finally found the courage to not being with her anymore.” Derek's fist was clenched so hard, but he didn't make any moves to loosen it. He was such a coward. “I tried to look after you after that. Hoping that I could try to fix things with us. But you didn't make it easy to be found, did you,” Derek chuckled dryly. “I'm—I'm sorry I didn't try hard enough.”

Derek closed his eyes. He knew Stiles didn't want explanation, but if Stiles’ version about why he was leaving was  _ that bad _ , he felt the need to set things straight. Because Stiles was not inadequate. Derek was the one who was truly at fault. That Derek was the one who didn't deserve Stiles at all.

After he felt he was calm enough, Derek shifted, about to move. He shouldn't sleep here. Couch would be better. There was no way Stiles would want to be near him after that confession after all. But to his surprised, Stiles said, “I mean it when I said that I forgave you, Derek.”

That made Derek stopped moving.

“And thank you for telling me that,” Stiles said again. “You—you've done something bad. You broke my heart. And Noah too. But you're only human. You made mistake, a huge one indeed, but you are trying to unfuck this up and I—I appreciate that.”

Derek braved himself to look at Stiles again. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look too angry as well.

“It will take sometimes for me to trust you again though, but… I would love for Noah to have both his parents again in his life, so… I can only offer you friendship for now. But in any relationships, it takes effort from both parties. So, let's try, yeah?”

It took a moment, but in the end, Derek nodded. “Yes, Stiles. Yeah. Sure. Anything you want. And thank you. Thank you for giving me this chance. I won't—I won't disappoint you.”

At that, Stiles smiled. “Now, turn that lamp off and let's sleep. Good night, Der.”

Derek smiled back as he did what Stiles asked, to turn the bedside lamp. “Night, Stiles.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you told Derek clearly that you have no intention to get back with him?”
> 
> “Yeah,” Stiles answered. “I did. He understood. Why?”
> 
> “Ah,” Jordan said again, brought his bottle of beer to his lips. “I was just wondering. Because…,” he sighed, and took another sip. “I don't know. I thought you lead him on intentionally?”

“So, how was LA?”

Stiles settled on the couch after he handed Jordan his bottle of beer. They were having a movie night because Stiles wanted to procrastinate as long as possible from editing his latest writing, but Noah was spending time with Lana tonight because Lana and her family were going to South Korea tomorrow to visit her grandma for the rest of the summer. The kid probably spending the night at Lana's house as well. Thank God Jordan was free tonight and agreed to accompany him to marathon romantic comedy movies—because it was Stiles’ guilty pleasure. There was nothing better to procrastinate than watching the epicness of romantic comedy movies.

“It’s nice,” Stiles answered, curled to himself while nursing his own beer. “The exhibition was nice as well. Not that I understand much about art, but Cora's art looks awesome. And yeah, I'm biased.”

They spent the whole weekend there at Peter's house and it was relaxing. Stiles enjoyed it a lot. Even when he slept in the same bed with Derek there, it wasn't awkward, Derek could keep his distance. Well, maybe a little awkward at first, but gladly both him and Derek didn't make a big deal out of it.

Though when in the morning Peter greeted them with a satisfied smirk on his face, Stiles couldn't help but smack him a little. Because he at least deserved that for making his nephew uncomfortable, and because Derek wouldn't do that by himself. Peter didn't apologize, not until Stiles talked to him while washing dishes side by side—just like old times when Stiles still lived in the Hale house—and explained to him that no, he and Derek weren't like that. They were working on their friendship and how to fix his relationship with Noah, and Peter shouldn't put him in that kind of situation again.

It took a while to convince him, but in the end, he looked resign and as he flicked some water to Stiles’ face, he said, “At least I won't feel deprived of your existence anymore.”

Thus being said, Peter hugged Stiles, Noah and Lana tightly before they drove back to Lost Hills and promised to visit soon after he finished his ongoing project in Bali.

Also, Derek's confession that night about Kate kind of made Stiles understand more about Derek's situation back then, and sure, he was angry that Kate dared to trick Derek like that, though Derek wasn't completely innocent as well. But, Derek was willing to make amend. And he looked like he was really, really sorry. And if what Derek said about he still loved him— _ no. Why the hell his mind went there? _

“You look like you have something in mind and it’s clearly not Ryan Reynold on the screen.” Jordan cut off his train of thought, made Stiles snorted.

“Just thinking about Derek,” he answered honestly. If it wasn't Jordan who asked him, Stiles wouldn't admit it that easily. But he knew Jordan wouldn't judge him. Unlike his other close friends.

True, Jordan didn't say anything judgemental to that, just hummed and nodded, letting Stiles went back to his thoughts.

After the trip, Noah warmed up a little bit more to Derek. Though he kept glaring at the man in the morning after both him and Stiles emerged from the room, but after Stiles assured him that nothing happened, they were just sleeping—”Oh my God, Noah.  _ I'm your father _ . I'm supposed to be the one who worried that you shared a bed with your girlfriend here??”—Noah calmed down a little. Sometimes, Noah could be over protective.

“I wanna ask you a question that is probably going to be so rude because I know how sensitive you are over this topic, so… can I?”

Stiles tore his gaze away from the screen to look at Jordan and raised an eyebrow at him. “Shoot.”

“Have you told Derek clearly that you have no intention to get back with him?”

Stiles blinked. The question wasn't as bad as what he expected. But well, he could understand how Jordan could see it as a rude question to him. If it was Scott, Lydia or even his father who asked it to him, he would probably got offended.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I did. He understood. Why?”

“Ah,” Jordan said, brought his bottle of beer to his lips. “I was just wondering. Because…,” he sighed, and took another sip. “I don't know. I thought you lead him on intentionally?” Jordan grimaced at his own wording. “And even though he deserves a punishment, it's kind of evil. But now that you've answered my question, I know that you don't have that kind of intention, so… all good. As long as you both know where are you standing.” He offered Stiles an apologetic smile. “Who am I kidding. You are both adults. All is up to you,” he finished and chuckled weakly.

Ah, well. From outside perspective, of course it could be seen that way. Stiles didn't really blame Jordan. Even Ian speculating the same thing, even though he didn't confront Stiles as direct as Jordan did.

“I just don't wanna hold any grudges,” Stiles said, eyes back on the tv screen. “Everyone deserves a second chance anyway.” 

* * *

This summer was totally boring. Lana left to South Korea, and Jason visited his extended family in Canada, while Noah didn't go anywhere. And he still had 2 more weeks to kill, especially after the small coffee shop he took a summer job at was closed for the next week because of renovation.

He would love to drag Pops to Disneyland or something, but Pops was actually busy with deadline and he didn't want to disturb him. The last time he did that, Pops got so mad and confisticated all his comics, games and even his phone for a month. If that happened again, Noah would definitely die from boredom.

He sighed, playing with his phone, then he  _ remembered _ . He perked up and quickly ran upstairs to his father's room. He knocked softly before calling, “Pops?”

After a moment, Pops answered with, “Yeah, wait,” and then he heard rustling sound, before the door opened wide. “‘Sup?” Pops looked like usual when he was on deadline; rumpled, with dark circles prominent against his pale face and his eyes almost looked crazy. Noah wasn't really worried about it, as long as he consumed other food besides coffee.

“Can I go to Derek's?”

Pops nodded. “Yeah. Sure. You'll be home for dinner?”

“Of course!” He leaned in to kiss Pops’ cheek before ran back downstairs. “See ya!” he shouted over his shoulder as he pulled his phone out to text Derek.

_ Going to yours now. I'm ready to drive that car around. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, yeah. Pops can do better than you,” Noah said, didn't bother to soften the blow. “But you two lasted for at least ten years before you fucked up, so I can give you that.”
> 
> Derek couldn't say anything but agree to that. 
> 
> “And now you're trying your best, and I think Pops likes having you as a friend, so. There's that,” Noah said again. “And I also like it that you are trying to be my dad again.”

After the trip to LA, Peter started to talk to Derek again. Just like before—before he fucked up his relationship with Stiles and Noah. Sometimes he still made a remark on how to get back with Stiles again, but he didn't push him too much so Derek let him be. It wasn't that Derek didn't want to get back to Stiles because  _ he wanted it so bad _ . But the ball was in Stiles’ court now. What he could do was made sure that he was being there for them this time, instead of neglecting them for a pretty blond.

So, when Noah texted him and said that he wanted to ride the car he gave him a few weeks ago, Derek couldn't help but grin. The car was still idle in his garage after Stiles demanded him to get it back, and Stiles also made him promise that he would be there to supervise Noah if the boy decided to drive it. So, here he was, got the car out of the garage and when it was already parked on his driveway, Noah appeared with his skateboard.

“I'm bored to death,” Noah confined after Derek got out of the car. He made a grabby hands towards the key—the gesture that reminded him so much of Stiles and it made his heart ached with longing feelings. “Pops is in the zone and I can't bother him, Lana is in South Korea, Jason is in Canada, and now you can go back to work or whatever it is you rich people doing while I drive this car around.”

Derek didn't hand him the key immediately though. “Stiles wants me to supervise you. So, no. I will be in the passenger seat and I can only allow you to drive your car with that condition.”

Noah stopped making a grabby hands at him, instead staring at him with his jaws dropped open. Seriously, this boy acted very much like Stiles when he was sixteen. Made Derek felt a pang of regret. He really needed to make up for the six years he lost.

“That's the deal with your Pops,” Derek said again, dangling the key in front of Noah's face. He watched Noah's mouth turned to firm frown before he grunted, “Fine,” and Derek let him grabbed the key. Noah walked away to leave his skateboard on Derek's porch before he walked back to the car and settled on the driver seat, while Derek settled on the passenger seat.

“I don't drive much,” Noah said, put the key in the ignition and gripped the steering wheel. “Pops usually drives me around and I go everywhere with my board. This town wasn't that big after all.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Noah, but didn't say anything, had a feeling that Noah wasn't done talking.

Noah cleared his throat, and sighed before he turned to Derek. “I'm not very good at driving?”

Derek was silent for a while, before he asked Noah back. “You want me to teach you how to drive?”

Noah sighed again and nodded, looking at Derek as if he dared him to mock him. Of course Derek wouldn't do that.

“Alright,” he said. They both already put their seatbelt on, so he just needed to guide Noah to do the next step. “Just turn on the car and I'll give you step by step directions. Don't worry. It's not that hard.”

“I've done this before. But only with Pops’ car. So I know the basics,” he said again, started to turn the engine on.

Derek reached out and patted his shoulder. “Easy,” he said. “I taught Kira how to drive too.” And Derek was sure, there was nothing worse than the experience of teaching Kira how to drive. 

* * *

Thankfully, his thought about Kira didn't jinx him. Noah really knew the basic, he just was not used to driving a car. Though after a while, he was getting accustomed to it and started driving smoothly. And just like Stiles, Noah didn't violate the speed limit, despite the fact that he was driving a sports car.

“I will never hear the end of it from Jordan if I got caught speeding,” he explained, had his tongue between his lips as he concentrate on driving. “And I would have to pay the fine myself which I don't want. So, no speeding. I'm good.”

Derek remembered Jordan as the police officer whom spending lunch time with Stiles at the park that one time. So they were really that close if Noah was comfortable to refer to him by his first name. He hoped his jealousy wasn't shown on his face. But well, even though it showed, Noah's attention was fully on the road so Derek doubted that he would see it. Stiles used to think that his jealousy was endearing, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't feel that way now.

Derek didn't respond to Noah's words for a while, just stayed silent and watched the road ahead, kind of enjoying the view. Lost Hills was a small city. It reminded him a bit of Beacon Hills—where he and Stiles grew up—but with less abandoned buildings and less woods. Derek could say that the town was livelier.

Apparently, after Noah got comfortable with driving, he couldn't really stay silent. He chattered about the buildings they passed by; the small coffee shop he works at for a few weeks this summer, his favorite park to hang out with Lana and Jason and tried some skateboarding tricks, played catch, or if Jason was willing, played lacrosse.

“That's Lana's house,” Noah said, slowed down a little in front of a two storey minimalist house. “I climbed that tree on eighth grade to sneak into Lana's room. It didn't end well. I fell, tore my chin and got stitches.” He chuckled and pointed at his visible scar on his face. So that was how he got that. Derek had been meaning to ask about it for a while.

“Good thing that never happened to me when I sneaked into Stiles’ room back then,” Derek responded, remembered that he used to do it as well when Stiles was still in high school.

“Wait, seriously?” Noah asked, surprised. “You sneaked to Pops’ room too? Oh my God. Grandpa is a  _ sheriff _ , Derek. How are you still alive?”

Derek laughed. “Stiles never told you this?” he asked back, which Noah responded by shaking his head. “I started dating him when he was in high school. Sheriff wasn't really fond of our age difference. Especially after I proposed right after he graduated high school. Sheriff always said that we made a mistake.” Derek smiled sadly to himself. “Guess he's right after all.”

“Well, yeah. Pops can do better than you,” Noah said, didn't bother to soften the blow. “But you two lasted for at least ten years before you fucked up, so I can give you that.”

Derek couldn't say anything but agree to that. 

“And now you're trying your best, and I think Pops likes having you as a friend, so. There's that,” Noah said again. “And I also like it that you are trying to be my dad again.”

Derek blinked at Noah. For a while, he couldn't say anything. Too dumbstruck. In the end, he stuttered, “Are you saying—are you—” Derek couldn't even finish that sentence.

Noah gave him a grin, the first one that looked so sincere, and said. “Well, just don't hope I'll be calling you 'dad’ again so soon, because you lost that privilege when you left us, but yeah. I'd like to have my dad back.”

Derek smiled back at the boy. “I’ll try not to let you down.”

Maybe it was meant to be like this after all. He didn't get back as Stiles’ husband, but he could be his friend, and would try his best to be Noah's dad again that way. Stiles and Noah were back in his life, sure, not the way he wanted, but he got them back still. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of course, he forgot to mention to them that this outing wasn't for Stiles and Jordan or Stiles and Derek only, but all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank you enough for all the hits, kudos and comments you all leave for this fanfic.

Stiles finished his deadline spectacularly and it even pleased his editor. He finished it earlier than the designated time, and for once, he was pretty satisfied of what he wrote. His editor praised him as well. So, he decided that it was worth a celebration.

Usually, after a harsh deadline like this, he loved to relax; eating a huge tub of choco-mint ice cream while binge watching stuff, or sleeping all day, or cooking his mother's recipe, or hang out drinking with Ian. But he wasn't in the mood to watch anything or cooking anything and Ian was still in South Korea so he needed to look for another drinking buddy.

It was pretty pathetic that after living for years in this town, his close friend was only Ian—and he made that friendship because of Noah anyway, so he didn't really have any credit there. He was thirty five, and didn’t make any new friends after high school. He wasn't even in contact with his college friends anymore. And he also didn't remember the last time he went on a date or have sex. He wasn't really want to do those things though, because he was busy raising Noah and didn't want to complicate things. But now, Noah was a teenager and his son got more action than Stiles. Stiles really needed a social life. There was nothing wrong with casual hookup between adults, right?

Well, he did have Jordan now, so that was less pathetic. But he didn't want to have any hookup with Jordan.

And he also had Derek. Derek also was on his non-hookup list.

Stiles sighed. Maybe one of those two still up for going out drinking with him tonight.

He reached for his phone and sent a quick text message for those two. They replied him pretty fast, and all affirmative. He smiled to himself, sent a string of happy emojis to them before went downstairs to tell Noah that he should put his driving lesson with Derek at use—since the boy had been driving everyday for days now, and drove him to the bar tonight.

* * *

When he arrived at the bar at nine o'clock that night, Stiles was still feeling quite happy and satisfied with himself. But when he saw Jordan and Derek already sitting at a table, being awkward with each other even Stiles could feel the awkwardness from the entryway, he slapped his own forehead.

Because of course, he forgot to mention to them that this outing wasn't for Stiles and Jordan or Stiles and Derek only, but all three of them. He quickly approached them, glad that he arrived on time and they didn't kill each other before he got here.

“Hey,” he greeted them, offered them his widest smile and took a seat. Sure, he was in the clear with them, that he had no interest in dating any of them, and he was sure Jordan wasn't hung up on him, but for Derek's case, he wasn't so sure. Derek's jealousy was always pretty intense. Good thing it looked like he was behaving tonight. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you that it will be us three tonight, so… sorry? You don't mind right?”

Jordan reciprocated his smile and clapped Stiles’ shoulder. “Don't worry. We know each other already, so I don't really mind.”

“It's fine,” Derek said, or more likely  _ grunted _ . But when Stiles looked at him, his eyebrows didn't look that angry so all good.

“Great,” he grinned at them both, clasped his hands together. “The occasion is that I just finished my deadline in a satisfying manner, so we're gonna celebrate that small success. You have to drink with me, make sure I get drunk but  _ not too drunk _ and then one of you will drive me back home. Come on, order anything. All on me.”

Jordan laughed. “Since you managed to finish your deadline in  _ satisfying manner _ ,” he said, mimicking Stiles, “don't you think that it will be better if Derek and I treat you to drinks to celebrate?” he suggested. He glanced at Derek, who frowned at Jordan, but then he nodded at Stiles.

Stiles considered that option for a moment, and then beamed at them. “Alright. You guys are the best.” 

* * *

When Stiles texted him and asked whether he was free to accompany him having a drinking night, Derek felt giddy. It was definitely just a casual hang out between friends, but he just couldn't help it. However, his excitement died down significantly when he arrived at the bar and saw Jordan Parrish.

Derek wanted to avoid him, but the police officer approached him first and said, “Hi, Hale. Stiles didn't tell me that you will be joining us tonight.”

At those words, Derek felt his heart sunk.  _ So Stiles asked Jordan too? _ It was very optimistic of him to think that Stiles would want it to be the two of them only.

“Come on. Let's save a table before Stiles arrives,” Jordan said again, and walked inside the bar ahead of Derek. Derek had no choice but to follow.

They didn't say anything to each other while waiting for Stiles, and when Stiles arrived, Derek really wanted to be mad at him. However, it wasn't Stiles’ fault to get Derek's hopes up like that. Stiles just wanted to have a nice hang out with friends, and in this town, Derek and Jordan counted as Stiles’ closest friends. If Ian was in town, he would probably got an invitation too. Derek should push down his bitterness. Stiles did mention that he wanted to celebrate that he finished his deadline, right? Derek shouldn't ruin his mood.

After the initial awkwardness, Derek thought it went smoothly. Jordan managed to tell them about the stupid stuff happened at the station—Derek couldn't believe there were a lot of ridiculous stuff being reported to the police like ghost appearance or stupid family feud over pie—and as Stiles laughed out loud over Jordan's story, Derek got more relax.

Stiles asked him about his family too, which he gladly shared. Especially since Talia had been wanting Stiles and Noah to visit their farm. Stiles thought that it was an amazing idea and would try to talk to Noah later.

When Stiles’ started giggling instead of laughing like before, Derek stopped his drink order.

“What, Derek,” Stiles gasped, looked disappointed. “I still can drink!”

Derek shook his head firmly. “No,” he said. “I know your limit.” The giggling would get more and more hysterical if Stiles was allowed to continue. “Just stop and you'll thank me tomorrow when your hangover isn't very bad. Now, go to the bathroom, and I'll drive you back. I'll buy you some choco-mint ice cream on the way.”

Derek was sure that Stiles was about to argue, and that was why he brought up the ice cream, knew that it would get Stiles to obey immediately. True to his thought, Stiles grinned and got up from his seat, headed towards the bathroom without saying anything else.

After Stiles disappeared into the bathroom, Derek felt Jordan's gaze on him. The man looked at him with an amused look.

“What.”

Jordan smiled wider. “I know that it isn't my business, but I think it's kinda sweet.”

Derek blinked, didn't expect that at all.

Jordan cleared his throat. “I heard about you from what Scott told me. And it's all bad things. Well, it's probably true because you and Stiles aren't together anymore, but what I see now,” he paused, gestures at Derek, “is a man who's trying to make amends. And the way you look at Stiles? That's pure adoration.”

Derek hid his blush by gulping the remains of his drink—he didn't drink any alcoholic stuff tonight because he offered to drive Stiles home. He really, really didn't expect to be complimented by Jordan like that. Especially after the fact that he was being pretty hostile towards the guy. “Stiles just sees me as a friend,” he mumbled.

Jordan nodded. “I have a feeling everything will work out for you though. Either as Stiles’ friend or more than that,” he said again, smiling at Derek. Derek reciprocated it this time. “And because I like how you treat Stiles, I'm gonna be on your side when Scott or the others trying to do something stupid to separate you from Stiles,” he added, lifted his bottle for a cheers.

Derek clunk his own glass to Jordan's right at the same time when Stiles got back to the table. He looked less drunk and raised an eyebrow at them.

“Why are you having a cheers? Why I have a bad feeling about it? It's not about pranking me, right? Because I will regret introducing you two forever.”

Jordan's smile turned devilish. “Well, a man doesn't cheers and tell, Stilinski.” Before Stiles could respond, Jordan turned his attention away from Stiles to his phone and said, “I gotta go. My ride's here. See ya around, guys.” He ruffled Stiles’ hair and nodded at Derek before he left.

Stiles turned to Derek immediately. “Tell me what you did.”

Derek suppressed the need to grin and got up from his seat. “Come on. Or you'll walk home.”

“Derek! You can't just ignore me like that!”

Derek didn't see it, but he was sure Stiles was flailing as he followed Derek out of the bar. The image made him smiled to himself.

“ _ Oh my God _ , I thought you love me!”

Derek stopped on his track and Stiles bumped into him.

“Holy fuck, what—” Stiles didn't finish his sentence. Seemed like Stiles just realized what he just said because Derek heard him gasped. “ _ Oh shit _ , I mean—”

“It's okay,” Derek cut him off quickly as he turned around. Stiles stood so close to him and Derek could see his amber eyes clearly even with the poor lighting of the area around them. Derek could just lean in and stole a kiss from Stiles in this position. Or he could make Stiles felt not uncomfortable by making everything casual, without losing its meaning.

“I do love you.” Derek decided to go with the later option. He watched Stiles’ expression turned from apologetic to soft, and before he could do anything stupid, he grabbed Stiles by his upper arm to drag him to his car. “Now, chop chop. Let's get that ice cream and get you home before Noah worried himself to death.”

Gladly, Stiles went along with Derek and back to his usual self. He glared at Derek good naturedly and said, “Between Noah and I, I'm the father in that relationship.”

Derek rolled his eyes, opened the passenger seat door for Stiles and watched him got in. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Stiles gasped dramatically, and he waited until Derek settled on the passenger seat before he started his rant about how offended he was whenever he went out with Noah and people thought that they were boyfriends because he still looked like a twenty-year-old while Noah looked way older to be sixteen. Derek laughed at that, which offended Stiles more and made him ranting more, but Derek didn't mind it at all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m picking you, Noah and Derek to go to Kansas,” Peter answered with a smile.
> 
> It took awhile for Stiles to process. “To Mom and Dad's place? To Hale Farm?” he finally asked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that I can get out of this writer's block somehow.

It was the last week of summer and Stiles was still enjoying his glorious days without work—even though Noah finally got annoyed with him because Stiles bothered him too much—when Peter suddenly appeared on his front door, with a bouquet of sunflowers and a box of curly fries. All was Stiles’ favorite.

He shoved those two things to Stiles’ chest, and Stiles had no choice but to accept it before it fell down and watched Peter walked inside his house, left Stiles there at the doorway, gaping.

He also realized that Derek was out there too, rushed from his parked car towards Stiles with an apologetic look. Stiles sighed. Peter and his antics.

“Where's Noah?” Peter asked, from somewhere inside Stiles’ house. It sounded a lot like he was in the kitchen, though. Stiles waited for Derek to let him in before he answered Peter. “In his room. He locked himself there because I annoy him.”

And Stiles pouted when he heard Peter laughed at that. He didn't think that he was annoying. What was wrong with wanting to spend time with his son? But well, he might have gone too far on beating Noah's ass off in Mario Kart. Noah never got the hang off of Rainbow Road even after years under Stiles’ tutelage. And Stiles still loved to gloat over that. Being thirty five didn't stop him doing that.

“Not that I want to be rude, but,” Stiles said, turned to Derek who still stood in front of him, “what are you two doing here? Especially Peter?” Because the last time he knew, Peter was still halfway over the world. And he didn't say anything about visiting Lost Hills.

Derek looked resigned though. Instead of answering Stiles, he grabbed Stiles’ shoulders and pushed him gently towards the kitchen. “Put that bouquet away, sit down and eat those fries,” he said. “You better ask Peter himself.”

Confused but somehow wasn't surprised about this kind of antics, Stiles let himself being pushed by Derek. Peter was indeed in the kitchen, seemed like he already made himself at home, sitting at the table and eating Stiles’ cookies. Stiles did as Derek told though. He put the flowers away first, and sat down across Peter while Derek sat next to him.

“So,” Stiles’ said, after swallowed one of the fries. “What do I owe the pleasure to?”

“I’m picking you, Noah and Derek to go to Kansas,” Peter answered with a smile.

It took awhile for Stiles to process. “To Mom and Dad's place? To Hale Farm?” he finally asked again.

Peter's smile widened as he nodded.

Stiles didn't respond again immediately though. This was so sudden. Well, he and Noah were free. It was the last week of summer holiday anyway. But still, too sudden.

“You don't have to go if you don't want to.” It was Derek who spoke this time, looked at Stiles apologetically. “I already told him that he can not just sprung it on you,” he added, growling a little at Peter—Stiles felt a bit nostalgic at that, because Derek had that habit when he was annoyed—while Peter was just being Peter; he rolled his eyes.

Stiles rubbed his forehead and ate another fries. “It actually doesn't sound so bad though. I miss them anyway. But I have to talk with Noah first, then booked tickets and—”

“It's all settled,” Peter cut him off, ignoring Derek's glare on him. “I've bought you the tickets.” He pulled his phone out and showed Stiles that, indeed, tickets had been purchased. Stiles widened his eyes at him.

“Oh my God,” he said. “What if I said no?”

Peter shrugged as he put his phone away. “I can just cancel it. No big deal. But we don't have to worry about that, do we? You agreed anyway.”

“I still need to talk to Noah. If he didn't wanna go, then I can't go.” 

* * *

“Do they have horses?”

“Yeah. A bunch. Laura can teach you how to ride them,” Peter quickly said, amused.

“Okay, I wanna go.”

_ Huh. That was easy.  _

* * *

And that was how Stiles finally sitting on a plane to Kansas the next morning. Yes, the next morning. Peter was that impulsive. He said that they would stay at the farm for a week, doing nothing and just relax and catch up with everyone. And what he meant by everyone was the whole family; Talia, Anthony, Laura and her husband Clint, and Cora. Stiles missed them all though, but he was afraid that it would be too much to Noah. Noah hadn't seen them all since he was six after all.

But it looked like Stiles didn't need to worry much about it. Because Noah seemed fine with the prospect of meeting everyone—”And horses, Pops.”—and he was already fast asleep next to him, his mouth gaped open, made Stiles couldn't help but took few pictures of him to send to his Dad.

Speaking about that. He hadn't told his Dad or Scott that he was going to visit the Hales. Though actually, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell them about this development. They would likely to chew his ear off.

Well. Stiles decided to just keep it to himself for now. So, Stiles sent the pictures to Lana instead, and also to Jordan.

Lana replied him with a lot of heart eyes emoji and that made Stiles smiled to himself, while Jordan replied him with a simple, “Enjoy your trip.”

Stiles was about to put his phone back into his pocket when Jordan sent him another message.

“Derek is a good guy, Stiles. And I know that I don't know anything about him beside from what Scott, Kira, Noah and you told me, and also from our outing the other night, but I like him. He tries his best to make you happy.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at that long text. “I know,” he replied. “Is this you trying to make me get back together with Derek? Because, man, you are the first. Everyone else wants me to be as far away as possible from him.”

“LOL. I'm not trying to make you do anything. Like you will do what people said to you. That's just my opinion.” Silent, and then another text, “And letting you know that you have me on your side if you do want him back. If not, then it's okay too, right?”

Stiles read that message, hovered on his keypad for some time before he finally typed, “Yeah. It's okay too. Thanks, Jordan,” and sent it.

“No problem. Also, I guess you want this trip to be kept secret from Scott and Kira?”

Stiles only sent a smiley and a thumb emoji to reply to that.

“Roger that.”

“Thanks, man. I'll send you a lot of pictures of Noah falling down from the horse later for laughing material.”

“You do that.”

Stiles laughed softly to himself before finally put his phone back in his pocket. His eyes caught Derek's across the aisle when he did that. Apparently the man had been looking at him and he quickly turned his gaze away shyly when Stiles raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Peter caught all that and he laughed. “Derek is jealous because you can't stop texting whoever it is,” he said, earned a glare from his nephew.

“It's Lana. I sent her pictures of Noah's drooling face,” he said, wasn’t sure why he lied, or why he felt better when he saw Derek wasn't as tense as before over his answer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter started the car while Noah already in video call with Lana when Stiles felt Derek staring at him. Stiles stared back for a moment, awed by the way Derek looked at him. He was pretty sure Derek didn't realize what kind of expression he made, like Stiles was… his whole world. Stiles smiled and asked, "What?" to get Derek back out from whatever he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated the chapter count! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support you gave ❤️

When they finally landed, Stiles couldn't help but groaning and stretching himself. He was never really fond of flying, being cramped in limited space like that. He was glad that he could finish some of his rough drafts during the flight though. He could send it over to his editor to check later.

"You're in the way, Stiles," Peter said, wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him away from the middle of the gate, towards the baggage claim area. Stiles yelped a little but let Peter tugging him anyway. Derek and Noah already grabbed a cart, and waited near the conveyor belt. Peter put Stiles next to Derek and said, "I'm gonna arrange transport," before he walked away.

Stiles gapped at the man. "Is he running away from the job of hauling all of our suitcases off the belt?" he asked, Noah and Derek both laughed at him.

"You know him. He doesn't like that kind of hard work," Derek responded.

"I'm pretty sure he's just gonna find nearby fancy coffee shop and sit there. Arrange transport my ass."

Stiles was too busy nodding in agreement so he didn't even bother to reprimand Noah for his words, but Derek raised an eyebrow at the boy still. Noah just grinned at him.

Their luggage wasn't a lot actually. Just two regular suitcases and one of them was solely Peter's. All Derek, Stiles and Noah's stuff could fit into one so they decided to just share the space. They all would be back to Lost Hills together anyway. After all secured in the cart, Noah pushed it off to the exit and true to their thoughts, Peter was already outside, inside a fancy and sleek black car Stiles had no idea where he got it from.  

"Get in," he said, smirked at them. "And there's coffee for everyone inside as well." Well, at least Peter was decent enough to buy them all coffee so Stiles wasn't as annoyed anymore.

"I call shotgun!" Noah shouted, rushed towards the front passenger seat, and left Derek and Stiles to take care of their luggage alone. Stiles sighed fondly, and helped Derek to load all the suitcases before they got inside the car as well. Stiles couldn't resist to poke Noah and Peter's rib as he settled himself on the backseat. The two yelped but apparently they knew they deserved it because they didn't attack back.

Peter started the car while Noah already in video call with Lana when Stiles felt Derek staring at him. Stiles stared back for a moment, awed by the way Derek looked at him. He was pretty sure Derek didn't realize what kind of expression he made, like Stiles was… his whole world. Stiles smiled and asked, "What?" to get Derek back out from whatever he was thinking.

Derek blinked and ducked his head. Stiles could see the tip of his ear reddened. "Nothing. Just… everyone's gonna be so happy to meet you and Noah again."

Stiles grinned at that and patted Derek's arm. "We're happy to meet them too." 

* * *

Noah was actually pretty nervous about meeting the rest of the Hales. Sure, he was fine with Derek, Cora and even Peter. Because he met them one at a time—Peter and Cora almost at the same time though, but at least they were only two Hales. But now?

He still remembered his grandparents' face. Not clearly, but he knew Grandma Talia was very pretty and Grandpa Anthony had this awesome beard, but that was it. And then there was Aunt Laura and her husband Uncle Clint—which Noah hadn't even met before. That would be _four_ _Hales_ in one time.

Noah didn't want to give bad impression for their first meeting after years. He didn't want to give the image that Pops couldn't raise him properly. He knew he was a good kid—grandpops said that he wasn't as much a menace as Pops back then—but still, he worried. And the more he thought about it, the more  _ he worried _ .

Lana had ended the video call a while ago and then texted him after, to assure him that everything would be okay, but he wasn't very assured.

So, when Peter finally stopped the car in front of a big wooden house in the middle of a farm, and five adults stood there at the porch with a big smile on their face, Noah gulped nervously.

He recognized Grandma Talia and Grandpa Anthony. They didn't change much. Their kind eyes and warm smiles made Noah smiled a little too albeit nervously. Aunt Cora was there too—the only one with platinum hair color as she told him she liked to dye it regularly, when they met at before, her hair was blue—she was the one who made Noah calmed down a little bit because they met already, but then he caught the sight of Aunt Laura and Uncle Clint.

Aunt Laura looked like the younger version of Grandma Talia. Same brunette hair, same smile, sama eyes, though he could see a little bit of mischief glint in it. Uncle Clint stood beside her, just a bit taller than her and he definitely looked like someone who had been working in a farm or ranch his whole life; tan skin and fit body. He grinned at Noah as he waved a little.

Noah still didn't know how to respond when he felt a hand on his back and when he looked, Derek was there, smiling at him. "Go on," he said. "Go meet them. Stiles and I will take care of our things. You'll be fine."

And somehow, those simple words assured Noah enough to make him turned around and smiled widely at the rest of the Hales as he jogged towards them. Talia was the one who hugged him first with, "Oh my God! You're so big now! I miss you," and after she let go, the others hugged him too, before they all turned to Pops who just appeared next to him with the suitcase and Talia and Laura almost smothered him with hugs and kisses, made Anthony had to warn them, "Come on. Let's take this inside. Sit down, eat and we can catch up properly."

Maybe it wouldn't so bad after all. 

* * *

Stiles kind of forgot that the Hales was so big on hugs and kisses. Especially the ladies. Good thing he already met Cora before this, but Stiles couldn't help but poked her a little because she laughed when Talia and Laura attacked him.

Thank God Anthony saved him from all the ruckus.

Laura showed them their room—unlike Peter, they put him and Noah in one room while Derek got his old room—and after they put their stuff inside, Laura herded them towards the kitchen where everyone was at. Stiles could smell Talia's signature chili's smell. It made him realize how hungry he was.

Derek already at the table, so Stiles sat next to him and let Cora dragged Noah so he could sit next to her and Clint across him.

Derek put some chili on Stiles' plate immediately. "The room's okay?" he asked.

Stiles nodded. "You still got your stuff in my suitcase though."

"I'll get it later. Don't worry."

Stiles nodded again at that and passed the cornbread to Derek, let him grabbed some before he grabbed it for himself as well. Derek then gave him the salt and Stiles passed him the pepper after.

"Your coordination is creepy and amazing at the same time."

Stiles looked up from his food when Cora spoke up, but Peter's grin caught him instead.

"Nice to know that you two still behave like that even after years apart," Peter said, made Noah scoffed.

"They weren't like that the first few times Derek joined us for dinner," Noah commented, grabbed his own cornbread. "They just regained it back after a while." Noah let Stiles put some vegetables on his plate but then he transferred to Derek's plate immediately. Stiles sighed.

"Eat your vegetables, kiddo. And you," he slapped Derek's arm. "Stop being an enabler." 

Derek cleared his throat and tried to glare at Noah. "Eat your vegetables, Noah. Listen to your Pops."

Noah rolled his eyes, but let Stiles put some vegetables on his plate again, and didn't move to Derek's place this time.

Stiles was about to pass the guacamole bowl to Peter when he realized everybody was staring. "What?" he asked dumbly to no one in particular.

"Derek said you aren't getting back together," Laura said, slowly, as if she tried to pick her words carefully.

"We aren't," Stiles answered, still didn't understand why they were staring.

"Yeah. They are just co-parenting me now. Too bad they are all the lame dads. I need one cool dad asap," Noah chimed in after he swallowed his food, which made Stiles said, "Hey!" while Derek stole Noah's cornbread.

That interaction made everybody else laughed and stopped staring, so Stiles thought that whatever reason that made them stared earlier wasn't important. He caught Talia wiped her eyes a little before she smiled widely again at them though, and when he raised an eyebrow at her, she just mouthed, "I miss you," made Stiles smiled back at her.

He would make sure that the Hales weren't deprived of Noah and himself from now on. 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is that man doing here." 
> 
> And to say that Scott's tone was icy was an understatement.

Noah was delighted when the next day Laura and Clint took him towards the horse stable. Stiles kind of thought that his son would hurt himself tried to ride one—because sometimes Noah was just as clumsy as he was—but apparently he was wrong. Because an hour later, Stiles could see the boy riding a brown and white horse with a huge grin on his face, Stiles could see it clearly from where he was sitting with Derek and Cora under a tree almost a hundred feet away. Sure Clint was helping him though, holding on the horse and guided it to walk around the area with Noah on top of it. Stiles snorted and shook his head fondly. He thought about taking some pictures to send to Lana, but Derek already beat him to it, so Stiles continued to bride Cora's hair. 

"Nobody brides hair as well as you do," Cora said to him years ago, when Stiles started dating Derek. Because according to Cora, Stiles got a skillful hands. It probably got something to do with the fact that he couldn't stay still so he got to do something with his hands, always. He took to knitting too back then, and used Cora's hair for experiment as well when he got hooked on briding hair. 

And Cora wanted to relive that moment now, as she was sitting in front of Stiles between his legs, and let Stiles did her hair. 

"You don't want to give a try with the horses?" Derek asked after he was done taking pictures of Noah. 

Stiles laughed. "You wanna see me fall on my ass so bad, huh?" 

Derek grinned. "You got me." 

Since his hands were busy, Stiles tried to nudge Derek with his knee, but Derek just snorted and held his knee so he couldn't move it. Stiles rolled his eyes instead. 

"Stop moving so much you are pulling my hair," Cora complained. She didn't sound too annoyed though, so Stiles said, "Sorry, sorry. Derek is being an ass." 

That earned him a pinch on his side from Derek. Stiles yelped and Cora slapped his leg. "Stop it!" she reprimanded, half laughing. 

Stiles glared at Derek, who just looked back at him with the usual expression when he was looking at Stiles, but with a tint of smugness as well. Stiles gave up on glaring at him and focused back on Cora instead. 

"I love this color. This one looks better on you than the blue one," Stiles said, commenting on Cora's hair color. She started her hobby on dying her hair a few years after he and Derek adopted Noah. This platinum color was probably his favorite so far, from all the color he had ever seen before. This, or the pink one from around Noah's fifth birthday. 

"Yeah? Thanks. I think I'm gonna keep this color for a while. I like it too." 

Stiles finished the braid and took pictures with Cora's phone as per instruction, and after Cora was satisfied with the result, she twisted her body around to kiss Stiles' cheek before she said, "Thanks, Stiles!" with a smile and walked back towards the house. 

Stiles and Derek sat in silence for a while, content just watching Noah learned to ride properly without guide, before Stiles broke the silent. 

"It's nice here," he said. 

Derek nodded. "But I like it in Lost Hills better. With you and Noah," he responded, and Stiles was quite sure that it was an automatic and generic response from Derek, uncontrived. 

And somehow, that warmed Stiles' heart a little.

* * *

The rest of the stay at The Hales' farm was pretty uneventful. Unless that one time when Anthony tried to steal the cookies Peter were trying to make and got hit with a pan instead. Other than that, it all felt so peaceful and relaxing. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a holiday like this. Sure, he still needed to communicate with his editor from time to time, but since he didn't have any pressuring deadlines at the moment, it felt nice. 

Noah looked like he had a lot of fun too. By the third day, he had managed to ride Lucky—the horse's name—by himself, even though Laura and Clint were still around just in case. It was just a simple walk, Laura wouldn't let Lucky run with Noah on his back yet, but still awesome nonetheless. 

But the nicest thing of all was the fact that everybody finally stopped pressuring him and Derek. The first and second day, they still asked, Peter still tried to set them up, but by the third day, everybody seemed to finally accept that Derek and Stiles were better this way. Friends. Co-parents. Nothing more. It was obvious that Derek still loved him; from the way he looked at Stiles, the way he treated Stiles, etc, and Stiles had clearly moved on. He still loved Derek—once you loved someone you'd always loved them anyway—but just not the same way as before, and he was more comfortable like this. Derek was okay with it, and so the rest of The Hales had to be okay with it too.

However, that night, just before they went to bed, Noah spoke up about his relationship with Derek at the moment. 

"Don't you think you lead him on?" he asked, as the boy climbed on the bed and curled himself next to Stiles who was still reading Neil Gaiman's Good Omens for the umpteenth time. 

Stiles stopped reading and looked at his son. He considered his question for a bit, took his time to try to understand what was Noah talking about. After he realized that Noah was talking about him and Derek, shook his head slowly. "No. I don't think so. I told him what I want clearly. This co-parenting thing. As friends," but then he paused before continued, "Jordan asked me the same thing a while ago… I hope I'm not leading him on?" Because now that Noah asked him about it too, he kind of doubting himself. He was being nice to Derek just like he was being nice to his other friends. He really hoped that Derek didn't take it as… some kind of promise. If he really did though, there would be a necessary awkward conversation to follow it up.

Noah raised an eyebrow, but in the end he nodded. "As long as you're clear with him," he said. "He is entitled to his own feelings so if he still loves you, it's his business. Just… don't give him false hope." 

Stiles blinked at his son, before he grinned and poked his cheek. "Finally have a soft spot for Derek, huh? No longer wanna take some kind of revenge on him? No longer think he deserves some sort of punishment?" 

Noah scrunched his nose up and batted Stiles' hand away. "I want you to be happy and having a misunderstanding with him will make you miserable again," Noah said, made Stiles beamed at him, and then he added, "But I kinda want him to be happy too? I mean. That man is trying so hard. He thought bribery will take him somewhere for God's sake." Both Noah and Stiles snorted at that statement. "And he's not half bad. I like to have my dad around." 

Stiles' smile softened and he ran his fingers through Noah's curly hair. "I'm happy you get along with him again. What he did to us is awful, but wasting our time on hating him is tiring anyway." 

Noah nodded, closed his eyes and curled closer to his Pops as Stiles kept petting him. "You still need to explain this development to Grandpops and Uncle Scott and the others though." 

Stiles cringed at that. "Um. Well. They are miles away from Lost Hills. I still have time to ease them into it. No worries." 

And so, Stiles should've known that with his luck, he wasn't supposed to be surprised to find his father and Scott waiting for him in his living room when he got back from Kansas. 

And of course, Derek was behind him, helping him with the suitcase, and he bumped into Stiles' back when Stiles suddenly stopped walking, too shocked to see his father and Scott. He could feel Derek froze too behind him. He really didn't expect this. 

"What is that man doing here." 

And to say that Scott's tone was icy was an understatement. 

"Er, I can explain." Well. He hoped both his father and his best friend were willing to hear him out first before they tried to kill Derek. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah was pretty sure that he was the one who jinxed it by bringing up the subject of telling Grandpa and Uncle Scott about Derek's presence in their life again. Now, the two of them were here, demanding exactly that.

"Then start explaining," his father said, glaring at Derek. If looks could kill, Derek would be dead by now already. And Stiles was actually really glad that his father didn't seem to bring any of his guns with him. 

"Er." Stiles didn't know why he was nervous. He should just explain to them that nothing happened. That he and Derek were just being friends. That simple. But his mouth refused to cooperate with him. Stiles took a deep breath. He needed to calm the fuck down. No need to anger his father and Scott more. 

"Alright, Der, maybe you better go home?" he said to Derek first, turned around to face him. "I'll get Noah to send your stuff to you later if that's okay?" 

Gladly, Derek nodded. He seemed like he didn't want to be near his father or Scott as well. "See you later then," he said, before he nodded to John and Scott with a polite, "Sir. Scott," and then he was out. 

Noah walked in a moment after, asking, "Why is Derek out in a hurry, Pops? I thought we're going to eat—oh, hey, grandaddy-o, and Uncle Scotty also! It's very, very delightful to see you today," he quickly corrected himself when he saw John and Scott, and Stiles would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous still. 

John and Scott smiled a little to Noah, but their expression hardened again quickly.

"I'm still waiting for that explanation," John demanded. 

Stiles cleared his throat. "Why don't we go sit down in the kitchen so that we can have coffee," he suggested. "And I can explain everything," he quickly added when Scott was about to protest. "Come on." Without waiting for their response, Stiles left the suitcase near the couch in the living room and headed towards the kitchen. 

* * *

Noah was pretty sure that he was the one who jinxed it by bringing up the subject of telling Grandpa and Uncle Scott about Derek's presence in their life again. Now, the two of them were here, demanding exactly that. ****He could feel the tension in the room, even after they were all sitting down at the kitchen table with coffee in front of them—well, Noah had his prebiotic drink because Lana made him kind of addicted to it.

"Maybe Noah shouldn't be here for the conversation," Scott suggested, broke the silence and Noah raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm old enough for this already," he insisted, and Stiles curled his hand around his shoulder to squeeze it lightly. 

"He's right." Noah was glad that his father agreed. "This concerns him too anyway. So… what do you wanna know?" 

"Why was Derek here?" Scott gritted that question out, and Noah never saw him that angry before. Well, he did once, when Stiles told him that Derek was cheating on him before. "Did you forget that he  _ hurt _ you and Noah so fucking bad?" And he swore. Noah rarely heard his Uncle Scott swore. And the fact that nobody bothered to correct him showed how serious the situation was. 

"Of course I didn't forget that," Stiles answered. His hand slipped down from Noah's shoulder and Noah quickly entangled their fingers together. His father needed the support and he felt Stiles squeezed it a little. "But before you two thought the worst, I just wanna clear a thing. Derek and I don't get back together." 

Scott's glared intensified while Grandpa raised his eyebrows. 

"Then what are you doing? You just got back home from somewhere.  _ With him _ ," Scott said again. 

"Well, with Noah too," Stiles sighed, but that made Scott looked even angrier so Stiles quickly added, "Okay. Let me explain." He exchanged a look with Noah and he started talking again after Noah nodded at him in reassuring manner.  

"Derek came into town few months ago. Apparently he had been looking for me and Noah for the past six years, but since we didn't make it easy for him, it took him nearly six years," Stiles explained. He kept his hand entangled with Noah's and Noah rubbed his knuckles softly. "I was surprised and Noah was beyond angry," Noah grimaced a little at the memory, "but he just came to apologize. Nothing else. Well, he does expect me and Noah to accept him back in our life after he apologized, but… I can't. You two know I can't do that after everything he had done even though I've forgiven him." Stiles took a deep breath. "But well, I told him about that, that I just can't love him like I used to, and he understands. So… after talking about it, we decided that being friends while co-parenting Noah is the best option for now. And that's it. We just got back from visiting the rest of the Hales in their farm in Kansas and I didn't tell you anything about it because this is the kind of reaction I expected from you guys if I told you." 

Grandpa's expression was unreadable but Scott still looked angry. "That bastard hurt you, Stiles. You can't trust him. He'll hurt you again. You can't give him another chance. And I thought you and Jordan are getting along really well—"

"Scotty," Stiles cut him off and Noah could feel that his father was getting angry too. Noah tightened his grip on Stiles' hand a little, hoping that it would calm him down. "Jordan and I are getting along well indeed. We're good friends. With Derek too. In fact, the three of us just hung out a few days ago. It was fun. And about whether Derek will hurt us again or not, we won't know that for sure, okay? He probably will. He probably won't. And if he did hurt us again, you guys can say "I told you" to me as much as you want. But for now, he is fucking trying and he wants to be a dad for Noah again and he's been a good friend for me too." 

Scott looked like he wanted argue some more, but Noah quickly said, "I want him to be my dad again." That made both Grandpa and Scott looked at him with almost identical shocked expression. "He left, and he hurt us, but he came back and trying to be better and that's enough for me and Pops for now." 

Stiles sagged into his chair and Noah scooted a little so he could press himself against his father. "I'm just tired of hating him, you know," Stiles said, sounded defeated. "And I also don't want Noah to hold so much hate for one person for the rest of his life. That can be unhealthy." Stiles rubbed his face with his free hand before he spoke again, "And I know what to expect from Derek know. I won't be mad if he decided to leave again some day. Because I've lived without him before and I can do it again." Stiles shrugged. "Being friends with him is easier." 

It was silent again at the table for a moment, and then Grandpa nodded. "You're an adult know. With grown up kid as well. I won't tell you what to do with your life," he said. "If you think this is the best decision, then I'll support you. But don't expect me not to antagonize Derek though. I still can't forgive him over what he did to you." He grinned at Stiles, made Stiles snorted. "You got this all too forgiving side from your mother after all," Grandpa added, but he didn't sound unhappy saying those words. He sounded proud even, and Stiles smiled at him. 

Scott groaned. "So, you're just friends with him now?" 

"Yup," Stiles answered, popped the 'p'. 

"And you're okay with it?" Scott directed the question to Noah this time, and Noah answered in the same manner as Pops, made Grandpa chuckled. 

"I won't let him hurt Pops ever again," Noah added, let Pops' hand go so he could put his hand around Pops' shoulder. "I'm a bit bigger than Derek now. I can kick his ass." 

Stiles rolled his eyes but both Grandpa and Scott laughed at that, and that was enough to dissolve the tension in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Troye Sivan's concert on Friday night and holy shit. He is amazing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst case scenarios:
> 
> Sheriff and Scott forbid Stiles and Noah to see him forever. 
> 
> They relocated Stiles and Noah to somewhere else where Derek couldn't find. 
> 
> And the worst amongst all, they would come to his house and killed him so that he wouldn't come near Stiles or Noah ever again.

Derek couldn't stop pacing once he reached his house. He still felt terrified over the brief meeting with Sheriff and Scott, and his brain also supplied him with the worst case scenarios. 

Sheriff and Scott forbid Stiles and Noah to see him forever. 

They relocated Stiles and Noah to somewhere else where Derek couldn't find. 

And the worst amongst all, they would come to his house and killed him so that he wouldn't come near Stiles or Noah ever again.

Derek stopped pacing when that thought crossed his mind, and at the same time, the doorbell rang. The sound made him jump a little as he stared at the closed front door in horror. 

That was it. That was death ringing his doorbell. 

The bell rang again, and Derek swallowed. He tried to calculate a way to escape from this situation. Maybe he could negotiate to Sheriff and Scott to let him go to Stiles and Noah's place to tell them that he loved them for one last time, before he let them killed him. At least his Stiles and Noah had already forgiven him, right? 

Maybe death wasn't so bad after all. 

He took a deep breath and started walking towards the front door, ready to face Sheriff and Scott at the front door. He opened it when the doorbell rang for the third time, and he faced Noah. 

Derek blinked. "Noah?" he said dumbly. 

Noah pushed past him, with his suitcase in one hand and his skateboard in another hand. The boy deposited the board near the front door and put the suitcase near the couch before he turned around to look at Derek. 

"Apparently Grandpa and Uncle Scott were about to do surprise visit for Pops and I, but they were pretty surprised themselves when they found that the house was empty. They just arrived and got in with the key Pops hides at the usual place, and was about to try to call Pops to ask where he was. Aaand that was when we came in." Noah finished his explanation with big sigh. Then he raised an eyebrow at Derek. "And why do you so pale?" 

"I thought it was Sheriff and Scott who visit," Derek cleared his throat as he answered. He sagged on the nearest couch, now felt a little relieved that it was just Noah who came. "I thought they were going to kill me."  

Noah blinked, and then laughed. "Kill you? Oh my God. I thought Pops is the one with dramatic trait. Apparently you do too." 

Derek tried to glare at Noah, but he didn't put too much effort into it so he ended up just sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the couch. "I thought they wouldn't let me see you again." 

Noah's laughter stopped at that. Derek couldn't see him, but then he felt the couch dipped a little. He opened his eyes to see Noah already sat down next to him.

"Well, I'm on my way to Lana's to welcome her back, and I did promise Pops that I will deliver your stuff to you," he said. "We also have talked with Grandpops and Uncle Scott about our situation." 

"And?" 

Noah shrugged. "You know how stubborn Pops can be. So for now, I think they're okay with you being in the same town as us." 

That wasn't nearly as bad as Derek thought. And he felt very flattered that Stiles was willing to take his side, against the most people he loved in his whole life. "How long they're staying here?" 

"Just over the weekend," Noah answered. "Pops said there will be dinner tomorrow. I will bring Lana and Pops said he will invite you and Jordan to come over." The boy stood up after he patted Derek's knee softly. "Just come tomorrow night. They won't be able to kill you with Lana and Jordan around. I'm off now. See ya, Derek." 

After Noah left, Derek spent the rest of the day just sitting there, trying not to dread tomorrow's dinner. 

* * *

Derek stood on Stilinski’s porch with Noah’s favorite lemon cake from the town’s bakery because the kid told him to bring that for dessert, but Derek still hadn’t had the courage to knock on the door. Sure, he was usually just knocked briefly and walked in because both Stiles and Noah were already used to his presence, but now, Sheriff and Scott was inside too. And he wasn’t sure whether the two would be okay with him being here. 

Knowing Stiles and Noah, they probably invited him without caring about Sheriff and Scott’s approval. 

Derek heard the gravel in the pathway crunched under the wheels of a car, made him turned around and saw Jordan Parrish parked his police cruise. The guy got out of the car and smiled at him. Derek had warmed up to the guy since the outing with Stiles the other night, but this was the first time ever he felt very relieved seeing him. 

“Hey,” Parrish greeted as he approached him. “I can knock the door for you and then you can go in with me,” he added with a knowing smile. Derek nodded at that offer, felt so grateful that Parrish didn’t even mock him. He promised himself that he would treat Parrish to a drink one of these days. 

Parrish knock, and a few moments later, the door swung open, showed Scott behind it. He smiled brightly to Parrish, but then the smile turned to hard scowl when he spotted Derek who stood slightly behind Parrish. 

“What are you doing here?”

Derek wasn’t sure what he should answer that with, but before he or Parrish could say anything, Stiles popped up, shoved Scott from the door and drag both Parrish and himself in. 

“Of course they are here for dinner,” Stiles said, and if Derek leaned a little to his touch for comfort, he was glad that Stiles didn’t push him away. “And you brought Noah’s favorite lemon cake! Thanks, Der,” he added, squeezed Derek arm gently before turning his attention to Parrish. “While you, don’t bring anything.”

Parrish rolled his eyes. “I just got off from work. Noah said I don’t have to bring anything as long as I help with the dishes duty while you all enjoy the dessert, he said I’ll be fine.”

Stiles laughed. “You just made yourself a deal. Come on. I make chicken parmesan but, Der, I really need you to help me with the seasoning because I forgot all the stuff you taught me,” he added, pushed Derek to the kitchen.

Derek caught the sight of Sheriff in the living room with Noah and Lana, and he avoided eye contact with him. Derek only dared to open his mouth when it was just him and Stiles in the safety of the kitchen. “Should I say something to your dad first?”

“No,” Stiles said, took the lemon cake from Derek to put it away. “I talked to both him and Scott yesterday, cleared up stuff, but obviously they still don’t like you. So, you just stay here until dinner time or they find a way to antagonize you.”

“Maybe I should just go…”

“Don’t be illogical,” Stiles patted his chest on his way to the counter. “We’re friends. And Noah and I love having you here. They’ll come around. Now, help me with the chicken, Derek.”

Derek obeyed, washed his hand and started working, but he still couldn’t get the uncomfortableness off of him. He didn’t want to ruin Stiles’ relationship with his dad and bestfriend. 

“Whatever you are thinking, don’t,” Stiles chastised, knowing exactly what was in Derek’s mind. He sighed and turned to Derek properly to face him. “You did something so bad, you apologized, Noah and I forgave you, and you’re trying to make up for everything. That’s enough. And tonight, I wanna have dinner with my family and friends, and have a good time. I will put you as far away as possible from them on the table later, so don't worry.”

Derek sighed. But then he offered a small smile to Stiles and nudged him a little with his hips. “You’ll protect me if they start being mean then?”

Stiles laughed and nudged Derek back. “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll enjoy it.”

Derek chuckled and shook his head. “Maybe I should ask Noah for protection.”

“With the lemon cake you brought? Oh, he would defend you even against cockroach he fears so much, Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I met a new friend today! She's an artist that I've been admired for so long and apparently she lives near me! The brunch hang out we planned actually turned to a full day hang out from brunch till dinner and I had so much fun! XD


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope I won’t say, ‘I told you,’ to my son when the time comes.”
> 
> Derek steeled his expression and shook his head. “No, Sir. You won’t have to do that. I will try my best not to hurt any of them again.”
> 
> “You said that too before, when you asked for my permission to marry Stiles after he graduated high school, so don’t blame me if I don’t believe you at all, Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late from the regular schedule!

True to his promise, Stiles indeed put Derek as far as possible from both Sheriff and Scott. Sheriff was seated at the head of the table with Stiles next to him, and then Noah besides Stiles, and then Derek. Scott was across Stiles, and Lana next to him across Noah, and then Derek had Parrish across him. The seating arrangement made him felt pretty safe. 

Scott apparently had decided that he would pretend Derek didn’t exist for the whole dinner and Derek was fine with that, but then he felt Sheriff’s gaze on him. Thinking that it probably would be very rude if he avoided that gaze any much longer, Derek looked up and smiled at the Sheriff. The Sheriff, of course, didn’t smile back at him. 

“How long are you planning to stay in Lost Hills, Hale?”

Derek hesitated to answer at first, but he felt Noah pressed his elbow against Derek for a moment, as if encouraging him, and Derek kept the smile on his face as he said, “As long as Stiles and Noah are here.”

Sheriff raised an eyebrow at his answer, but Derek refused to be deterred, still meeting his gaze. 

“Noah and I don’t mind that,” Stiles said. “And before you say anything else, Dad, Derek knows for sure that I don’t wanna get back with him. So,  _ please _ .”

Sheriff turned his gaze to Stiles, and then he sighed. “Alright,” he said. “I still personally think that you’re too good for him, either as friends or more than that, though.”

Derek saw Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Derek beat him to it with, “Well, I couldn’t agree more with you on that matter, Sir.”

Sheriff blinked at him while Noah snorted and punched Derek’s arm lightly. “Lana, babe, what were you saying about your sister being chased down by your grandma’s dog?”

Lana quickly answered that enthusiastically, and Derek was grateful for the change of topic. He really hoped neither Sheriff nor Scott trying to corner him anymore throughout the night. 

* * *

Derek’s worry was unfounded. Because both Sheriff and Scott didn’t bother to talk to him again during the dinner. Parrish took off after he finished with the dishes, agreed to drive Lana home since her house was in the same direction. Derek was about to take his leave too, when Sheriff said, “I will walk you out.”

“Dad — ”

“Don’t worry, Stiles. I’m not going to kill him. Come on, Derek.”

Had nowhere to avoid him, Derek followed Sheriff to the front door, and when they went out on the porch, Sheriff turned to face him properly. “Don’t look so scared. I said to Stiles that I won’t kill you.”

Derek couldn’t really control his facial expressions, especially since he was actually afraid of the prospect to be killed by the Sheriff as they were alone on the porch now. However, he gave the Sheriff a small nod still. 

“I see that Stiles and Noah have forgiven you, and apparently the three of you have some sort of agreement to have you back in their life,” Sheriff said again, crossed his hands across his torso and glared openly at Derek. “Stiles is an adult, so I’d love to think that he knows what he’s doing for his life and his son, but I don’t like it still.”

Derek gulped inaudibly. 

“I hope I won’t say, ‘I told you,’ to my son when the time comes.”

Derek steeled his expression and shook his head. “No, Sir. You won’t have to do that. I will try my best not to hurt any of them again.”

“You said that too before, when you asked for my permission to marry Stiles after he graduated high school, so don’t blame me if I don’t believe you at all, Hale.”

Chastised, Derek looked down on his feet. Because Sheriff was right. He did say to him that he would take care of Stiles, would treasure him, but he broke that promise spectacularly. 

“I don’t know what Stiles is thinking, giving you a second chance like this, but I’m not as forgiving as he is.”

“Understood, Sir.” Derek was about to leave as he was pretty sure that he was being dismissed, when Sheriff asked, “You still love him?”

Derek braved himself to look up at the older man to answer that question with a firm, “Yes, Sir. I do.”

“Well, he doesn’t love you anymore.”

Derek nodded. “I know that.”

“You don’t mind? What if he fell in love with someone else then? Marrying someone else?”

Derek felt like he had been punched in the gut, and slapped at the same time. It hurt and stung so bad and he could feel his lips tremble a little at the thought. Being friends with Stiles and co-parenting Noah with him was one thing. He could accept that even when Stiles didn’t want a romantic relationship with him, or re-marry him. But seeing him walking away with someone else? Someone he was sure would cherish Stiles more than he ever did? Watching Stiles built a family with that someone and Noah along? Would Derek endure that pain?

Derek gulped and took a deep breath. Well, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be as painful as what Stiles felt when he left him for Kate. Stiles endured that, because Stiles was the strongest person he knew, but if he broke because of it, then so be it. He deserved it. 

“I won’t mind, Sir,” Derek finally answered, and glad that his voice didn’t tremble. “I want Stiles and Noah to be happy. When the time comes, I won’t prevent him to pursue that happiness.”

Sheriff’s expression was unreadable, but then he said, “Goodnight, Hale.”

And Sheriff didn’t even bother to hear his response because he already went back inside, left Derek alone on the porch. Derek took another deep breath before he walked to his car, and drove home with only the noise from his head as a company. 

* * *

That night, Derek dreamt about Stiles and Noah going away with someone else — a faceless guy, and Stiles and Noah were both looked so happy and Stiles looked at that guy like he hung the moon and in the dream, Derek forced himself to be happy for him. 

He woke up crying though.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn’t know what to do after Stiles left. Stiles and Noah wouldn’t bother to see him again. How the hell Stiles survived with all this pain? Hell, what Derek felt was imaginary pain since it wasn’t actually happening, but still, he felt so damn miserable.

That dream was haunting Derek enough that he gradually lost sleep over time, chose to stay up rather than having to see Stiles and Noah walked away from him. Peter wrote him a very firm email, about how he shouldn’t mess up the report anymore, and apparently, he sounded sad too because his mother and Laura kept trying to get an answer from him over what was actually wrong with him because Derek kept saying, “Nothing.”

He did mind if Stiles found someone else. He wouldn’t know what to do after Stiles left. Stiles and Noah wouldn’t bother to see him again. How the hell Stiles survived with all this pain? Hell, what Derek felt was imaginary pain since it wasn’t actually happening, but still, he felt so damn miserable. 

He should get used to it. Preparation for when it was happening for real. 

“Okay, what is happening with you?”

Stiles’ voice startled Derek from his train of thought and he looked up, found Stiles standing in the middle of his living room with both hands on his hips and questioning look on his face. 

“Stiles?” Derek said dumbly. “How did — how did you get in?” Derek straightened himself from the couch. He felt the need to hide because he was a  _ mess _ . He hadn’t showered since yesterday morning? Maybe? And he hadn’t eaten as well because he spent the whole day just lounging on the couch and pity himself. He was shirtless with dirty sweat pants only to maintain some dignity. If he still had some left. 

“You gave me a key, Derek. I let myself in after I knocked and received no answer. Apparently, you’re trying to become one with the couch. And that’s a quite fascinating experiment, but it’s not so fascinating anymore after I keep receiving worried phone calls from Mom, Laura, Cora and even Peter. What’s happening, Derek?”

Derek squinted his eyes at Stiles. “Huh? I just talked to them this morning?”

“This morning? Derek, they said they haven’t heard from you for  _ three fucking days _ . You should be grateful that I don’t have any deadlines so I can come over immediately.”

“Three days…? But — ” Derek tried to search his phone and found it squished under his body and it was dead. “Oh my God,” he groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry. I’m good now. Thanks for — uh, checking on me. I’ll charge my phone and call them back.”

Stiles sighed. “You take a shower. I’m gonna make you some food.”

“No, no, no,” Derek said. “I’m fine, really — ”

“Shut up, Derek,” Stiles cut him off. “Just do as I say. You look so pathetic, so you're gonna clean up, and you tell me what’s wrong while you eat. Okay?”

And Derek was familiar with this mother-hen mode of Stiles. He did that a lot too back then. And nothing could deter him when he was in that mode so, Derek nodded. “Okay.” And got up to take that shower. 

* * *

When he walked out of the bathroom, he smelled something good from the kitchen, so he quickly got dressed and went to investigate what was happening in his kitchen. 

“I make your favourite spaghetti and meatballs,” Stiles said when he entered the kitchen, already put some on a plate and put it on the table. “I brought all the stuff I need from home, and you don’t need to pay me for anything, so sit and eat.” Stiles glared at him and didn’t stop until Derek sat down and eat a spoonful. Then he nodded, satisfied, and sat down across Derek. 

Stiles’ spaghetti and meatballs were his favourite comfort food. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started eating, and he wondered how could he survive not eating this for so long. 

"So… what’s up?”  

And Derek was really glad that Stiles started to speak up after he finished his first serving because that way, he had the energy to control his expression again. "Nothing," he answered, though they both knew that Stiles wasn't buying it. 

"Is it something my Dad said to you the other night?"

Well, Stiles wasn't completely wrong, but when Derek opted to keep digging on his food, he continued, "I know he said something to you — he took a very long time to just walk you out. But he didn't want to tell me what when I asked. So, what is it he said? If he said bad things about you, about our current situation, I swear to God I will — " 

"It's okay, Stiles," Derek quickly cut off before Stiles went on a rant. "It's not… that."

Stiles did stop talking, but the younger man narrowed his eyes at Derek. "Then what is it? We're friends, Derek. You can tell me whatever." 

Derek put down his utensils and looked up at Stiles. "It's dumb. Don't worry about it." 

Stiles sighed. "It's not dumb to make you neglect life for the whole three days, Derek Hale." He rubbed his face in a frustrating manner before he looked at Derek again. "Please tell me what's going on with you." 

And at that plea, Derek crumbled. "I keep thinking about when you find someone else, when you fall in love with someone else and move away from me," Derek said, couldn't maintain his eye contact with Stiles so he looked down at his plate. "And if — _ when _ it happens, I won't be able to see you or Noah ever again. And I know this is stupid, because I have no right to make you  _ not _ falling for someone, but I can't help thinking about it and then feel depressed… it's stupid. I know." Derek sighed, picked up his utensils to start eating again. 

For a while, the only sound could be heard was the soft clinking sound from his fork and the plate, and Derek was pretty sure that Stiles was judging him so hard, and there was no way Derek would look up at him. 

"But there is a possibility that you will find someone else first instead and then move on from me and Noah," Stiles finally broke the silence. "But, hey, it happened before and I survived." 

_ That _ made Derek looked up because he couldn't eat after receiving a verbal punch like that. But when he finally met Stiles' gaze, the guy smiled kindly at Derek. 

"You are entitled to your feeling, Derek. It's not stupid at all. And I can't predict the future, but I can promise you this." Stiles leaned in, grabbed Derek's hands in his and squeezed softly. "As long as you still want to be part of it, I won't kick you out from my life and Noah's." Stiles stopped gripping his hands so tightly, but he still hadn't let go, caressing Derek's knuckles instead.

Derek's eyes widened at that, how Stiles could promise him that easily. And just like that, the weight that had been burdening Derek for the past few days felt like it had been lifted. It definitely made him breathed easier. 

"Y-you promise?" Derek stuttered, still looking at Stiles with wide eyes. 

Stiles nodded. "I do." 

"I… thank you." Because Derek couldn't say anything else, and he hoped those simple words managed to convey everything he wanted to say to Stiles. 

Stiles beamed at him before letting his hands go. "You're welcome, Derek." 

 


	33. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment later, he heard Noah half-shouted, "You too, Dad! Drive safely!"
> 
> And that successfully made Derek froze on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapters in one go because what's left is the epilogue only!

_ Two years later. _

"Are you sure you don't forget anything?" 

"For the thousandth times, Pops, I am very sure. Now can you go — " 

"But don't you need help unpacking — " 

"Stiles," Derek cut off before the petty argument turned bigger. And nobody would want that. "Noah's right," he said after he got the two Stilinskis' attention. "We need to go, so he can start his college life in the dorm. And even if he forgot anything, we can always send it over, or Noah can drive back to get it." 

Stiles looked like he was about to argue while Noah looked a little smug when Derek said that he was right, but Derek was glad that none of them said anything to re-start the argument. The whole moving process was already so stressful — even though it was only four hours drive from Lost Hills to Stanford — no need to add pointless argument on top of that. 

After Noah graduated High School, Stiles finally gave him the permission to drive the car Derek bought him back then by himself and to bring the car to Stanford so he could drive back home easily if needed, rather than using the public bus. It was faster that way anyway. And he could drive Lana back with him too since she was also in Stanford.

Stiles finally resigned, stopped looking like he wanted to argue more, and opted to gather Noah in a bone-crushing hug. Noah reciprocated just as tight of course, Derek wasn't surprised. Despite all the arguments they were having, they were still so tight. He smiled at the sight though, since it always managed to warm his heart. 

"Alright, alright, you need to let me go, kiddo. Or I'm gonna cry. And I'm so not ready to have your roommate witness me crying uglily." 

Noah let go, and his eyes were a bit glossy while Derek said, "You're not ugly when you cry. Never ugly." 

That made Noah laughed out loud and Stiles snorted. 

"You are so damn whipped, but I expect nothing less from you," Noah responded, moved away from Stiles and surprised Derek by grabbing him in a hug too. 

It took a second longer for Derek to get on with the program and hugged Noah back. Noah rarely hugged him, but maybe this moment was one of the exceptions so Derek enjoyed it as much as he could. Noah was definitely taller than him now, and almost as big. He couldn't believe that the little boy had grown so much now. 

And, alright. He should stop thinking emotional thoughts as that or he would cry too. 

"You take care of Pops, alright," Noah mumbled against his shoulder, and Derek nodded. "Make sure he eats and sleeps properly during his deadlines. Make sure he takes shower too. Don't let him party too hard. Him being drunk is a menace to society." 

"Hey!" Stiles protested, but both Noah and Derek ignored him. 

"I'll take care of him."

"I know you will." Noah patted his back twice before letting go. "Now, shoo. I'll call you in a few hours after I finish unpacking. You have four hours drive back home, and I don't want you to still be on the road when Lana and I call you later." 

Stiles raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, we'll go," he declared and then decides to steal one more hug with a kiss to Noah's temple before he finally ready to go. "I love you, kiddo. I'll send Jordan and search party if you don't call tonight." 

Noah chuckled. "You do that. Love you too, Pops." 

Derek smiled at him and gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder. "Take care," he said before he turned around and followed Stiles to leave the dorm area. 

A moment later, he heard Noah half-shouted, "You too, Dad! Drive safely!"

And that successfully made Derek froze on the spot. 

"Did he just — " 

Stiles cackled and nodded to confirm. "Yeah. He did. He called you 'Dad'. Congrats, dude." 

And if Derek teared up during the drive back to Lost Hills under his sunglasses, Stiles was kind enough not to mock him for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I can finish this fanfic despite everything that happened during the ride. I'm very aware of the negative reaction you guys gave over this fanfic because of the theme, and I'm also very aware that if this kind of thing happened in real life, there is no way forgiveness will come easily—or that it would come at all. However, writing this is pretty cathartic for me and I'm so very thankful of all the hits, kudos and comments you guys left for this work :)
> 
> This whole fanfic is unbetaed and the ending might seems rushed, but I just can't think of keep stretching this story, so I decided to just end it this way. 
> 
> You can have whatever opinion about how Stiles, Derek and Noah's relationship goes from the epilogue; either Sterek got married again, or they're not married or just in a relationship, or they're not in a relationship and just continue being friends and co-parenting. Whatever your take on Sterek's relationship based on this epilogue, I won't say whether it's true or not. It's all open to your imagination. 
> 
> Again, thank you for everyone who's been in this ride with me since the very first week of 2019!
> 
> (P.S. I got pretty fond of Stiles, Noah and Derek's dynamic as a family, so probably I will use them again in another fic with another story. Probably. Who knows.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have something to discuss or ask me about this fanfic or about anything else, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) if you want :3


End file.
